The Child Of The Prophecy
by SakakiHaruna12
Summary: Three years have passed since the Second Titan War.Many believed that the Titans surrendered and that the war has ended.What if it's not? The Hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson is missing.A mysterious warrior and group of half bloods resides with the Titans. Will Olympus prevail?My own alternate conclusion to the PJO saga.Includes OCs demi-titans and the Lost Hero trio.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey guys! I revised the first chapter! When I first uploaded this story, I really have no idea how to add author's notes and line breaks. The latest chapter will be uploaded soon enough (for those who follows this story) so if you're new here, I only hope you would like my story. Ok now, here's the revised chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and other characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan, I'm just an avid fangirl ^0^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

The Oracle once told that there will be a hero in whom he shall choose to save Olympus or destroy it. However, this demigod can only be a child of the Big Three when he reaches the age of sixteen. The Ophiotaurus is already kept by the gods, it can no longer be of trouble, and shall no longer be a threat, is it? We're not yet sure, it's not yet 100% sure that it's safe with the gods. We demigods wish to end the Second Titan War, Many of us died bravely to protect Olympus and our loved ones from the Titans. And we also wish that whoever will be the child of the prophecy shall choose the path to save Olympus.

Mt. Othrys, Summer 2010

Lightning strike from the skies, I bet Zeus might be in his rage mode again. Well, most of the gods did. Getting into a war really is difficult. You see, I've been into many battles before; some of them almost got me killed. I went through labyrinths, fought monsters, carried the skies for a short time and got bitten by a pit scorpion but this one is different. It's my first time going into a war, so bear with me.

I sometimes even wish that these guys will get a grip and stop the fighting so I can live my life. As I said before, if you're a half- blood, you have no chances of living a normal life. I cannot fulfill my dream to become a marine biologist or an oceanographer that's because I'm a half- blood. Here I am in the temple fighting off my archenemy, Luke. You see, this guy only fights against the gods because of his certain obsession with Zeus daughter, Thalia. **(AN: For those who find this a major setback, please don't mind it. I hope you continue reading it)** I find it stupid though. I mean, the person's a hunter of Artemis already, it's like a big sign that keeps on telling you: "Sorry, Thalia Grace is no longer and will never be available, please approach Lady Artemis if you have any violent reactions". Sometimes I even wonder if Aphrodite is involved in this.

My Riptide and Luke's Backbiter clashed. His red eyes met mine; I felt his anger when I look at them and somewhat gives me chills.

I took a step backward and eyed him then he charged at me. I never knew Luke could be this strong. He hit my sword very hard, my legs felt weak, I couldn't let my guard down or else I'll be dead meat.

"What's wrong, Percy Jackson? I thought you're going to put an end to this?" he sneered

"Oh hell, I will"

I swung Riptide at him an it hit his cheek, leaving another cut on his face

"I guess I put on another scar on your face, Luke."

He whirled his sword and surprised me which made me vulnerable; as a result, I felt blood oozing from my shoulder and dropped Riptide.

"This is bad" I thought

"This is the end for you Percy Jackson, too bad you're not the child of the prophecy as I was expecting."

I put a hand on my shoulder, my shoulder felt unbelievably painful. Then I realized there was poison on Luke's sword. I glared at him and he seemed to realize what I was thinking

"Don't worry, it only brings pain, it cannot kill you in any way." Luke explained

The pain is spreading throughout my body, every muscle I move I agonize in pain.

Luke was about to give me his finishing blow, my vision starts to get blurry, I felt I was about to faint. Then I saw shade of silver hit Luke. Unfortunately, Luke was able to dodge this strike; the only thing I realized is that, it was Thalia, the daughter of Zeus and a huntress of Artemis, then another girl called my name, Annabeth. Before I blacked out, I saw her beautiful gray eyes stare at me and then gone.

* * *

><p>The Apollo Cabin is in charge of healing injured half-bloods during the war. Thalia and the hunters joined the battle with the campers. Annabeth went out of the cabin, she looked a bit relieved.<p>

"Is he alright?" Thalia asked while the other campers and hunters are also waiting for Annabeth's reply.

"He's fine now. The poison's been removed and his wounds are being healed." But her eyes still looked worried

Everyone sighed in relief, and then Chiron went into the scene.

"May I get everyone's attention?" he called out

The campers and hunters turned to Chiron for his news

"There was a sudden retreat by the Titans during the war, we don't have any idea why they decided to retreat, even though peace might be restored temporarily, we should stay alert in case they strike again"

"Chiron, what if this is a trap? The Titans might think that we settled down for a moment since their forces backed off?" Thalia asked, her silver bow strapped on her back.

Chiron thought for a moment, Thalia has a point.

"Let's just be ready in case your suspicions are true. Is everything clear?"

"Yes, sir" they replied

Three days have passed since Chiron's declaration. Things are going quite well, the campers returned to their daily routine and Percy just woke up after three days. And for that he received one hard slap from Annabeth for making her worry.

"Seriously! Why do you have to do that?" Percy said while rubbing his cheek

"You made me worry sick! You deserve it!" Annabeth blurted out

"Like it will make me feel better" Percy muttered

"What did you say?"

"Umm, nothing! "

Annabeth did her routines while Percy keeps on following her, apologizing. Annabeth is supposed to inspect the cabins if it's orderly, it's been a job assigned by Chiron to every cabin leader to check if each cabin maintained neat and orderly. If one cabin fails to do so, they will have to do another general cleaning.

"At last, Percy isn't here to annoy me anymore" Annabeth thought

She rated each cabin from 1-10, lowest can be 1. These are as follows:

Athena Cabin: 9, books are well arranged on the shelves, only Marcus's calculator is out of place

Demeter Cabin: 10, as usual

Aries Cabin: 3, furniture's messed up because of frequent fighting and wrestling

Apollo Cabin: 7, some of the bed sheets are burned

Artemis Cabin: 10, because no one's there

Hephaestus Cabin: 5, tools are everywhere

Hermes Cabin: 4, lots of stolen stuff are there and the place is a mess

Aphrodite Cabin: 6, dresses, make-up, and shoes are all scattered on the floor

The only cabin Annabeth haven't checked yet was the Poseidon Cabin. She went inside and no one's there. Everything's in order, trident on the wall, the TV's unplugged, bed sheets are neatly folded, and the aquarium's newly cleaned.

"I guess I could rate this at 10, for the first time" Annabeth thought as she scribbled on her papers.

"What brings Wise Girl here?" a guy called out from her back

Annabeth turned at Percy

"Seaweed Brain"

Percy took her hands, but his smile faded and his expression became serious

"I've got something to tell you, let's take a walk shall we?"

"Um, sure thing, what is it you want to talk about?"

They started to walk through the strawberry fields

"Lady Hera asked me to bring something for her. I must go into some castle, I guess. Not much I know about that place but she said it's safe."

"One word of advice, Seaweed Brain, never trust Lady Hera. That goddess led many heroes astray. She might have some sort of plan or something" her expression was grim

"Hey, I promise everything's alright." He told her

"You promise a lot." She smiled "Percy, remember your other promise?"

"What's that?"

"That you will not let the prophecy come true? Do you mean it?"

"Yeah"

"I don't want you to be the child of the prophecy. It's quite impossible to make that true, but I believe in you. You know what's best, Percy. Don't push yourself to hard to do it"

"Fine, I know you can't move on without me" he chuckled

Annabeth blushed furiously

"Who do you think I am, Seaweed Brain? I am smart enough not ruin my life because of you!"

"Do you mean it?" he chuckled

"Oh yes I do!"

Then she started to curse in Greek. Percy kissed her lips and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain can handle this, besides, if ever I'm the child of the prophecy, I will most likely choose to protect Olympus, for you."

Annabeth smiled

"Promise?"

"Promise"

Percy was given only three days to accomplish what Hera ordered him to do. When he left for his quest, the campers wished good luck for the hero and in that very moment Perseus Jackson was last seen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now there's chapter 1! I really am itching to edit this chapter for days, but I just can't because of school works. Anyway, for the newcomers, I hope you like it! Please don't forget to Read and Review!<strong>


	2. The Quest For The 13 HalfBloods

**AN: Hey minna! It's been awhile since I updated this story, let's say, months? Anyway, I kind of forgot to update my stories before that's why this is so outdated. I made Jason a son of Zeus not his Roman counterpart, Jupiter. Although I like the Romans, they are just not in my plans for this story. So there's no Reyna, no Hazel and other guys from Camp Jupiter, except for Jason. If any of you are confused when this happened, let's say it's after the Last Olympian, with the exclusion of the Titan War but other cabins like the Hecate Cabin is present. Here you go, chapter 2 is up!**

* * *

><p>Life in Camp Half-Blood was never been the same since the disappearance of Percy Jackson. 3 years of fruitless searching did not stop the campers looking for the son of Poseidon. The demigods still has a lot of things they're carrying in their arms, the threat of the Titan War, the disappearance of a certain demigod, and the demigod son of Hermes, Luke was unheard of.<p>

In three years, the camp was haunted by the Great Prophecy, and within those years new campers went to camp, confused about what bothers everyone.

Jason sat on a bench at the arena; he went to camp for about a week ago. Many things were revealed to him within a week. Like being reunited with his sister, discovered that he was a child of the God of Thunder, and other stuff he never knew that existed such as Greek gods and monsters.

He watched as Katie Gardner from the Demeter Cabin strangles the Stoll brothers, cabin leaders of the Hermes Cabins with rose vines. Jason flinched when he saw thorns started to grow from the plant. For a second there he wanted to stop Katie but he has a feeling that may not be such a good idea. Good thing Clarisse La Rue from the Aries Cabin broke the fight by ripping some of the vines with bare hands.

"She was not even hurt by the pointy tip of those thorns, now that's what I call talent" Jason turned around to see Leo Valdez the new cabin leader of the Hephaestus Cabin. Leo stayed in camp a year before Jason did. He stopped beside Jason and grinned widely.

"Leo, what brings you here?" the Sky Prince asked

Leo shrugged and didn't glance at Jason. He played with a small flame with his fingers, a habit of Leo when he's bored.

"Chiron is looking for you, Piper's with him. He asked me to inform the cabin leaders to assemble in the Big House later."

"Any idea why he's calling us?" Jason asked again. Leo closed his palm and stared at his hand.

"He didn't say, but I've got a feeling it's important"

Jason looked at Katie Gardner and the Stolls, it seems like Clarisse was doing the same, calling them to the meeting. Though Katie continues to throw snide remarks to the Stolls, especially Travis, but they don't seem to mind her.

"Hellooo" Leo waved a hand in front of Jason. The son of Zeus blinked and swatted the Fire User's hand away

"Should we go there now?"

"Let me tell you what Chiron said awhile ago, _now_" Leo put his hands on his waist, Jason lazily stood up and headed to the Big House with Leo.

* * *

><p>In the room, the cabin leaders were present in the room. There was Jason Grace from Zeus Cabin, sitting silently on the front seat, Katie Gardner from Demeter Cabin who was staring at a few purple vine flowers in her hand, Clarisse La Rue from Aries playing with her dagger, Annabeth Chase from Athena Cabin stood beside Chiron, Will Solace from Apollo Cabin trying to play a harp, Thalia Grace, Jason's older sister, from Artemis Cabin smiled at her little brother who smiled sheepishly back. Of course Leo Valdez, from Hephaestus was present, scribbling with something, Piper McLean from Aphrodite, sheathing and unsheathing her dagger, Katoptris. The Stolls from Hermes doodles with Clovis, from Hypnos Cabin who was sleeping soundly, with permanent marker, Pollux from Dionysus Cabin, Butch from Iris Cabin and Lou Ellen from Hecate Cabin.<p>

The room went silent when Chiron called their attention. Chiron cleared his throat and looked around.

"I believe, we're ready to begin. Nico Di Angelo is not around so we better start this assembly" he started, "I called you here once again to inform you of another weight in our hands" the campers groaned

"We received a word from the campers we sent on a quest 3 days ago." Chiron sighed; the campers shook their heads as well. The campers were killed during their quest but one survived, and sent an Iris message to Chiron.

"Vincent Sanders was held as a prisoner by Kronos' army. He said that there's another group of half bloods. He fears that Kronos' might use them to help fight the war."

Annabeth then spoke up,

"If these half bloods joined forces with the army of Kronos that will be a very big problem for us to deal with."

"Are you even sure if this camp exists? We never heard any other half bloods before." Clarisse went in

"Do you not trust my brother? It's difficult to send an Iris message if he's held as a prisoner. I say we must save him" Leo insisted

"Leo, we should not decide that easily without thinking this over." Jason remarked

"Enough, all of you" Chiron scolded, "He said that there are 13 half bloods that killed his companions. There's an unknown parentage of these strong half bloods. Vincent was held captive at Castle Lismono. The place where Percy is supposed got to."

Annabeth's eyes widened, so as the other campers.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Piper, Jason looked at her and turned red.

"We must take care of these half bloods first." Annabeth replied, "It seems like they are a different group, we must convince them to join the camp."

"That's going to be difficult, Annabeth. First, we do not know what side they are on." Thalia said

Annabeth bit her lip, as if thinking of what she will do next.  
>"There's a chance we may find Percy here, I can feel it." Her voice was trailing off when she said his name. Thalia walked to Annabeth and put an arm on her shoulder.<p>

"Chiron, how about all the cabin leaders go to this quest?" Jason asked and stood up from his chair

Everyone looked at him in disbelief,

"Jason, that's impossible, it usually takes 3 demigods in one quest." Piper protested,

"It's a fair trade, 13 campers and 13 other half bloods. Each one of us will try to convince them if they want to join us."

"Sounds good to me" Clarisse mumbled,

"And how are we supposed to be in contact with each other then? And how about our means of transportation?" Butch asked

"Festus is ready for action!" Leo grinned,

"And other pegasi!" Butch joined in

"Looks like you guys are going to have a bad time" Connor Stoll stated

"Don't worry, we'll take care of the camp while you're gone" Travis continued, but Katie pulled his ear.

"You are not going anywhere, Stoll" she grunted

Jason smirked and turned to Chiron

"So, how about it Chiron?" he asked

Annabeth stared at the centaur

"We need this, Chiron. We can do this" she assured him

Chiron sighed in defeat, and shook his head, a very good sign

"Dawn, tomorrow. Prepare your bags; you'll start the quest immediately"

Thalia hugged Jason and gave him a smile,

"I think Phoebe will have to take charge when I leave" she chuckled

"Thanks, sis" Jason smiled

Clarisse called everyone out of the room before they start to break something. Jason was asked to approach Rachel Elizabeth Dare for a prophecy on their quest. Since Chiron said that he will be the one to lead this quest. As he went inside the guest room of the Big House, waiting for what will be the prophecy of his quest

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go! To be honest I was starting to get bored in writing this a few moments ago. Let's not make that a habit. Can you give me OCs? Well let me spoil you with the half- bloods being talked about, they are demi-titans. PM me if you have any suggestions or your entry for OC demi titans. Read &amp; Review please! :)<strong>


	3. The Prophecy of The Quest

**AN: Hey there! I would like to thank all those guys who gave me OCs in this story. I really appreciate it. Though other submitted OCs may not appear yet in this chapter, a few might appear. There are still 8 more slots for your OCs! I'm open to accept them! If any of you wonder why Rachel is the Oracle already in this story that is because even the Second Titan War did not happen yet, Rachel showed signs of her ability to foresee the future. And within three years Hades lifted the curse of the Oracle and Rachel became its new host. BTW, Luke is not possessed by Kronos in this story; I have other plans for him. Anyway, here is chapter 3 everyone! :)**

* * *

><p>Jason opened the door and peeked inside the room, canvases and pieces of paper were scattered on the wooden floor. He gazed at the paper nearest to the doorway; it's a rather beautiful picture two girls wearing black clothes, gazing at the night sky with their hands linked to each other.<p>

"So you came, just like what Annabeth told me" a voice spoke in the room. Jason quickly removed his eyes from the drawing and went inside the room.

"Well, yes, I have to. Are you the Oracle? Rachel Dare?" he replied sheepishly, the red haired girl put her pencil down and glanced at the son of Zeus.

"Yes, I am. I believe you're going to ask about the prophecy for your quest" she replied, her green eyes looked at him sternly. Jason felt funny, how could the Oracle be inside this girl? She looked nothing like the Oracle he heard from Leo or the Stolls, maybe those guys are just messing with him.

"I guess that's why I'm here" he mumbled

Rachel nodded and removed an eraser dust from her pad. She examined the drawing once more before turning to Jason.

"Unfortunately, the Spirit of Delphi has not yet said any prophecy yet. Let's just wait for a few more minutes." She reasoned out, the son of Zeus sighed and walked over to other pictures on the floor. He picked up a picture girl with deep green eyes. She looked like she was ready to kill anyone on her way, because of her eyes. Jason felt she was just so real.

"You know, I've been having these visions lately." Rachel said softly, but Jason heard her. He dropped the picture on the nightstand and stared at the red haired girl.

"What visions?" he asked, trying hard not feel nervous around the Oracle. Her expression darkened as if something was haunting her.

"These past few nights I wasn't able to sleep well. Images flashes through my mind and made me want to draw them. Most of them are teens wearing black clothes and wield weapons. I do not know any of them, but they keep on running in my mind." Then she became uneasy, green mist surrounded her and her green eyes glowed

"Hey, are you al-"

Jason was stunned and was a little frightened, well he was really frightened. For a second there he thought about opening the door and run for his life. Now he truly believed that Leo and the Stoll brothers were not kidding him.

The room was now covered with green mist, and The Spirit of Delphi spoke through Rachel:

_Thirteen half-bloods are chosen to seek_

_The lost ones in the Titan's keep_

_A forgotten hero shall rise_

_And by its hand, one shall meet its demise_

_To storm or death, shall wield the cursed blade_

_A battle of half-bloods shall ascend _

Jason went still as the green mist vanishes completely, and Rachel fell on her knees. The son of Zeus ran to her and helped the girl up. Rachel blinked her eyes and struggled to support herself.

"A-are you alright?" Jason's voice quivered, and his hands shakily released its hold of Rachel's shoulders.

"I hate it when it does that" she complained, "It was unexpected..." she sat on the side of her bed.

Jason tried to get a hold of himself and cleared his throat. He was so sure he heard the prophecy he was looking for.

"I think I got what I've been looking for..." he mumbled

Rachel chuckled, though her forehead was beaded with sweat.

"The drawings that are scattered on the floor, those are the kids I saw in my dreams" she explained, and picked up her sketchpad. She took her pencil and fixed the hair of the boy she just drew. There was an awkward silence in the room and Jason felt that it's time for him to leave the room.

"Uhh... Thank you for the prophecy, I guess" his voice trailed off and Rachel nodded. He went to the door and went outside. He thought about the prophecy for awhile until he was approached by the group of half-bloods that will be joining him in the quest.

* * *

><p>Piper thought everything will go on smoothly while she was packing her bags. Mitchell and Lacy always keep on adding extra clothes for her, lotions and sun block, designer perfumes and other stuff. Piper figured that they thought she was going on a vacation.<p>

"Really guys, I'm not going to a prom, am I? Please a few pair of shirts and jeans are fine" she told them and Mitchell sighed in defeat. He was about to lend her his hair gel but he put it back to the nearby cabinet. Lacy keeps on reasoning out that Piper needs perfume to smell good while fighting monsters and Piper can't help but smirk at the young girl.

"But Lacy, monsters don't care if you smell good" Mitchell raised a brow and put a hand on his half- sibling's shoulder

"Yes it is! Piper even wants to bring some with her, right Piper?" she gave the older demigod a pair of puppy eyes. Piper tried to think of something that might not disappoint the young girl.

"I can't bring all of it, I'm afraid", she said to Lacy, "But I guess I can bring just one" Piper winked and Mitchell rolled his eyes. Lacy's eyes twinkled and she ran to her chest box. Piper and Mitchell stared at the young girl confusingly while she scrambled through the box.

"I found it!" she cried and ran to Piper with a heart-shaped bottle of perfume with a pink tint. Piper took the bottle and examined it.

"Thanks, Lacy" she said and sprayed a little on her wrist, she smelled the perfume and it has the scent of strawberries.

"Hey, it's not that bad" Piper smiled, Lacy grinned even wider

"It was mom's birthday gift for me. She said it will protect me when I use it" she explained

Piper gazed at Lacy,

"What does it do exactly?" the older demigod asked

"Makes men fall in love with you, typical gift by mom" Mitchell snorted

Lacy ignored her brother and explained to Piper

"Once you spray it, your scent or your demigod scent will not be smelled by the monsters, even gods. They cannot sense you but if you approached them, they cannot harm you as well. Monsters will think that nothing is present there even if you're just beside them. But the gods and the demigods may smell the traces of strawberry. It works better if you put on a lot, increases the duration of the scent and reduces the scent of strawberries."

"So the more I put the less scent of strawberry I get? Not the usual perfume I know" Piper grinned, and pat her sister's head. "This will be of great help Lacy, I can't thank you enough"

The girl giggled,

"You're welcome!"

Piper placed the bottle in her bag, she checked her baggage if everything is set. But she can't help but think about the prophecy Jason told them awhile ago. Will everything go as planned?

* * *

><p>The crescent moon shone faintly in the night sky. A dark shadow stood on the rooftop of Castle Lismono. Everything was silent. Elysia Sandra Rook went still, as if she was concentrating on something. Her blue diamond necklace shimmered as the light of the moon reflected the stone. Her eyes are closed and breathed slowly.<p>

_I pledge my loyalty to the goddess Artemis by joining her Hunt_

Her eyes twitched and was distracted a bit because of the memory,

_I swore to never to fall for a man and serve the goddess for the rest of my immortality_

She must resist these memories, she's different now. She must not pledge any loyalty to anyone again, but by knowing who she truly is, she was at the brink of pledging again.

"Do not fall for your flaws again, Rook. Never" she thought and her brows furrowed

Yes. Unending loyalty was Elysia Rook's fatal flaw. She was loyal to everyone, to her friends, to her goddess. All because of one incident she started to believe that no one will be there for you in the end, even those whom you were loyal to.

A cold wind rushed to the young demi-titan. The wind blew her raven black hair. It was a cold and silent night, after their attack on the three demigods, something tells her that they made a wrong decision sparing Vincent Sanders, demigod son of Hephaestus.

She held the diamond necklace dangling on her neck. She still longed to be accepted again, to be a part of a family.

"Can't sleep?" she opened her blue eyes and turned around to see a young boy climb up the rooftop. He was wearing a black tank tops and knee length shorts. His sandy blonde hair is ruffled from his sleep and his green eyes looked droopy.

"Zave, what do you want?" she asked, turning her back to the boy. Zavion Richard Beckner ran his han on his hair and smiled faintly.

"I can see you're having your alone time again. What is it you're thinking about?" he yawned, Elysia went silent.

"It's none of your concern, Zave" she said coldly. Zave sighed; she never was open to anyone of them before. They just know that she's a daughter of Nyx, the primordial deity of night. Was once a hunter of Artemis, then she left the Hunt. Then poof! She was with them, a group of lost children.

Zave is the son of the female Titan of the Sea, Eurybia. From time to time Elysia usually stays on the rooftops lost in her deep thoughts. He always peeks through his window looking at her shadow in the night. He tried a lot of times to accompany her, but it seems like she always distances herself away from him.

"It is my concern..." he whispered and silently left the rooftops to leave the girl alone in the dark. Elysia stared at the moon and closed her eyes

_Elysia Sandra Rook, you are now officially a member of the Hunt of Artemis. For you have pledged your undying loyalty to the Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's chapter 3! I only put 2 demi-titans in this chapter but you will soon get to know them as the story progresses. They are not the all "emo- mode" I will cook up some of their personality to you guys! Then again, the submissions of OCs are still open! I would like to thank those who continue to read my story, it really touches my heart. Read &amp; Review Please! <strong>


	4. The Green Eyed Girl

**AN: Hey guys! I now officially close the submission of OCs for this story. I would like to thank those who shared their OCs to me and I will really try to put them into good use. The reviews really inspired me to continue this story; I really hope I could live up to your expectations. To be honest, it took me a really long time thinking on how I will make Rachel's prophecy. Making the words at the end rhyme was such a pain, I can't think of the right words. Anyway, back to the OCs. I already made a few OCs myself; I just want to try making some as well ;). Ok enough with my blabbering and let's get to the 4****th**** Chapter of this story!**

* * *

><p>Jason saw enough weird stuff in a day, earlier in the morning he was called along with the other cabin leaders to an assembly, where he made a very crazy idea. And looking at the glowing eyes and green mist of the Oracle, Rachel Dare. He thought a beauty sleep would do the trick; he could at least clear his mind at the moment before he goes into action.<p>

He snuggled the covers to his face and his body shivered, the Zeus cabin was freezing cold at the moment. He rolled in his bedroll and kept his eyes shut. Jason was having a strange dream. He walked on a sandy beach. At a distance he could see a small beach house, it was so silent. The orange sun was about to set, so he sprinted to the beach house. There was a wooden boat beside the house, Jason placed himself behind it and looked around.

The house has a fading paint of sky blue, a pink roof, and a porch. It was small, but it was warm and looked welcome. In front of the porch, he noticed a red plastic bucket and a tiny yellow shovel. Beside it was a sand castle. Jason figured someone lives here.

The door of the house opened and a tall muscular man wearing a blue pinstripe suit went out. Jason was familiar with the man; he has that dark beard and electric blue eyes... Jason's eyes widened. It was Zeus, his immortal father. A few warriors wearing gold armor and helmet followed the thunder god. One was carrying a small girl, about the age of 7. The girl has green eyes and her black hair was tied in a pigtail. She was crying and pleading to let her go. Jason's heart dropped, he wanted to run to the girl and take her to his arms. Another woman screamed from the house, she ran to the armoured men and tried to take the girl. The woman screamed and tears fell from her eyes, her brown hair was messed up.

Jason then realized, she is the mother of the small girl. He looked at his father again, his face was hard to understand, and he cannot tell if he was sad or he plainly doesn't care at all. Jason hated that. The demigod stood up and screamed at the warriors, he snatched up his sword and launched at the guards. But the sand held his feet. Jason cannot move and watched the scene.

The woman became violent and snatched a bronze sword from one of the warrior's sheath. She swung it aimlessly and threatened to attack the men if they don't give her daughter back. Her hand was shaking and blinked her tears.

A warrior knocked the woman from behind and fell to her knees on the sand. Jason struggled violently to get out of the sand's hold. The girl cried louder, her right hand reaching out for her mother. The woman weeped silently, seconds that seemed like hours passed. Jason can't help but feel sorry for the mother and child. He cannot believe his father was capable of doing such thing.

His father said something to one soldier, and in a blink of an eye, Zeus vanished. Jason wondered what Zeus said to the soldier, but he felt anger in him. How can Zeus leave especially when something serious is happening?

Unexpectedly, the woman took out a knife from her pocket and stabbed one of the warriors. Since it was just a plain knife, it shattered in front of her. She was stunned and a soldier did not hesitate to plunge a sword to the woman's back. Jason was relieved for a second; he thought the sword was made of celestial bronze only. But he was wrong, the mother fell on the sand, her light green blouse was stained with blood. The girl watched in horror as she saw her mother fall before her.

Jason went silent; he was silently grieving for the woman that lies lifelessly on the sand. Then the girl screamed, the seawater rose up, making a huge wall of water above them. The demigod was petrified; did the girl just make that wall?

The wall cascaded violently to the armed soldiers, and they were dragged to the sea, Jason was held by the sand and was not pulled back, even the blue house was starting to break, pieces of wood flowed through the water but the girl was left unscathed. As the sand holding Jason loosened, the son of Zeus was pulled by the water, then he saw one last glimpse of the girl, she was standing ever so still underwater, despite the water's strong current. And her eyes, her green eyes were full of pain and hatred.

Jason woke up and sat on his bed. He ran his hand on his blonde hair and he was breathing heavily. What was that place? Who was that girl and why did Zeus try to take her? Questions Jason wanted to ask but he can't find the answer. He stood up and grabbed his travelling bag, he fixed the contents of his bag while the big question keeps running on his head, "Who is that girl?"

* * *

><p>The sun rose and the camp started to life. Breakfast at the pavilion was silent, Jason was alone in his table, as much as his sister wanted to join him, but she cannot. Its camp rules. Mr. D was back from his visit to Olympus, he was informed by Chiron about the Quest for the 13 half bloods. Of course, he just did not mind risking 13 demigod's lives for a quest, that may even made him delighted.<p>

Chiron and the cabin leaders gathered in the Pegasus stables. Jason noticed that one stable is vacant, yet it was marked as occupied.

"That stable belonged to Percy's Pegasus, Blackjack. He went missing with his owner three years ago" Thalia informed him, she even sighed sadly when she finished.

"Everyone, settle down" Chiron called the cabin leaders' attention, "Clovis decided not to join the quest, Di Angelo did not send an Iris message if he will join the quest. So we will start this quest a few minutes from now. Let's just wait for Leo and his bronze dragon..."

As if right on cue, Festus landed behind the campers with Leo at his back.

"Sorry I'm late!" he grinned, "What did I miss?"

"Not much, Leo. But you need to report earlier. Jason and I are worried that we won't get a ride" Piper winked at Jason who turned pink.

"I wish you luck, guys" Clovis said, his drowsy eyes set on Jason and the other campers. He turned back and walked back to the stables.

"Thanks dude" Butch replied and gave the son of Hypnos a handshake. Travis is running for his life when poison ivies are chasing him. His poor brother, Connor was tangled in the vines.

"STOLL!" a female voice yelled; Katie Gardner is chasing after him, dragging a choking Connor behind her. Chiron stomped his hooves and the two stopped, Katie retrieved her vines and released Connor.

Six pegasi are out for the quest, two demigods are paired with each other in one Pegasus. Piper held Jason's hand and dragged him to Festus, the sky prince's face turned redder. The two jumped on the bronze dragon's back. Annabeth and Thalia hopped on a white Pegasus, the same thing with the other pairs.

Jason closed his eyes as Festus, and the pegasi flew to the blue sky, he tried to forget his dream last night, about the girl.

"Are you alright?" Piper asked Jason, the boy gave a faint smile.

"I'm fine, I guess" he replied and looked at the pegasi around them. Travis and Connor are still fighting on who's going to be on the front seat, Katie and Clarisse ended up scolding the two in midair, Pollux and Lou are silently riding their Pegasus, Will lead the way with a compass on his hand, and Butch is just Butch. He stared at the back of Festus, looking back as the camp disappears. They are now out of the safe boundaries of Camp Half Blood.

Jason raised his brow, and set his eyes on the tail of the bronze dragon. He took a closer look and saw a body dangling on the metal tail, revealing a snoring son of Hypnos.

"Clovis! What the hell are you doing there?" he screamed

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's chapter 4! This is just filler; I'm still trying to figure out how I will introduce the demi-titans. As you can see, there's not much hint of romance in the story yet but in the future chapters I will put some. I guess I'll be updating on the weekends, I've got lots of things to handle lately :(. Thanks for reading and R&amp;R pls.! <strong>


	5. Castle Lismono

**AN: Hey minna! I know that it's been a few chapters and there is still a few OCs released in this story. I would like you to know that I might introduce some demi titans in this chapter. I made a few OCs and I really hope you love them! So chapter 5 is on!**

* * *

><p>Will Solace look at his bronze compass, the team of demigods are heading east. From the information given by Vincent Sanders, Castle Lismono is located in Boston. The mission is risky, they have no idea who are they facing. He closed the bronze compass and sighed, he was restless last night in camp. He recalled his entire conversation with Apollo.<p>

He remembered seating at the front seat of a red Maserati. The air was warm and made him perspire. Then he saw his father, Apollo, smile at him with his white teeth. Will thought for a second that his father was a model in a toothpaste commercial, with the bright smile and all.

"Hey kiddo! How's the view up here?" the sun god grinned, Will raised his brow.

"Why am I here? I'm dreaming, right?"

"Is it not obvious, kid? I can't just abduct you in the middle of the night, will I?" he replied sarcastically and his son sneered

"Ok then, what do you want with me?" he asked, rather stubbornly. Apollo shrugged and fixed his pair of sport sunglasses with a red tint.

"I just want to warn you about the quest you're joining" his face was deadly serious; "I foresaw that what you seek is in the east. And what you guys will be facing are strong half bloods."

Will felt his hopes fall down. He thought about the prophecy again; _And by its hand, one shall meet its demise. _Who could it be referring to? Will prayed that he could see the camp again after the quest.

"Is your archery skills worked out?" Apollo popped a question and startled the demigod.

"Well, yes." He replied, his father smiled at his reply and made Will a little elated.

"You're gonna need it. Besides, you're my son. You are born to be good in that" he smiled, and reached out a compartment in the car.

He fished out a bronze compass and threw it at Will. The boy almost didn't catch it, he grunted at his father who wasn't looking at him.

"What is this for?" he asked suspiciously

"It's obviously a compass! For Zeus's sake! Don't you know what it does? Don't ask me silly questions, boy!" Apollo replied furiously.

"Ok, fine! I get it!" Will said, he looked the compass. It was beautiful; a symbol of a sun was engraved in the bronze covering of the compass.

"Ha! I knew you'll like it", said the sun god, "It navigates the place where you want to go to, in Vegas, New York, everywhere! It can lead you to that castle, it's easy to find, and I assure you, you'll be there in no time!"

"What does it look like?"

"Old mansion, cold aura, looked like it's abandoned. You get the picture"

"Why are you helping me all of a sudden?" the young healer asked, the sun god's smile melted. He removed his hold on the car's driving wheel and turned to Will.

"Every parent doesn't want their children to go astray, you know. You demigods think we don't care if we lose you. Poseidon is an example; he wasn't the same when Percy disappeared. All the gods don't want that, even me. Zeus, he may not try to show it, but when Thalia almost died, he turned her into a Pine tree. Until now my father still tries not to show his worry to his children, Jason and Thalia. Same goes to me, I will fight the Titans for Olympus, my family and for my children" he smiled faintly

Will was unsure if he should be happy or not. The fact Apollo cares about him is a very big deal for a demigod like him. For years he thought that their immortal parent does not care for them, but now he realized he was wrong.

"Thanks, dad" he smiled at the sun god

"Bah! Enough with this nonsense! How could I be so emotional! Go ahead you have a big day tomorrow! Sleep well! Remember to use the compass!" then a bright light covered his eyes and he woke up in his bunk bed. Beside him lay the bronze compass the Sun God gave him.

"Will!" Butch called out to him. Will was startled he almost fell from his Pegasus. He held the bronze compass tightly, afraid to lose it.

"What is it, Butch?" he asked annoyed, Butch pointed at the open land where they could land their ride.

They landed safely in Boston, Leo called Festus to leave, and he was afraid what Festus would look like in the mist so he thought it's safer if he's a little distant along with the flying horses.

Jason looked around the city, tall buildings, busy streets, what else would he be expecting?

"Are you sure this is the right place? 'Because I'm not seeing any old mansion in this modern city" Connor Stoll asked his hands on the back of his head.

"I'm sure of it. That's what the compass said." Will defended, Annabeth looked at his compass and it was pointing north.

"I believe there are still old buildings in a city like this, but..." she paused, "it's very rare to find buildings like that" Her gray eyes gazed north.

Clarisse slapped Clovis so hard he woke up from his sleep, but she left a slap mark on the younger demigod's cheek.

"I knew its bad luck to bring a son of Hypnos along!" she gritted her teeth, "Never fall asleep or else!"

"Hey, we must find out first where our destination is" Thalia went in, her electric blue eyes darted at the two.

Clarisse snickered but did not say a word, Thalia smiled gratefully and nodded for Annabeth and Will to continue.

"The compass is pointing North, I say we go there" Piper peeked at the compass. Will lead the way, and was followed by Jason and the campers. It was a long walk; Thalia suggested that they could use a break. They ended up grabbing a few burgers and fries in a fast food chain.

They tried to discuss about the quest while having their meal.

"Do you think these demigods will join us? What if Luke got there first and convinced them to join the Titan Army?" Clarisse questioned, she barely touched her fries, but she was finished with her burger and can of Diet Coke. Leo even asked if he can have her fries, which the daughter of Aries gave him. Annabeth looked uneasy, she has a feeling these teens are not just regular demigods. To make it worse, she has a feeling they are not demigods at all.

"We must focus on the objective of the mission first" Annabeth stated, she didn't took even one bite of her burger. Jason tapped his fingers on the table, he scanned the demigods in the table, Travis and Connor dug in their meal messily, Katie lazily pushed a leaf of salad in her mouth, Lou was busy with her fries, Pollux sipped his box of grape juice in the corner, Butch and Will tried to keep Clovis awake. Piper wiped her lips clean of morsels of burger. Leo happily ate his second batch of fries

"First, save Vincent. Second, convince the half bloods. It's so simple, but how come it's too difficult to do?" Leo said with his mouth full. Katie waved her hand on her face, she was a neat freak and she was afraid to have bits of fries on her face since she's sitting beside the son of Hephaestus.

"I wish it was that easy to barge in that castle" Piper murmured,

"There is also a possibility Percy is there, we might be able to find him" Jason said but Piper ribbed him and he yelped in pain

"Hey, we should at least do something about this; try hard to convince them, right?" Leo tried to lighten up the mood, Thalia glumly bit her burger and Annabeth sighed sadly.

"I just hope your right, Leo. I wish you're right..." Annabeth said softly. And then an awkward silence followed until they finished their meal.

The demigods continued their journey to Castle Lismono. After hours of looking for the castle, they stumbled on an old mansion; it has an iron gate with a gothic design. Jason looked closely at the greek inscriptions on the gate; κάστρο μνήμη, with his dyslexia, he read it as, Castle Lismono.

"Jason!" Piper screamed at his back when two Laistrygonian Giants grabbed Piper and appeared behind them along with 3 other Scythian Dracanae.

"Piper!"

The demigods prepared their selves for battle, and hope that they will be able to retrieve Piper from the giant's hold.

* * *

><p>Earlier that day, Ellen Isabelle Mason sipped her cup of cocoa. She twirled her dark brown hair while looking at the window. Her soft blue eyes glanced at the children placing outside; they are oblivious of what the mansion hides behind the wooden doors. Elle is the daughter of Ananke, primordial goddess of compulsion, inevitability, and necessity.<p>

"Good Morning!" two voices greeted her; she turned to see the siblings, Asteria and Jade Miatralle. Elle placed her cup gently on the coffee table.

Elle smiled and greeted good morning as well. Asteria tied her dyed dark blue hair in a ponytail as she approached the young lady.

"I'm so exhausted, but I can hardly sleep last night" she yawned and stretched her arms up. Jade sat in front of Elle and slouched on the chair.

"You're looking at the kids again. Why do you like doing so anyway?" Jade asked, tapping her fingers on the table. Elle smiled sweetly and watched the playing kids again.

"I don't know. I just want to see them so happy. It's something I deprived ever since I was a kid..." she reasoned out, not removing her gaze at the children

"Hey, you'll be happy someday, right? Every one of us will!" Asteria patted Elle's shoulder. The brunette then smiled. Jade flipped her dyed dark red hair on her back

"How can that happen? No one even accepted us. Tell me how that will happen" Jade demanded. Elle's blue eyes softened and Asteria pouted

"You don't have to ruin everything, you know. Don't be such a pessimist! I know we will find a way. All we have to do is to wait" Asteria chided, but her sister shrugged

The Miatralle sisters are the children of Asteria, Titan of nocturnal oracles and fallen stars. Even though they can be opposites sometimes, they remain very close to each other. They always go out at night to stargaze; Elle always sees their hands are always linked together. The two can never be separated.

"I see you three are already awake" Anika Chrystel Fowler walked in the room, her silver hair was tied in a braid, she was holding a tray of steaming cocoa and warm batch of chocolate cookies.

"You are just in time, Anika. I'm soo hungry!" Asteria grinned. The silver haired girl placed the tray on the coffee table.

Elle noticed a blemish of green paint on Anika's cheek.

"Anika, you have paint on your face" Elle smiled. Anika rubbed her cheek, and wiped it off.

"I just drew some memories, that's all" she laughed nervously

"Are you painting his memories again? The recent memory you have stolen?" Jade asked and took a big bite of her cookie.

Anika brushed a silver strand from her forehead. She is the daughter of Mnemosyne, Titan goddess of memories. Anika hated stealing other people's memories, and playing with them. But she cannot take it back, only her mother can give back those memories.

If only she was not threatened, she would never do that, ever again.

"Well, sort of..." her voice trailed off

"Hey, Winona's awake!" Elle greeted, and smiled at the young half blood. Winona Wakefield brushed her light brown hair and her purple eyes stared at the four. Winona Wakefield and her twin, Matthew Wakefield are children of Eurynome, Titan goddess of meadows.

"Anika, did you spare some for me?" she yawned.

"There's still more cookies here, grab some now or else Asteria might eat everything" Anika joked

"Hey!"

The girls laughed, and enjoyed their breakfast. Elle remembered something,

"Any news from Elysia about the chase last night?" she asked

"Matt did not send me a message. I don't know if they caught the spy" Winona sipped her cocoa.

Then the door burst open, revealing 8 other half bloods, they were carrying a limp body of a boy wearing black clothes.

"Andrew, what took you guys so long?" Asteria asked. The gray eyed boy, Andrew Jacob Michaels smirked and fixed the sleeve of his gray hoodie.

"We can catch him easily, but little did I know that he could summon the dead" he stared pitifully at the limp boy, "But like I told you before, a child of Metis always have plan"

Andrew is a son of Metis, titan of good counsel, advice, planning, cunning, craftiness and wisdom. He is the strategist of the group.

"Yes and he almost got me killed!" Zavion cried, glaring daggers at the son of Metis

"At least we got him, thanks to you. The boy is rather powerful, good in sword fighting. Not until Tyler crushed him to the ground" Andrew explained, and Tyler Smith grinned when he was mentioned.

Tyler Smith is a spawn of Menuetus, titan god of violent and rash actions. He was a tall, bulky and muscular half blood. He is usually not thinking about his actions and just keeps on doing things without second thoughts. He carries the demigod on his shoulders.

Another demi titan holds the handle of a sword made of Stygian Iron.

"His sword is strong as well; you just cannot let it simply touch you" Jonathan Scott, a child of Pallas, titan god of warcraft. His vicious smile and black eyes looks like is ready to kill you anytime.

"If I didn't stop you, you could've killed the boy" Elysia chided, and Jonathan gave a wicked smirk.

"Why do we always spare these demigods?" Jonathan asked, "Isn't it better if we just kill them?"

"That's what we've been ordered to do, Jonathan. And for once, I have to agree to Elysia. Whether I like it or not" Jasper snorted, and Elysia sneered. Jasper Jacox Williams is the son of Helios, titan of the sun. He ran his hands on his golden blonde hair and his bright blue eyes glared at the former huntress of Artemis.

"Now this is new, I never thought you have a brain, JJ" Elysia said coldly and Jasper's eyes widened.

"Call me that one more time and I'm going to blind you with light!" he screamed furiously but Zave wrapped an arm around him

"Now, now we must learn to calm down, bro" he smiled, and the demi titan struggled to get out of Zave's hold.

Matthew sighed and picked up his sister's cookie.

"Hey, give it back!"

"Sorry sis," he took a big bite, "I got it already"

Asteria is looking for someone; her blue eyes scanned the room

"Elysia, where's Yuki?" she asked the daughter of Nyx.

Then someone followed in the room, she was wearing her black hair in a pony tail, her green eyes looked at everyone.

"Yuki! We've been looking for you!" Jade smiled and waved at the girl

Yuki Vaughan is the demi titan daughter of Oceanus, titan god of the seas. She did not return a smile on anyone, even though she might be the youngest of them all, she is the most serious in the group.

She just nodded and entered the room, her eyes gazed on the limp demigod.

The demigod's eyes fluttered, Tyler put him down but his muscular arms still held the skinny arm of the boy.

"I see you're awake. What is your name, demigod?" Andrew asked the pale boy

The boy's dark eyes met Andrew's stormy gray eyes, the demigod's eyes narrowed,

"Nico," he started, "Nico Di Angelo. Son of Hades"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it! So what do you think? Did I portray your OCs well? I'm really curious of what you guys think of the OCs I made. I really hope you like this chapter! So please R&amp;R!<strong>


	6. The Confrontation

**AN: Hey guys! It's been a while since I updated this chapter. I'm really sorry that I may not update these next few days, I've got a lot of school works lately. I just received 7 favourites and 10 followers! That's a big achievement for a beginner like me! I would like to thank all of you for the support! I'm glad I was able to portray some of your OCs last chapter; it's good to know that I somehow did a good job in doing so. There's a new cover for this story, I just found it on the net. Oh yeah, one problem I keep forgetting when I update a chapter, I always forget disclaimers!**

* * *

><p>Jason tightened his grip and gritted his teeth. The Laistrygonian Giant tightened its grip on the daughter of Aphrodite. Piper winced in pain, if only she could grab her knife at the moment but she cannot reach it out of her pocket. She almost fainted.<p>

"Jason...get a hold of yourself" Thalia warned her brother silently, her right hand gripped her silver spear. Leo started to warm up, smoke started to rise up from his clothes.

Annabeth placed her eyes on Jason who seemed like ready to charge at any moment. She held the handle of her bronze knife, in case the monsters attack.

"Jason, don't-"

Jason can no longer wait, his body electrified as he lunged at the Laistrygonian Giant and made one swift slash. There was an arc of blue lightning when Jason's bronze sword landed on the giant's chest, a few inches away from Piper.

The giant dissolved into dust as Piper fell a few feet from the ground, Jason caught her in his arms. Another giant charged at the son of Zeus, but vines wrapped the giant. It was made of grape vines and everyone turned at Pollux, son of Dionysus. The giant growled and tried to rip the strong vines; Pollux then took out his bronze rapier, and ran to the giant tangled in grape vines.

The 3 Scythian Dracanae hissed and attacked the other demigods, Thalia was locked with one dracanae, Annabeth hacked and slashed with another. Clarisse leaped and skewered the Laistrygonian Giant at the back and dissolved to dust. Pollux discarded the vines and grimaced at Clarisse

"That was MY fight" Pollux snapped, the daughter of Aries grinned.

"I beat it first, better luck next time, grape boy"

"Who are you calling, grape boy?"

Clovis slept in a corner, somewhere out of the monster's sight while Butch and the Stolls tried to tow the dracanae away.

After finishing the first wave of monsters, the demigods ran to the injured Piper. Will fed her cubes of ambrosia and said a few words in Ancient Greek. She still lay on Jason's arms.

Piper stiffly opened her eyes; the first thing she saw is the electric blue eyes of Jason, filled with worry. She blushed and tried to sit up. She yelped in pain as she sat up straight.

"Are you alright?" Jason asked, his tone was full of worry.

"I'm gonna be fine, I'm telling you" she replied stubbornly,

Will checked her up once again,

"You have a few broken ribs back there, but it seems like you are fine for now..." he explained

Annabeth consulted the demigod once more and helped Piper up. They approached the gate of the mansion, but it was locked.

"I'm sure that in my dream, this is not supposed to be chained!" Jason tried to barge in

"Come on, Einstein. Are you really sure about that?" Leo commented, Jason rolled his eyes and tried again. Travis and Connor took a paper clip and tried to pick the lock, but there's no use

"This trick never failed before!" Connor barked and Travis put an arm around his twin.

"I know that feeling, bro"

Jason turned to Lou Ellen,

"Perhaps you can use magic?"

The young sorceress took a closer look at the lock then shook her head,

"It is covered by a strong kind of magic, I cannot open it"

Clarisse tried to break it with a stone but it would not budge.

Thalia had a feeling they were being watched from behind so is Annabeth, they both spun around and saw someone wearing a black cloak. Its hood covered the boy's face, the demigods felt uneasy.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked, her gray eyes darted at the mysterious boy

"Apparently, I don't know who I am"

Leo stifled a laugh, but Jason nudged him and Piper shushed the two.

"What do you want with us then?" asked Clarisse impatiently

The boy reached out an iron key, then dropped it to the ground.

"The key is in front of you, why you don't open it?" the cloaked boy pointed at the door.

Thalia carefully picked up the key. The cold iron key was hidden in her fingers, she was uncertain if she did the right choice of picking it up.

"Why are you doing this?" Jason asked once again, staring at Thalia's hand

"There is always a way to complete and find the answers to the prophecy" Annabeth felt cold wind rush through her, in a blink of an eye the boy disappeared.

"Who the hell is that? Why is he so creepy?" Travis whispered at Leo who shrugged

Annabeth took the keys from Thalia and opened the Iron Gate. Then the keys and the lock vanished, turned into a black smoke.

"I have no idea who that boy is or why he is here. But I'm certain with something; he's not to be trusted"

"Then why did you take the key?" Katie questioned, though her attention is focused on the withered plants inside the mansion. Annabeth shook her head; she too has no idea why she took it.

"I don't know, but something tells me that I should take it..." her voice faltered as she took one step on the cracked stone path. Will rubbed his temples, his father was right; it was just like what he described it, gloomy, red bricks, withered plants and broken stone paths.

"I guess we go in now?" Butch asked his bronze sword hang on his side.

"No we will go outside" Connor hissed and Clarisse elbowed him on the back, he yelped in pain

* * *

><p>As they opened the wooden door, antique sofas, tables, cabinets, and dusty chandelier welcomed them. They walked on the red rug of the living room. Old portraits hung on the walls, unpolished armours and weapons are displayed as well. A grand staircase was just behind the sofa set. Butch woke Clovis up again and the demigod followed lazily<p>

They discreetly went inside but was stopped when someone called them out,

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" a voice called out

Jason looked up and saw a group of teenagers are lined up on the second floor. The one who called them out has light brown hair and stern gray eyes that cast them cold glares.

"We are on a quest, about 13 half bloods" Jason replied calmly. The campers nodded and focused their attention to the other group.

"Why would you think that they are here?" he asked again. Jason looked around at the teens. A girl about the age of 12 was very familiar to him, the black pigtails and angry green eyes. She was so familiar.

"We were sent here, to Castle Lismono to recruit the demigods in this mansion to fight against the Titan War" Annabeth continued because Jason was so distracted.

Gray met gray, they looked at each other for a long time, as if they are talking with their minds. Annabeth was starting to think that this will not work out.

"As I can recall, there are only 2 demigods in this mansion" a girl with a blue diamond necklace declared, her blue eyes went straight to Thalia Grace.

"2 demigods?" Will repeated, confused.

The gray eyed boy smirked,

"My, my I guess you cannot make out a smart guess of what we mean. I pity you" his glare went colder, "The demigods imprisoned downstairs, the son of Hephaestus and the son of Hades"

"Nico's here?" Butch exclaimed,

"So that's why he never sent Iris messages" Thalia muttered, Clarisse crossed her arms on her chest.

Leo is confused. If they only refer Nico and Vincent as demigods only, what are they? Leo sure hope that they are not monsters disguised as humans.

"What are you guys then?" Piper asked loudly,

"We are demi titans" the gray eyed boy introduced, "I am Andrew Jacob Michaels, son of Metis, Titan goddess of good counsel, advice, planning, cunning, craftiness and wisdom"

The demigods were flabbergasted. They never knew Titans have half blood children as well. Why did they not know of their existence?

"Interesting, same reaction like the other demigods" Andrew observed, Annabeth clenched her fists.

"Do you reside with Kronos, the Titans?" Annabeth knew this was a stupid question, but she has to know. There might be a chance for them to convince these half bloods.

"What choice do we have?" a demi titan replied

"So you are forced to do this?" Jason barked, and Piper held his arm.

The demi titans looked at each other, as if Jason was kidding them

"It's the same thing as you guys do. You fight because of your immortal parent, same thing with us"

Jason knew that they are hopeless in convincing them, this is going to be difficult

Then a new teen ran to them, as if he was about deliver a message to them.

"What now, Walker?" the girl with a necklace asked, annoyed.

The boy whispered something to them; Jason knew this is not going to be good. He gripped the hilt of his bronze sword.

"I believe there is no more time to talk," Andrew said, "An order was sent to us. And it's an order for us to put an end to you, demigods" he sheathed his bronze saber and lunged at Annabeth.

Annabeth dodged the strike and yelled,

"Everyone! Separate with each other and go to other rooms of the mansion!" she countered Andrew's attack

And so the battle of the demigods and the demi-titans began. In one place of the mansion, stood Luke Castellan, watching intently as the two groups of half bloods clash.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? I'm not that great in writing action scenes so bear with me. There will be a LOT of action in the future chapters. Again, I would like to apologize that I cannot update these following days. Please Read &amp; Review!<strong>


	7. Fighting with Flowers

**AN: In case you wonder why I updated the story despite all the school works, I found time in writing this chapter. I grew so attached in writing stories recently because of you guys, every review and favourites I receive inspires me so much to continue writing stories. I would really like to thank you for all. About the new OC I put in the last chapter, someone named Walker, I made a really big mistake on forgetting to put him in chapter 5. You will know more about him in the future chapters. I kept on thinking who will be the first pair of half bloods that will fight in the story. Some of the powers of the demigods here might be a little extreme. I added a few powers for them, but tell me if it's alright. Again, I hope you like the 7****th**** chapter!**

* * *

><p>Katie Gardner sprinted to the backdoor of the mansion. As she ran along the corridor, fresh flowers and green grass sprouted at the wooden floor. Each stem of plants chased her until she found her way out of the mansion. Katie shut the wooden door behind her, and looked at the rather fine garden in front of her. It was too different from the landscape of the front yard, with withered flowers and dead grasses. The back yard seemed so different, blooming flowers, lush green grasses, a pearl white marble fountain, exactly what Katie's dream garden would look like.<p>

"I can see you entered my territory" a female voice was heard behind the rose bush. Katie unsheathed her pair of Celestial Bronze poignard daggers.

Winona Wakefield smirked and looked at the demigod. She let an orchid run up to her palm as she walks to the daughter of Demeter. Katie looked uneasy, she hated fighting, and she preferred to stay at camp and garden with her half siblings.

"Are you the one who's been following me?" she asked, sidestepping slowly and her daggers are still in place. Winona's lavender eyes followed the demigod, a grin playing on her lips.

"I chose you, that is why I followed you" she shifted to Katie and the demigod reflexively pointed her dagger at the demi-titan.

"Introduce yourself, demigod" Winona touched the tip of the dagger lightly and leaned her face to Katie's.

"Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, goddess of agriculture. You are?"

Winona grinned wider

"Winona Wakefield, daughter of Eurynome, titan goddess of meadows" a vine swatted a dagger of Katie away and the demigod kicked the knee of the demi titan and ran for her dagger. Causing Winona to fall on her knees, she growled at the demigod. The grass beneath Katie sprung out and held her legs; the demigod slashed the undergrowth holding her back with her dagger.

"You are being so difficult!" Winona hissed, and Katie grinned a little.

As Katie got hold of her weapon, a wooden branch lunged at her. She evaded the branch and charged at the demi titan. Winona was wide open. Katie thought that this might be her chance to land an attack, but roots rose up from the ground and guarded her.

"What?" Katie backed away from the demi titan. The roots went back underground, revealing an unscathed daughter of Eurynome.

"Why don't you try to manipulate plants, daughter of Demeter? Isn't that supposed to be one of your powers?" Winona mocked; she was now holding a bronze whip, with thorns growing on the vine. Katie never saw a weapon like that; she knew she must do something to avoid being killed.

"I'm not that good in using it, I'm afraid" Katie muttered

"Surprised? Don't worry this won't hurt much" she cooed, she lashed her whip at the demigod. Katie barely avoided the attack, if she wasn't lucky enough she could be good as dead. But another branch lunged at her that pinned her to the ground.

"Ugh, what the-"Katie grunted and tried to get up, but another branch pulled her right arm violently. Katie screamed in pain, her arm looked rather funny when the branch released it.

"My plants just couldn't get enough of you. Is this what a daughter of Demeter can do?" Winona said coldly. Katie knew that she will not spare her, now that she was enjoying herself. The whip wrapped her waist, the thorns penetrated the skin under her clothes and blood seeped out of the cloth. Katie gritted her pain, she tried not to scream.

Katie almost lost hope; she thought she failed everyone, Annabeth, the campers, her father, her mother, Chiron and Travis Stoll. For some reason, she felt elated when she remembered the boy who usually pranks her and her cabin. To her, he seemed so important and gave her a spark of hope when she remembered his mischievous grin. Katie smiled faintly; she almost closed her eyes and was ready to face her fate in the Underworld.

She blacked out. Katie was shrouded in the dark, she can barely see a thing, but a woman glowed in the dark, she has an aura of light green light. She was wearing a white silk dress with a green cloth draped her shoulders; she held a red rose and smiled sweetly at Katie. Katie knew exactly who she is, Demeter, her mother. Demeter went to her; she took Katie's hand and placed the rose on her daughter's hand.

Demeter brushed a strand of Katie's auburn hair and looked softly at her green eyes. The goddess did not release her hold of her daughter's hand.

"Do not give up, Katherine. There are a lot of people waiting for you back at the camp. They need you. Do not be afraid to use your powers, dear one. You will need it to save everyone you hold dear. The flowers will hear you and come to your aid, as I will be"

"Mother-"

Demeter hushed her,

"Promise me one thing, daughter. Never give up on anything, you can overcome this fight. You have my blessing, dear one. I would not want to lose you" she said and let go of Katie's hand. Katie looked at her palm, only rose petals were left. She looked for Demeter again, but she was gone. Then Katie woke up.

She was held by the whip of Winona, and she had an aura of light green. She felt better when the cloud uncovered the sun. Plants started to rise up on their own and Katie was replaced by a weak whirlwind of rose petals. And a blade was pointed at the neck of the demi titan.

"I was never called a cabin leader for nothing, much more a daughter of Demeter" she said, Katie felt her wounds are starting to heal.

Winona sent more vines and shot flurries of thorns at the demigod, but with her skill in teleporting, she was able to evade Winona's attacks. Petals of roses fell on the ground, Winona was stunned. She never saw such ability.

"It's a rare ability of a child of Demeter to be able to teleport. I never showed it to anyone though" Katie explained.

Winona screamed in anger and launched a vine filled with poison tipped thorns at Katie. But it wilted just a few inches from the demigod. Winona gasped

"The ability to control plants isn't just about manipulating them everywhere," Katie's eyes narrowed, "It's also a rare ability of a child of Demeter to wither or cause the death of plants, making plants grow instantly is very common among us chlorokinesis users"

Winona's plants withered and died. Trees were uprooted; flowers lost its beauty and colour, and the grass became brown and dry. The once beautiful garden became a dead wasteland with dead vegetation everywhere.

The demi titan fell on her knees and gripped a clump of dried grass. Katie towered Winona, her aura was now glowing faintly. She looked down on the daughter of Eurynome.

"You are defeated, daughter of Eurynome" Katie stated, though her eyes softened as she heard soft sobs from the demi titan.

"All we need is a family..." Winona tried to hold back her tears. Katie crouched and faced the girl.

"Is that why you joined the Titan Army?" she asked calmly, her aura was now completely gone

Winona wiped her eyes and avoided eye contact with Katie.

"My twin and I, we're abandoned" she started, "Father is owns a flower shop in Ohio. He was a very good man; he encourages me and my brother to plant more trees and flowers. He said it would please mother when she comes home"

Katie nodded and continued listening,

"Of course, my brother and I also began to hope that one day our mother would come home, but she didn't. She never did. Father kept on waiting and waiting, until he forgot about the flower shop. He never watered the plants and tended the bushes. He was heartbroken. We always try to cheer him up again, but that caused a scar on my brother's neck. He almost died; if it weren't for the neighbours we'd be dead" the memory caused her tears to flow on her cheek; Katie took a handkerchief and wiped it away.

"Tell me more, please" she said softly,

"Then mysterious people, approach us and tried to get us, not to mention, kill us" Winona trembled and Katie pondered for a moment, why would someone try to kill them?

"In our dreams, our mother claimed us. Demi-titan is what she called us. I hated her, if it wasn't for her, things wouldn't be this way. I shouldn't be fighting a war right now"

Katie wrapped an arm around the demi-titan's shoulder. Winona shakily wiped her tears. The demigod wasn't sure of what she would say.

"Yet you survived the frequent attack of those men? How about monsters? Do they attack you?" Katie asked and Winona nodded

"I wanted to win so that mother will accept us, I killed many demigods before. I did it for mother, the same thing with the others. The group of lost children, spawns of the titans are looking for a family. The Titans never looked at us as their children; they too never cared for us..."

Katie knew it was time for her to convince the demi-titan to go to Camp Half Blood. She took a deep breath and started,

"There is this place, Camp Half Blood, where you can find a true family. We were asked to claim you guys. I now know, you half bloods are the lost ones in the prophecy. You must go there, you will never go astray again"

Winona looked at her; her cheeks were red from crying,

"I hope the others will listen to you, I'm not yet even sure about it"

Katie shook her head, perhaps it really is going to be a hard time convincing them,

"Let's just have a rest, shall we?"

Winona gave a soft smile and nodded yes

* * *

><p>On the rooftops, the cloaked boy watched the two half bloods. Luke Castellan was also present.<p>

"I see, Winona Wakefield has failed" Luke said coldly, staring at the cloaked boy

The boy sighed and removed his hood, revealing a raven black hair that was ruffled from the rush of wind. Luke eyed the boy; he still wore his blindfold and his emotionless expression

"I knew they have their own weaknesses. Kronos will not be pleased" the boy said

"Why does he need these demi titans anyway?" Luke asked,

"Never underestimate these half bloods, Castellan" the boy walked past against him. Luke snickered, he disliked the boy.

"Kronos is hard to understand. I never get to know his plans" Luke stated,

"Luke, do me a favour. Stop being annoying. A part of me tells me that you and I are not in good terms" the boy snapped before leaving the rooftops. Luke humourlessly chuckled,

"So he's not that lost as I thought"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How's the chapter? I hope you like it! What do you guys think of the fight scene? How about the cloaked boy? I would really love to hear from you! Thanks for reading! R&amp;R please!<strong>


	8. Nico's Visit To A Mansion Goes Wrong

**AN: Hey minna! I know it's been a rough week, and I somehow managed to write this chapter. I asked some of those guys who submitted me OCs a brief history about their OCs. Now I'm still processing what I will write for the action scenes. I'm sorry to tell you that this chapter is going to be a filler, I'm still thinking this through, I hope you guys understand. Now many of you guys might be wondering what Nico is doing in that castle / mansion. I'm just going to tell you that in chapter 8, you will know the answer.**

* * *

><p>Nico woke up from his sleep; he was still chained to the wall. As he recalled, the big dude called the metal of the chains, Greek Adamant. The most indestructible metal there is, it can harm both mortals and monsters. It's a rare metal, Nico was sure of it. He knew he won't be able to find a way to remove these chains. He will just have to wait.<p>

He glanced at the iron bars of his cell, he was alone. He was tired of thinking on how he could remove his bindings. Then he stumbled upon his memory on how he got there in the first place.

Nico walked in the streets of Boston. Bright light from billboards and buildings made him easier to see through the darkness. He too has been searching for Percy Jackson for months. Nico hated seeing his friends, especially Annabeth, worried and depressed about the son of Poseidon's disappearance.

"3 years have passed, still there's no sign of him" he sighed,

He ran into Grover a few weeks ago in Manhattan, the satyr or should I say the 'Lord of the Wild' was looking for the lost hero as well. Nico shadow travelled to Boston yesterday, hoping he would find Percy there. He also heard from camp that Mrs. O' Leary wanted to leave the camp to search for her owner. Nico cannot forget the look of Mrs. Blofis or Percy's mom, when she heard the news. Nico never dared to see the mother cry. But one thing he was so sure about, everything changed when Percy vanished.

He was also being summoned back at the camp by Chiron. A new quest about recruiting a few half bloods to camp, Nico was also informed that they might be found somewhere near Boston.

Nico walked briskly on the street, until he bumped into someone. The girl stumbled to the cement floor, papers were scattered on the floor. She looked too different from other girls out there. She has silver hair, olive eyes and pale skin, not the usual American girl he sees every day.

"I'm sorry, just watch out next time" he helped her up and picked up a few papers. He caught a glimpse on one sheet. It was a picture of a green eyed boy holding a bronze sword, a blonde girl with a bronze dagger and... Is this him? Fighting their way out of Daedalus' workshop, slashing and hacking monsters.

Nico was stunned, he recalled the memory and it exactly looked like this, the workshop, and the very monsters they fought. He almost dropped the paper until the girl snatched it away from his hand and ran.

"W-wait!" he yelled and chased the silver haired girl. He never noticed that the street went darker and darker as he continued to run after her.

He saw the girl climb a brick wall; she expertly made her way over the wall. Nico caught his breath, he felt like his lungs were about to burst. He breathed heavily and was fazed at the mansion in front of him.

"What is this place?" he said to himself, now he was worried about the girl. What if that place was dangerous? And he chased her all the way here wherein she climbed up a high brick wall trying to outrun him.

Nico walked cautiously to the Iron Gate. He read the greek inscriptions engraved on the gate, Castle Lismono. The gate opened by itself and Nico's eyes blinked, he did not push anything, he did not even lay a single finger on it.

"Here goes nothing" he touched the hilt of his Stygian Iron sword as he dashed to the mansion. He figured barging in the main door wasn't such a good idea, so he tried to climb up to the second floor. Nico felt funny as he placed himself on the brick wall. He carefully climbed up the windowsill and safely reached out on the balcony. He opened the door lightly, so as not to cause any noise. He tiptoed to the grand staircase; he heard voices in the living room.

14 people were gathered in the room, and Nico was familiar with one person in there. It was Luke Castellan. Nico knew he must not be seen, and with his power to cloak himself with darkness, he stealthily hid on one shadowed portion of the second floor. The son of Hades was overlooking the people.

"Kronos is rising soon, he's going to need a host" Luke stated, Nico wondered why does Kronos need a host?

"Who would that be then?" asked a girl wearing a silver vest, Elysia Rook. She sat straight on the couch unlike the others who were slouching. She felt sensed that someone is spying on them, she was still unsure of who it is. But she waited for it to do any action. Nico swore she was looking at his direction, he checked himself again but he was still shrouded with darkness. Can the girl sense him?

Luke shook his head, he looks like he has no idea who would that be as well.

"Let the Titan choose, I'm sure a strong body is needed to contain him" a gray eyed boy remarked, "There's a pretty big possibility that he might choose a half blood"

Nico is confused. Why would Kronos need a half blood's body? The son of Hades continued to eavesdrop once more.

"According to Anika, she foresees that a child of water or storm will be the one to hold the Titan's power" one informed, and their eyes set on two half bloods.

"What are you looking at?" a sandy blonde hair boy, Zavion Beckner asked, he seemed freaked out about the idea of being a host of Kronos. The boy turned his gaze and pointed at a girl leaning on the wall in the corner.

The green eyed girl snickered and looked away, but then said:

"There is a big possibility that he might choose one of us. Since the power of the Titans runs through each of us here, except for Luke" the girl, Yuki Vaughan said, her green eyes darted on each half blood. But Luke seemed uncertain.

Now Nico is really in need of answers, what do they mean about the power of the Titans run through them?

"How about the recent half blood?" he suggested, though he avoided telling the half blood's name.

"Oh, you mean the new one? I don't know why Mnemosyne wants that guy. I mean he's not even that much of a threat is he?" one of the half bloods replied, sharpening his dagger.

Luke grimaced. He looked at the half blood as if he was saying: _You've got to be kidding me_.

"You cannot simply judge one's importance, Jonathan" another girl said, Nico found her beautiful like she can stand out among some Aphrodite kids.

Then the door opened, revealing the same silver haired girl Nico was chasing. Nico looked closer at the girl. She was panting heavily and dropped the papers on the floor.

"What happened, Anika?"

"We are being followed! Someone has barged in the mansion!"Anika Fowler cried

"How come she can leave the mansion premises?"one demanded,

"Anika, who followed you?" the gray eyed boy, Andrew Michaels asked, his gray eyes narrowed

The silver haired girl shrieked and pointed at Nico's direction. The demigod was leaning on the wall, his time maxed out thus ending his eavesdropping.

_Oh great, I was caught off guard_

The son of Hades sprinted to the corridors; several half bloods went after him. Nico jumped on the nearby window. He can't believe he just leaped out of the window of the second floor. Nico rolled on the grass and continued to run. But the grass seemed to hold his feet. Nico unsheathed his sword and cut the grass. He ran freely but more plants kept on holding him back.

A throwing knife whizzed in front of his face, he swore he almost had a heart attack back there. Nico turned to see a half blood, Jonathan Scott, lunge at him, while wearing a devious grin. His and the half blood's blades were locked in combat, while the grasses kept on rising up to his knees.

"You know, I hate the idea of cutting my grasses off" a violet eyed half blood, Matthew Wakefield approached them, he really looked pissed off.

"I also hate the idea of getting myself killed by grasses!" Nico screamed, and pushed the half blood in front of him. He swiftly cut the grasses on his knees in one quick slash and raised his sword. Mounds of earth rose and threw the two demigods away.

A silver arrow barely missed the demigod. Nico spun around to see the silver vested archer aim another arrow at him. He sprinted and dodged the flurry of silver arrows being shot at him.

Elysia grunted while Nico continued evading her arrows. Nico has a feeling he saw this girl before. He figured from the silver vest and her ability in combat, she was no doubt a Hunter of Artemis. Elysia remembered completely that this boy was a half blood. The half blood that the Hunters saved from Dr. Thorn, she still did not hesitate to shoot more arrows to the demigod.

As soon as the arrows stopped, a girl appeared out of nowhere and left a gash on his arm. Nico winced. His dark eyes met her green eyes. The girl was quick and agile, with one fast swing of her bronze sword; another wound was on Nico's chest.

Nico parried some of her following attacks, though he was weakened by his wounds. The son of Hades backed away from the half blood but another one slammed an enormous battle axe on the space beside Nico.

"Where in the-"Nico muttered, and turned to see a tall and bulky half blood with his wicked battle axe on his hand. The son of Hades sprinted to the garden; he knew that he must stay away from these half bloods as much as possible. Though he was aware he was not being followed, he kept on running.

Nico thought that he was safe, for now. No signs of half bloods and he was standing on cement floor, so no evil grasses available. He realized he was in a garden and he feared that the plant manipulating dude might let a vine strangle him to death anytime.

"I should be fine, at least" he breathed heavily, and put a hand on his wounded chest. He flinched and blood oozed on his black shirt.

Then water surged to the demigod.

"This is our territory, you won't be safe anywhere here, don't you think?" a voice came from behind him. Nico was drenched in water and he coughed out some. He looked up to see a blond half blood, Zavion, towering him.

"You don't need to tell me that" Nico humourlessly chuckled and struggled to stand up. He readied his Stygian sword and pointed it at the half blood

"You're on, demigod" he said _demigod_ with distaste and took out bronze house keys. Nico raised his brow at the half blood.

"Really? House Keys? Are you kidding me?"

Zave grimaced, and glared daggers at the half blood who tried to stifle a laugh

"You won't be laughing when I'm done with you" his house keys started to form a bronze scythe, Nico's eyes widened. He always wanted to have a scythe, only difference is that it's made of Stygian Iron.

Zave charged at Nico. The demigod defended himself with his sword and countered with amazing speed. Zave was impressed, the boy was still young yet he was a great with swords. He swung his scythe at Nico, the demigod jumped over it and hovered into the air. He landed on the ground with ease and launched a wave of earth at Zave. The demi titan was thrown to the air, but countered when he let the fountain water cascade on Nico's back.

"That's unfair!" Nico screamed, and Zave landed on his feet.

"Get over it, let's just finish this now" Zave gave Nico a mocking smile. The demigod fumed.

He pointed the tip of his sword to the ground,

"_Serve me_" he commanded, and the ground shook. Zave almost lost his balance but supported himself with his scythe. He stared at Nico with awe, the boy was now radiating a black aura.

"A son of Hades never lets himself lose a battle!" Nico yelled, and the ground opens a fissure with armed skeletons going out of it. Some were wearing greek armours with a bronze shield and sword, some are wearing American military camouflage suit and other battle gears. Nico released 25 skeletons and all charged at Zave.

"What is going on?" Zave yelled and swung his scythe, trying to get rid of the skeletons. Nico smirked and raised his sword to attack the demi titan. He felt stronger when he summoned the dead.

"The blessing of Hades, he has complete control of the earth, darkness and the dead. How extraordinary" Zave thought

Zave was overpowered by the dead, he was bruised and wounded. One skeleton even tried to pull him to the fissure. Zave thought for awhile that he's surely going to die. He looked up at Nico who grinned wickedly at him,

"Your soul, would be good to me" he said, and was about the take all the life essence of Zavion with his sword. Zave closed his eyes, he was preparing himself for his doom.

But the sword dropped to the floor a few inches away from his head. The dead screamed and crawled back to the fissure. Zave blinked. He saw the unconscious son of Hades beside him. He looked around to see Tyler Smith and a group of demi titans.

"What the hell took you guys so long?" Zave yelled furiously, but flinched with his wound.

Andrew knelt down beside Zave,

"You did great back there, it was all according to the plan" Andrew said simply. Zave's mouth dropped and was stunned.

"Hey, at least you're alive" Matt comforted him but Zave wanted to strangle the life out of Andrew at this moment

"I could've gotten killed!"

"No you wouldn't, we've been watching you behind the bushes" AJ replied, a smile forming on his face, "A child of Metis will always, always have a plan"

"How dare you!"

Elysia went in between the two,

"Okay, stop! I knew this has gotten too far but at least we caught him" she declared, the two demi titans averted their eyes from each other.

Tyler carried the demigod on his shoulders, just like what Andrew ordered him to do. It was almost dawn. The sun began to rise and the light hit the city of Boston.

"Let's bring him inside, once he wakes, we'll make him talk" Andrew said, sheathing his sword. The other half bloods did the same. They all nodded and walked back to the mansion.

Nico opened his eyes, he only saw the darkness of the prison cell and he was still on this wretched adamant chains. He heard the wooden door open, revealing a boy with a blindfold, the other half of his face was hidden in his black scarf, but Nico knew that the boy was grinning at him, wickedly. Nico never trusted this mysterious boy, but something tells him, he knew him.

"Can't sleep much, son of Hades?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now that's chapter 8! Another filler chapter, I still haven't decided yet on who will be the next half bloods to fight in the story. Tell me who the half blood you want to fight next is! I hope you like this chapter as well! R&amp;R again please!<strong>


	9. Children of the Sun

**AN: I revised the 8****th**** chapter recently. Thankfully, I was informed of some errors I forgot to insert in that chapter. I was trying to think on what will be the battle sequence of this chapter. I'm really sorry I wasn't able to update these past few days. I was so busy writing nutri- jingles for school, I hope you guys would understand. I would like to thank again all those who reviewed and continued to read my story; you guys never fail to make my day. So chapter 8 is up and running!**

* * *

><p>Leo Valdez trudged through the hallway; he barged in the library, running for his dear life. Leo wasn't sure if someone followed him in here. He really hoped no one really cared about him and just ignored him as he ran away. Leo breathed heavily, he felt like he was able to beat a world record for running at a record time.<p>

Leo's mouth hung open as he opened his eyes to see the enormous library. It has to floors and really tall bookcases, anything a child of Athena would die for. In between the stairs was a door. Leo wondered where that door can lead him to, as much as he wanted to run further away, something is letting him stay in the room.

The son of Hephaestus walked to the door; his eyes are still wandering around the grand library. He was already halfway the large room. Leo almost forgot that he was running away from something, but a blast of light whizzed a few inches from his face. He turned his head to see a boy with golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes walk to him, he was aiming at Leo with his hands.

Leo was petrified. If that shot did not miss him, he would be good as dead. The blonde boy smirked in amusement; he might've imagined the look on Leo's face.

"My, too bad I missed that one" he put his arm down, and brushed his shirt. Leo grunted and took out his war hammer from his belt.

"Who are you?" Leo sneered. The boy chuckled and brushed his blonde hair.

"Just call me Jasper" he yawned and unsheathed his sword. Leo, being a child of the god of forges, was familiarized with the metal used to make the sword. Greek Adamant, Leo was sure of it.

"I rarely see Greek Adamant used in weaponry..." he remarked. Jasper looked at his sword and raised his brows as if it's nothing special.

"Mnemosyne just gave this to me" he muttered, though he said the titan's name with distaste. Leo knew that the titan is pretty much disliked by her younger half blood family members.

Jasper pointed his sword at Leo, who was now emitting smoke. The demi-titan grinned, it was now his opportunity to fight a fire user. He heard before that the power of manipulating fire was not seen for decades, he was so eager to learn more about it.

The two half bloods charged at each other, they were about to meet in the middle of the room. But an enfilade of a gun stopped the two half bloods. A celestial bronze bullet lay on the marble floor of the library. Leo and Jasper looked up, they saw someone sitting on one of the golden chandeliers.

"Will?" Leo exclaimed, his mouth hung open and the son of Apollo stifled a laugh.

"Chill out, Leo. You might burn the whole place up" Will Solace remarked, while playing with his dual pistols. Jasper snickered, he doesn't like the idea that someone meddles with his fight. He gripped his sword tighter.

Will leaped down from the chandelier with ease. Leo never knew that their camp doctor was capable of doing that.

"Go through that door, Leo. I'll handle this" he said coolly which made Jasper fume with anger

"But-"

"Take this, it will lead you to the prison" he threw his bronze compass to Leo. The son of Hephaestus was awestricken by the gleaming metal of the compass. Leo looked at Will who gave him a cold stare, telling him to follow his orders or face the consequences.

"Right" he replied, tightening his hold of the compass and sprinted to the door.

"You're not going anywhere!"Jasper screamed and ran after Leo. Will took another shot at Jasper; he intended the shot to miss.

Jasper was stunned. He was barely missed by the gunshot. He turned anxiously at Will, then to Leo again who disappeared in the doors.

"Tell me your name, demi-titan" Will asked, his tone was dead serious. Jasper leered.

"Jasper Jacox Williams, son of Helios. The first sun god" he introduced himself. Will's attention was caught when he heard the name of Helios.

"Your turn, demigod" Jasper sneered, his sword is ready for battle.

"William Solace, son of Apollo, Sun God. Call me Will" he glowered at Jasper.

"The children of the sun shall face each other, huh? What honor will it be to my father if I defeated the child of the second sun god?" Jasper mocked, and then lunged at Will.

Will loaded his guns with bronze bullets and leaped backward. He shot two bullets at a time. With Jasper's speed, he was able to dodge and deflect a few bullets.

The son of Helios formed a ball of light in his hand then made a ray aiming at Will. The son of Apollo wasn't able to avoid the ray of light. It was too fast and very impossible to evade.

Will was hit on his shoulder. Red blood oozed through his orange Camp Half Blood shirt. Will was stunned for a moment and his gaze was set on Jasper, who was charging at him. Will recited a few Ancient poems to heal his wound, but there wasn't enough time. Will tumbled to the next wooden table, while Jasper swung his sword at the son of Apollo.

Will took cover in one of the tables and shot at Jasper. He was able to make a gash on Jasper's shoulder, but it does not make his injury any better.

Jasper was getting impatient. He fired more rays of light, cutting through the tables, shelves, chairs and books. The more blasts of light he throws at Will, the weaker he gets.

Jasper could feel his body grow weary. He used light to deflect the bronze bullets of Will, but it cannot hold on much longer. His body might give in anytime, but Jasper kept on fighting.

Will tried to tolerate the cuts and burns he received from Jasper. He hid behind one of the pillars, while Jasper was panting heavily in the middle of the room. Will is tired as well, after minutes of dodging, firing and chanting, he needs to catch a breath.

"Get out from where you're hiding and face me, son of Apollo!" Jasper screamed, though his voice was cracking because of his fatigue. Jasper was now forming the last of his energy on his sword. Will watched as the light started to take form on his sword, making a big blade of light. His sword was looking powerful but the wielder doesn't.

"Hey! You've got to stop that blade or else it will drain your remaining energy!" Will screamed, getting out of his hiding place. Jasper's eyes widened and charged at Will.

Will knew that he would be dead if he approached that blade of light. He also knew that it's risky using the light. Lumnikinesis is a special power of a child of Apollo. Will's siblings usually have the power of healing and the talent of singing and archery. He tried to hide it from everyone, even his closest friends.

"I don't care!" Jasper yelled and swung his sword at Will. Jasper's eyes widened, Will was no longer there.

"Speed of light" Jasper muttered to himself and looked behind him. Will was loading his guns with bullets. Will was now glowing really bright, a blinding light.

Jasper was blinded by the light. He felt like he was about to melt in the light. But he did not give up, he still charged at Will.

Will flash-stepped to Jasper's back, Jasper was surprised, and Will fired his gun at Jasper's head. Jasper's vision then blacked out.

_He remembered those times he has spent in Tampa Bay, Florida, his hometown. His mother, Regina Rose Williams manages a tanning salon near their apartment. He was happy living with them back then, with his half brother, Lucas Liam Williams who keeps on calling him JJ and their grandparents. Things were looking so happy and simple in his life back in Florida. He really missed that place, the smile of his mother, his brother's frequent teasing and the warm embrace of his grandparents. He really felt he was accepted, he has a family. But everything changed when he started asking his mother about his father. She would just tell him that there are things that are left to be untold. He somehow longed for a father, he even dreamed of looking for him. The more he wonders about his father, the more he gets on getting weird dreams about a golden blonde guy with glowing robes like the sun. He keeps on dreaming about that man each night; he was trying to tell him something, something about choosing the right path which he doesn't have any idea what that meant. One day he told his mom about this dream, she suddenly became so overprotective to him. And at the same time, he was starting to become more and more troublesome each day. In one night he heard his mother sob downstairs, but his brother kept him inside the room. All he knew was that a group of guys wearing black tuxedos and sunglasses are doing to pick him up. They look like a bunch of CIA agents in the TV. He didn't want to go with them, but his mom told him that they will meet again. He promised her that he will be back, someday. That was the last time he saw his family, years have passed and that promise has not been granted, until now._

Jasper opened his eyes, Will was reciting in Greek. His blue eyes looked around the ceiling. Then Will pushed a cube of ambrosia in Jasper's mouth, causing him to choke.

"What was that for?" he sat up but yelped in pain. His head felt funny, it was wrapped in bandage and he was all bruised up.

"To cure you, idiot. Now hold still or I'll feed you the whole pack so that you'll disintegrate to ashes" Will sneered and reached out nectar.

Jasper reluctantly took the nectar and drank it. It tasted like the juice his grandparents used to give him. His half brother would usually beat him for the second glass, while his mother would scold him and tell him to share some with Jasper. He smiled at the memory and continued to drink. At least a fragment of those sweet memories came to him again, after so many years

"Hey don't drink all of that! You really want to commit suicide, don't you?" Will chided and Jasper rolled his eyes.

"I'm not dumb enough to do that!" he yelled at Will whose face was flushed from anger.

"I'm the doctor here! Look at it! You almost finished the whole thing!"

"No it's not!"

The two children of the sun continued bickering about the nectar and ambrosia. Jasper was still too injured to walk straight. Despite his injuries, he was able to relive those moments he have shared with his family.

* * *

><p>Leo ran underground; he burned his way down to the prison. Fighting monsters is a really difficult task, but he still prefers burning them to ashes than to get sliced into pieces by the light manipulating dude. He found his way to the prison cells, but he saw the cloaked boy in front of the cell.<p>

"Hey!"

The boy looked at Leo's direction,

"You have a visitor, son of Hades" he said coldly. Nico looked up at Leo

"Leo! What are you doing here?" he screamed, his hands and feet were in chains.

"Let him go!" Leo yelled at the cloaked boy. The boy chuckled.

"You have to go through me first, son of Hephaestus" he said

Leo took out his war hammer, and glared at the boy, hoping that he may be as lucky as he did when he came down here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's chapter 9! Next pair of half bloods please? R&amp;R as always!<strong>


	10. Brothers of Thieves & Sisters of Night

**AN: Hey minna! I finally decided who will fight in this chapter! At least it didn't take me a week to think about it! I would like to mention those who contributed so much in the progress of this story,**

**Altairius, JadaWatkins and xFullmetalSoulsx, I really appreciate your help in sending OCs and improving the story. I can't thank you guys enough, as well as those who reviewed, followed and added my story to their favourites. Ok! So let's get started with chapter 10! I hope you guys will like it!**

* * *

><p>Travis and Connor were taking a tour in the mansion, as if nothing urgent is happening around. Sure enough they outrun the plant manipulating guy who was following them until Pollux got in the demi-titan's way. Connor slouched on the couch; he was a little tired after a mad chase from a demi-titan. Travis looked at the portraits, he didn't recognize all of the guys in the picture but he was sure that some of them were the bad guys in history. From the leaders of a revolutionary to the guys who starts a war.<p>

"Hey bro" Connor yawned, stretching his arms in the air.

"Yep?"

"Do you feel being watched?"

Travis thought for a moment, he also has a feeling they were being followed during their stroll in the old mansion. Connor then picked up something from the end table and pushed it in his pocket.

"Yeah, almost the whole time when we're looking around" Travis saw the wall lights lit up. He raised his brows and peered at the window. The moon was shining faintly and the stars twinkled in the night sky. Travis looked at his wristwatch. It was 8:00 in the night.

"What? It's already dark and the last time I looked at my watch, it's just 2:40 in the afternoon!"

Connor stood up from the couch and peered at the watch of his brother. He looked back and forth from the window and the watch, completely confused of what happened.

"That's impossible" he gasped, then in his peripheral view, a shadow moved. Connor froze.

"Is there ghosts in here?" he asked, forgetting all about the sudden change of time. Travis rolled his eyes at his brother.

"You're such a coward, there's no such thing as-"another shadow moved again, "-ghosts?" he opened his mouth

Two girls materialized in the black shadows. One has a dark blue hair while the other one has red. They both have their swords in hand, swords with one half made of celestial bronze while the other half, silver.

Travis unsheathed his dual blades and Connor took out his wakisashi. The four of them were expecting a fight, but they are waiting for someone to start the fight.

Asteria then tried to stifle a laugh; the Stoll brothers raised their brows. Jade elbowed her sister.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jade whispered at her sister who was clutching her stomach while her bronze-silver sword dropped on the floor

"The look on their faces, it's funny. They look like the elves in one anime I watched" she whispered at her sister, grinning, and wiped a tear from her eye. She picked up her sword, still giggling softly.

The Stolls scratched their heads. The girl doesn't seem to take things seriously, except for the red-haired on though.

"Introduce yourselves, demigods" the red haired girl, Jade, asked the brothers while pointing her sword at them. Travis and Connor looked at each other, a grin played on their faces.

"Travis Stoll"

"Connor Stoll"

"Sons of Hermes, messenger of the gods" they both introduced while wrapping an arm on each other's shoulders. The brothers grinned widely. The blue haired girl, Asteria timidly clapped in amusement.

"That was a great introduction you did there" she muttered her face was painted with a faint blush.

Jade sighed at her sister; she too was uncomfortable around strangers. She knew her sister was trying hard enough not to feel awkward around other people.

"Jade Eliera Miatralle" she sighed

"Asteria Kayla Miatralle" Asteria grumbled

"We are both daughters of Asteria, titan of nocturnal oracles and falling stars" they chorused

The sisters stood up straight, their swords are ready in case of sudden attacks.

"The Asteria girl, with the blue hair looks hot" Connor whispered at Travis who nudged him on the rib. Travis played with one of his dual blades.

"I want to ask you guys something, why is it night already? It was only a few minutes since I saw daylight." Travis asked, pointing at his watch

"In this mansion, time runs very fast. The time here is different from those outside the manor boundaries" Asteria explained.

"Oh so that's why it went dark easily"

Jade went in the two. She cleared her throat and faced at her sister

"We must finish our task, sis. We mustn't waste any time, _he_ wants them dead." Jade told Asteria, who seemed disappointed.

"Oh right, I forgot" she grumbled, and then she faded into the darkness. Connor was caught off guard,

"Connor, she's at your back!" Travis yelled, but Jade lunged at him. He crossed his blades to guard himself from Jade's sword.

Asteria swung her sword at Connor, but with Travis yelling at Connor, he was able to dodge her strike. Connor made a back hand slash at Asteria, their blades clashed.

"After this, can I have your number?" he grinned, Asteria blushed

"Half bloods don't use phones, Connor. And after this, I'm afraid you'll be in the Underworld" she grinned lightly,

They broke the sword lock and Asteria disappeared again. Connor was expecting her to attack from behind, but he miscalculated, she materialized from a shadow in front him. Asteria made a quick strike and made a big gash on Connor's shoulder.

"Sorry for that" she muttered, and raised her sword for her final blow. Connor deflected the sword with his left hand.

"It's not yet over, princess. Let's make a deal, if I win, we'll go on a date. If you win, well go ahead do whatever you need or want to do to me" he stared at Asteria's blue eyes and then he averted his eyes from hers

_God, she's so cute_

Asteria thought for a moment,

"That's not such a bad idea," she was blushing a little about the idea of her going on a date with a son of Hermes. It was just like in the animes, but she needed to do what is ordered by their '_boss_'

"It's planned then!" Connor slammed his sword harder, making Asteria drop her own sword. She looked at her back and then faded into the dark.

"I hate it when she does that" Connor muttered,

As much as Asteria and Connor's battle was rough, Travis and Jade was also in a heated duel. Jade manipulated the darkness while fighting the son of Hermes.

"Hey, no fair!" he yelled, Jade chuckled

"Well, that's my power. Blame my mom." She said simply,

Travis was having a hard time fighting with the shadows slowing him down. He was known to be one of the fastest fighters in camp. Maybe because of his father being the god of travels. He and his were also known for their quick hands, again because their father is the god of thieves. Connor, so far never showed any special power as a child of Hermes. As for Travis he was blessed with his speed, he didn't even use it that much.

"Outrunning my shadows won't do anything, demigod" Jade shouted, though Travis kept on sprinting. Jade waved her arm at Travis, the shadows head to the demigod.

_I guess I have to use it_

"Hey, demi-titan!" he called out Jade, who turned to the demigod

"What do you want?"

"Do you know the Muffin Man?" he asked randomly, he heard Connor wail, 'What the hell are you doing?"

"Of course I do! Well, he's-" Jade looked at Travis, to answer his question he was no longer there.

He knocked her on her knees from behind, Jade growled in anger.

"It was a distraction" he grinned, twirling his blade on the tip of his finger.

"I hate you and I will kill you!" Jade screamed and swung her sword at Travis who disappeared again. Travis patted Jade's head at her back,

"My, my we are getting slow, aren't we?" he mocked and Jade fumed with anger. She hacked and slashed aimlessly at Travis.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed and Travis was really, really amused at the moment. Each strike he dodges and leaves small gashes of wound on the demi-titan.

Jade reminded Travis of Katie. Speaking of Katie, Travis was worried. Deep inside him he wished she was alright, no demi-titan went after her. Travis told himself that he will find her, after this.

He smiled when he remembered Katie and that almost cost him his face. Jade furiously swayed her sword in front of Travis' face.

"Timeout!" he screamed, but the demi-titan did not listen.

"I won't stop until I kill you!"

"This is going to be forever..." Travis grunted

Asteria was worried about her sister. She was beginning to fall for her fatal flaw, bearing grudges. At this rate, the chances of Jade winning are narrowing. Asteria has to move fast, she has to defeat Connor to help her sister out.

She pushed Connor away and tried to fade in the dark again, but nothing happened.

Asteria was surprised. This never failed before; it was her inherited power from her mother. Then Connor materialized in front of her, he made a swift slash at Asteria. Luckily, she was able to back off.

"How did-" she was stunned. Did her opponent just do her ability to be one with the shadows?

"How did I do it? Blame my dad" Connor grinned, turning his hand into a shadow, "Hey, you're power really is cool"

Asteria closed her eyes, she tried focusing more, but there's no avail.

"What did you do?" she demanded, her face was flushed red.

Connor gulped and Asteria asked tons of questions of why or how he did it.

"My dad is the god of thieves; I have the ability to steal. So I can steal whatever I want, just like your power"

"You sure have a cool power there, bro!" Travis yelled from behind, making Connor grin wider.

"Take it back!" she growled

"I will take it back, but first, accept you're defeat and calm your sister down. She's making loads of noises back there" he pointed his thumb over his shoulder. Asteria wanted to thigh choke the guy this instant, children of Hermes really are annoying. This fight will be very hopeless; he can steal their powers, which are going to be too difficult. Add the speedy dude and they're goners.

If she accepted her defeat, she failed the titans, her mother. Her sister and she never wanted to do this in the first place, if not for their mother. They wanted to honour their mother, they longed for her.

"Never!" she gave Connor a hard kick on his head, he fell on the floor and Asteria felt her powers are back. She disappeared once again in the darkness, leaving an unconscious Connor Stoll on the marble floor.

Jade pushed on vase aside, looking for the whereabouts of Travis Stoll. It broke on the floor but Jade didn't seem to mind.

"Get out of where you're hiding and face me, coward!" she screamed, her voice was heard around the room. Asteria sneaked behind her sister, and patted her back. Jade turned around furiously, as if she was expecting Travis to be there.

"Jade, it's me!" Asteria yelled at her younger sister. Jade halted and put her sword down, still looking around for her opponent.

"Where's your foe, sis?" she asked, though she sounded calmer now. Asteria pointed at the boy lying on the floor.

"He's out? Where's yours?"

"He hid himself. He's a coward"

"What are we going to do with that boy?"

"We'll bring him to Luke, to see if we can use him. He's quite strong, he can steal powers" Jade said, peering over at Connor

Then Jade peeked over the shoulder of Asteria, she saw Travis trying to pick up his unconscious brother.

"Yo! My brother and I really had a great time, but unfortunately we must now run for our lives" he grin but his eyes gave a death glare at his brother. If it weren't for Connor they would still be able to beat the Miatralle sisters.

"Hey!" she yelled and lunged at Travis, but a silver arrow shot at Travis' ankle. Travis fell on his knees he looked at his bleeding knee, then at the source of the silver bow.

Jade stopped and Asteria gasped. A girl wearing a silver vest with a quiver of arrows hung on her back and in her hand, she grasped a silver bow. Her blue eyes darted at the sisters.

"Elysia! What are you doing here?" Asteria exclaimed, Jade made eye contact with the girl.

"I was following a demigod, and then I found you two were kind of busy chatting out here while your enemy is trying to escape" she explained, and Jade wanted to protest.

"We weren't chatting!" she answered rather loudly, but her sister put a hand on her shoulder. Elysia walked to Travis, who was still in pain.

"A hunter, huh?" he chuckled and Elysia growled. She aimed her bow at Travis' head.

"This won't take long, demigod" she sneered and pulled the string of her bow.

At one quick move, he threw one of his blades at Elysia's wrist. Elysia fired the bow in adifferent direction because of Travis' distraction. With one final struggle he put down Connor,

"I'm sorry bro, I'll get back to you soon enough" he grunted, and threw himself at the window. The glass shattered and Travis was falling three stories of the house to the ground. Elysia stared at the broken window, as well as the Miatralle sisters.

"He is surely dead in that jump; this mansion is like, three stories. There's no way he could live in that" Asteria remarked, gluing her eyes on Connor.

"He's an idiot; he even left his brother here" Jade sneered and waved her hand in front of face. Elysia looked down at Connor.

"He just destroyed the trust of his brother, what a ruthless being he is..." Elysia said under her breath and marched to the door.

"Where are you going? What are we going to do with him?" Jade asked, pointing at Connor. Elysia stopped and turned her head at the sisters.

"Bring him to Luke. I'll continue following the demigod I've been chasing" she said coldly, the sisters exchanged looks.

"Okay, so who's that demigod you're looking for? We might've seen her" Asteria asked again,Elysia averted her gaze at the siblings. She tightened her grip on her bow and her blue eyes stared on the floor.

"A huntress of Artemis, I will need some answers" she said, and sprinted to the hallway. The sisters looked at Connor again,

"So, how are we supposed to carry him?" Asteria scratched her head. Jade walked over to the broken window, stepping on shards of broken glass. She peered down, expecting to see a disfigured body on the grass. Jade's eyes widened, nothing's there.

"He's alive" she groaned, Asteria looked at her quizzically

"Who?"

"The son of Hermes survived the fall"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That took a while. Hope you guys liked it! Forgive me if some of the OCs may be OOC (what did I just say?), I wish I really didn't cross the line there. Again, sorry if there are typographical errors I made, I'll try avoiding that. There are still a lot of fights I'm going to tackle before revealing...other things. Anyway, read and review guys!<strong>


	11. Rainbows, really?

**AN: Hey guys! Exams are getting nearer and projects are cramming me as well this week. I hope you guys understand. Without further ado, here is chapter 11:**

* * *

><p>Katie marched through the corridors. Fighting sure made her all tired and vulnerable. Her opponent, Winona Wakefield was left alone in her now withered garden, she was awfully silent after her confession of why she resides with the Titans, and Katie knew that it was best if she left her to think for awhile about camp.<p>

She was completely lost in the mansion, but she was quite sure she is on the second floor. Katie had no idea on how she got into Winona's garden in the first place. She found a door and approached it. Katie turned the knob and went inside. Her green eyes widened when she saw a body of a boy lying on the rug, with glass shards scattered around him. The boy was wearing an orange camp shirt; Katie sprinted to the boy to help him.

The first thing she noticed was the bloody stain on the boy's jeans, just about the ankle area. A silver arrow lay below his legs. Katie turned to look at the face of the boy, she was frozen in shock. It was no other than Travis Stoll. She never saw him like this; during the Titan War he never even got any serious injuries, proving that he was a decent fighter. Katie looked pained, as much as she wants Travis and his brother dead when they mess up with her cabin, she never wanted any of them to be like this.

"T-travis?" she carefully took Travis on her arms. She brushed a brown strand of hair covering his face. Katie was shaking; she doesn't know what to do. She was waiting for Travis to breathe, Katie was praying silently for him to at least show a sign of life left in him. Her eyes started to tear up. She can't lose him, she'll be damned if that happened.

"Where is Will when you needed him?" she cursed, a tear trickled on her cheeks and turned her head away. She was able to heal herself back then because of the blessing of Demeter. She knows how to teleport and all, but the art of healing wasn't her thing.

Then a cold hand held her wrist. Katie looked down and met the greyish- blue eyes of the son of Hermes. For a moment there it was the first time Katie saw Travis without his devilish grin. He was so silent, no sarcastic comments, snide remarks and all the things she always heard from his big mouth.

"You've been crying" he said in a very serious tone. If Katie was in a normal mood, she would really be shocked.

Katie's eyes were still glued at Travis; she still cannot register what happened. Their faces were only a few inches away from each other. Katie could feel his warm breath on her face, before she knew it she was leaning her face to him, but he wasn't pulling back. Then the door burst open, the two quickly turned their heads to see Will whose mouth hung open.

A few more seconds of silence before the two realized it. Katie blushed furiously and pushed Travis away from her. Will was even more confused, first the two are in a very intimate moment then they are back to the normal Travis and Katie.

"What the hell?" Travis screamed and winced in pain, cradling his broken arm and glared daggers at Katie, though his face was also beet red. Katie wanted to scream back at Travis but she was so embarrassed.

"Did I interrupt something?" Will asked awkwardly, looking at Travis then Katie. The two violently shook their heads no.

"T-Travis is injured, you must help him!" Katie excused, averting her eyes from the stares of the two. Will consulted Travis injuries, he reasoned out that he jumped off the 3rd floor, and then he took all his might to push through the window of the second floor. And with that, he received a hard slap from Katie. After a few rituals of Will, and after eating a few cubes of ambrosia, Travis was feeling a lot better.

"So did you run after a demi-titan yet?" Travis asked Will. The doctor shrugged and told them that he healed the demi-titan then chained him in one of the pillars of the library. Katie and Travis looked at each other.

"EVERYBODY GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

The trio turned to see Butch and Clovis running through the door, they sprinted to the door to the other room.

"What's happening, Butch?" Will asked, trying to sound calm.

"No time to explain!" Clovis butted in, though Travis was surprised to see him so awake. Then there was a loud crash on the wall. The wall broke open, making a large hole as if it was hit by a road roller.

"RUN!" Will screamed and took out his guns. Katie, Butch and Clovis followed Will. Travis still struggled to run because of his injury on his ankle.

"Darn that Miatralle girl" he hissed, his eyes looked back at the 7 to 8 foot tall shadow behind the dust. Then a vine pulled him forward.

"What do you think you're doing?" Katie yelled, gripping Travis's shirt. But the demigod wasn't listening; his eyes were glued on the large figure in front of them, holding a very big war axe.

"O.M.G" Butch gasped. Travis and Katie were frozen as the big dude raised his axe over them, with an axe that big he could cut the two into slivers of meatloaves.

Will fired at the giant's hand, causing him to drop the axe. A loud thud was heard as the axe fell on the floor.

"Travis! Katie! Get out of there!" Butch screamed, waving his arms on the air.

"But I freakin' can't!" Travis yelled back, Katie rolled her eyes. The giant is still busy screaming his head off, cradling his wounded hand.

Katie wrapped another vine at Travis's waist. Then she run to the trio who was hiding behind the door to the other room.

"Let me go Katie!" yelled Travis, trying to free himself from the vine tangled on his waist. He was dangling after them as the demigods continued to run away through the corridor.

"Who is that guy?" Will demanded, still running as fast as he could. The giant was dashing after them, breaking everything that stands on his way.

"He introduced himself as Tyler Smith, son of Menuetus, titan of violent and rash actions" Butch explained.

"Now I see the similarities between him and the titan" Katie muttered as another loud growl was heard behind them.

"Why is he so angry?" Will asked again, and Butch sighed.

"During the fight, he was so offended to see Clovis snoring in the corner. It seemed like he is now targeting him right now"

Clovis's face was flushed.

"I didn't mean for him to take it too seriously! I'm a child of Hypnos, for Chiron's sake!"

"GUYS, YOU CAN RUN FASTER THAN THAT RIGHT?" Travis screamed as Tyler's axe almost hit his feet, now the demi-titan is reaching for his leg.

"You cannot escape me!" Tyler growled, sprinting faster than ever.

"He's gonna get me!" Travis closed his eyes; he realized having an arrow on the ankle was much better than getting his bones get pulverized by this large dude.

"We're almost there!" Butch screeched, looking at the wall ahead of them.

The demigods turned left and ran to the door. Will shut the door, he knew that the giant will be here in any moment, they cannot hold him much longer. The room looks like a ballroom, but who would need a ballroom anyway? The room has no furniture in it, just a plain chandelier hanging on the high ceiling.

"Where is Clarisse when you need her?" Clovis yelled. Butch shook his head; he knew they are so dead. Unless he could execute one thing a child of Iris can do.

The door crashed open, the demigods took out their weapons for battle. Katie took out her knives, Will with his guns, Butch with his plain bronze sword while Clovis doesn't have anything but a switchblade.

"You've got to be kidding me" Will glared at Clovis who gulped hard, staring at his bronze switchblade. Travis demanded Katie to let him go again, but Katie simply said no.

"You're too injured Stoll, take it from a doctor" Will muttered, waiting for the demi-titan to lunge at them.

Tyler then barged in the room. He looked like a Laistrygonian Giant, minus the cannibalism. He grinned wickedly at the demigods.

"Playtime's over, demigods" he gripped his axe and glared at Will. Will knew he too wasn't in shape to manipulate light at the moment, or else he'll end up like Jasper.

Tyler lunged at the demigods. The demigods spread out across the room, Katie threw Travis on the dark corner of the room, ignoring his protests.

Will expertly aimed at the giant but it seems like he's become indestructible. He was now glowing bright red, bronze bullets bounced off his shoulders.

"Blessing of Menuetus, don't be surprised. I know children of Ares have the same ability" he grinned then pounded Will to the ground. Will's head felt heavy, he was blacking out. He should've been more careful, in one strike of those beefy arms of his he would surely knock his light bulbs off.

"WILL!" he heard Katie scream at him, but he cannot turn his head, his vision turned black and he never saw anything after that.

"Oh my god is he alright?" Butch bawled. He tried hitting Tyler with his sword, but still no avail. He was pushed to the other end of the room, but Katie's vines caught him before he lands on the hard concrete.

Katie was weakened as well, even though her wounds from her previous battle are healed; she still grew weary and weak. She fell on her knees, she cannot control more plants at this instant, and how can she even teleport in her current condition. Will was down, Butch was struggling to fight Tyler, Travis is still injured and Clovis is out of sight.

Butch was knocked aside again. Tyler grinned at the fallen demigods then turned at Travis who was still tangled in the green vines.

"Son of Hermes, you're father might be so disappointed in you right now" he chuckled humourlessly and Travis glared at him

"Hermes never looks down on any of us" he snickered, but then he remembered Luke. Right, he promised his cabin mates to bring their family back together again, to bring Luke back again to the cabin. Most of the Hermes kids still believe in Luke, that includes him and his brother, Connor. Some of their siblings even abandoned camp to join him. He promised he will set things right. But right now he couldn't even save his brother from the Miatralle sisters and the Huntress, what more if he is to save Luke?

Travis closed his eyes; Tyler was raising his axe over him. He was expecting his head to be rolling on the floor later on. Travis was waiting for the cold metal to cut through his body.

"KATIE!" Butch screamed, and Travis quickly looked up. A weak whirlwind of flower petals lay on the floor where she was kneeling earlier. His eyes widened in terror when he saw Katie's shadow in the air, receiving the strike that was meant for him. She sprawled next to him; her camp shirt was soaked with blood. Travis desperately tried to remove the vines around him, he should run after her.

Tyler pinched his nose, completely disgusted by the scent of flowers.

"What an idiot..." he muttered and Travis glared at him. He wanted to kill him on his very spot, if only he could get out of the vines. A blast of purple light hit Tyler's arm. The demi-titan turned around to see Butch panting heavily. His arm is stretched in front of him, he fired the light.

"Son of Iris" Tyler muttered. He dashed at Butch who continued to make colourful flames on his hand and threw it at the demi titan.

"Butch..." Travis whispered, he looked at Katie who was badly injured. He closed his eyes; he tried not to shed one tear. Then he felt a tug on the vines. Clovis was cutting it with his switchblade.

"You have to help Butch out there, I cannot do anything else for my powers only apply on sleep" Clovis said, cutting the last vine. Travis was free; he looked at Clovis then at Katie again. He gripped hard on his knife, he swore that he will make that demi titan pay

"Don't let emotions overcome you, Stoll. It can lead to the downfall of a hero" Clovis warned, Travis grip loosened. He can't fail again, ever.

"Stay by her side, promise me that"

"If you say so"

Travis tolerated his wounded ankle, he prayed for Hermes to bless him strength. He looked down on his feet. If he cannot run, why can't he do it the other way around?

"MAIA" he yelled and wings fluttered on his running shoes. He took out his remaining blade and flew at Tyler with amazing speed. Tyler's glow was fainting gradually, making him vulnerable to cuts. Travis landed a swift slash at the demi titan's face, leaving a cut on his cheek.

"You'll pay for this!" he screamed and swung his heavy axe at Travis. Having a complete advantage in the air, he easily dodged it. Butch fired a red beam behind Tyler. Tyler's back was burned and smoked, but it seems like the half blood was able to tolerate the pain. Tyler pounded the floor and the ground shook. Butch lost his balance and Travis covered his face with his arms.

"I will never lose!" he growled and launched at Butch. The son of Iris fired a blue beam, ice crawled over the giant's arm.

"Each colour has different elements, want to try each of them?" Butch grinned lightly. Travis gashed a wound on Tyler's shoulder.

"Never knew that rainbows are that powerful" Travis smirked,

"Shut up, Stoll. For once shut up!"

Tyler angrily swung his war axe at the demigods, who in each minutes past grow weary. But the demi titan seemed tireless. The two demigods were both flung to the wall on the other side of the room. They are both wasted but Tyler still kept his strength after the fight.

"You two will die!" he yelled at them, he gripped Butch's neck at his axe was aiming at Travis's neck.

Then they heard Clovis yell in Ancient Greek. Both of them suddenly felt sleepy, but Tyler was the one who was affected the most; he bunked on the floor beside his axe. The demigods looked at Clovis, they both tried to stay awake, but when Clovis snapped his fingers their drowsiness quickly left them.

Travis took his knife; he wanted to cut the demi- titan's throat but Butch held him back

"We should not kill him, there's a far more important things to handle" Butch's eyes darted to Katie and Will. Travis flew to Katie and carried her in his arms, bridal style. He flew back to the two, and then Butch dragged Will to the group.

Clovis knelt beside Tyler. He closed his eyes and put his right hand on the demi-titan's forehead.

_Two children walked on the slums. One boy was skinny and the other one was bulky. They seemed to look around looking for a place to stay for the night. Then the image shifted. The boys were getting into a fight. A band of men with a biker's outfit and motorcycles surrounded them. Both of them were being kicked on the ground. Then a Harley went into the scene. A man wearing black jeans, muscle shirt, combat boots, and a red tinted wraparound sunglass went down his Harley. His face was full of scars as if he went into a lot of fights. The two children looked at him, they were both terrified. _

"_Are these the two?" he asked_

"_Yes, Lord Ares" one of the bikers replied. _

_Ares looked at the two children, the children moved uncomfortably._

"_I hate doing Zeus's orders. Godly duties, bah! Just take them to the lowest cell in the prison back at Olympus. I drove all the way here to see greasy children. I was really expecting a fight in here" _

_The image changed again. The boys were inside the dark prisons of Olympus. Ares walked in front of them, he removed his shades and played with his knife._

"_Introduce yourselves, demi-titans" he said the word demi-titans with disgust. The children were confused about being called as such. Meeting a god is also a great shock for them._

"_Jonathan Scott, sir" said the skinny one. He couldn't help but glare at the god. Ares grinned when he saw the rebellious side of the kid_

"_You" he pointed at the bulky one_

"_Tyler Smith, sir" he gulped and Ares snickered. _

"_You still don't know what you are, I see" he started, "If Zeus made up his mind, I guess you two will end up like the rest of your kind" he sneered then walked away. The torch lights were turned off as the god of war passed through them, leaving the whole prison in the dark. _

"_Where are we? Who are they?" Tyler asked. _

"_I don't know who they are, but I promise you. We will break out of this prison; we will leave this place called 'Olympus'" Jonathan replied_

_Then the image faded._

Clovis opened his eyes. Does the gods have something to do with any of this? Are they responsible of what these half bloods are now?

"You done?" Clovis turned to see Will bandaging his own head, while Butch feeds Katie with ambrosia. Travis just stared down at Katie, as if waiting for her to wake up.

"Yes"

"What did you discover?"

He could not reveal it, not yet. There must be an explanation to all of this. Ares took two innocent kids from the slums to Olympus and one of those kids is the demi-titan who lay unconsciously on the floor now.

"He just loves pie, nothing important" Clovis sighed and looked back at the demi- titan

There really is something that was left to be a secret for a long time, now it is time for it to be revealed once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heya! Hope you like it! I just made out the prison in Olympus. I have no idea if it really have one. Anyway, don't forget to review!<strong>


	12. The Truth Behind the Mystery

**AN: Chapter 11 is up! I updated earlier than I expected. I'm sorry to say that I may skip some of the battles of other half bloods. But I promise you their battle will be featured sometime after this story. So again, read and review!**

* * *

><p>Leo was knocked to the wall; his warhammer's still placed in his hand. Blood trickled across his forehead, Leo groggily opened his eyes. The cloaked boy he was fighting was just standing there; Leo didn't even land his hammer on him. The boy was good in sword fighting; Leo was overpowered by him that easily.<p>

"Giving up?" the boy asked, grasping his bronze sword. Leo stood up, glaring at the cloaked boy.

"Heh, I don't who you are and what you do. But that won't stop me from saving my friends!" Leo cried and lunged at the boy.

"Leo, be careful!" Nico yelled in his cell, beside him was Vincent Sanders who was driven by madness in his time in this mansion. Nico figured that Vincent might need a visit to Mr. D when they go back to camp. The son of Hades, struggled to release himself from his chains, but started to feel hopeless. The chains have Ancient Greek inscriptions; it looked somewhat like a binding spell a Hecate kid could unlock. Unfortunately, Lou Ellen isn't here.

Leo was pinned to the ground by someone else. A blonde dude was stepping on the back of the fire user. He was playing with a bronze house key in his fingers.

"You!" Nico growled, remembering completely who that guy is.

"Di Angelo" Zavion Beckner sneered. Leo tried to rise up to his feet, but Zave kept on pinning him to the floor.

"It appears that you have just meddled with my battle" the cloaked boy assumed, putting his guard down. Zavion smirked and took his foot off Leo's back. The demigod groaned as he stood up from the floor.

"Leave it to me. Besides, I know you have better things to do" Zave mocked, the boy just chuckled humourlessly. Nico observed the cloaked boy, the hands of the boy was hidden because of the long sleeves of his cloak. The son of Hades was intrigued when he did not sheath his sword; instead it looks like it shrunk into something small the boy held in his hands. Nico can compare it a lot like Percy's sword, Riptide, that when you uncap it, it turns into a bronze sword.

Leo stood up, smoke began to emit from his body again. Zavion raised his brow; he twirled the house keys in his fingers.

"A fire user, this will be too easy" he muttered, he stopped playing with his keys and faced the demigod. Leo blinked when he saw the house keys held by Zave.

"You've got to kidding me" Leo gasped, a smile forming on his face. Zave frowned; he had enough hearing everyone commenting on his house keys. There are lots of forms out there his blade can use, but why did Mnemosyne chose a regular house key?

"I'm used on hearing that," Zave smirked, "But you won't go anywhere, son of Hephaestus"

Zave's house keys turned into one wicked Celestial Bronze scythe. Leo smirked, would love to forge one scythe in camp once he gets out of here, if he gets out here.

"How did you know I'm a child of the forge?"

"You're smoking"

"Oh"

With that, Zavion swung his scythe at Leo, the son of Hephaestus leaped on the thick blade of the scythe. Zave noticed that his blade becomes hotter when it came in contact with Leo. Being the son of Eurybia, titan goddess of the sea, he can withstand heat better than normal demigods.

Leo jumped behind Zavion and swayed his war hammer at the demi-titan. Zave almost got his face hit, good thing he was able to pull himself away. Leo threw a fireball at him and hit Zave on his shoulder. Zave winced in pain, of course but he was able to extinguish it quickly.

The cloaked boy laughed behind them,

"I know you could do any better than that, Zave"

"Shut up or I'll drown you!"

"If you can..." the boy whispered to himself, but Nico heard it all too well. What does he mean, if you can?

After a flurry of fireballs Leo hurled at Zave, the demi- titan has a few burns but it's not enough to weaken him. Leo knew that something is odd about this half blood; how come is he not affected much by the scorching flame?

"You're Leo Valdez, right?"

"Hell yeah, wait how did-"

Zave lunged at Leo. The son of Hephaestus left trails of fire as he dodged to his left.

"Jasper hates you"

"Who?"

Leo swung his war hammer, making an arc of fire. He inflicted another burn on Zave's shoulder but the demi titan doesn't seem to care.

"Nothing, I just figured you're the fire using dude Jasper told me"

"Okaay, since you know me already. How about you introduce yourself?"

Zave gave Leo a big gash on his shoulder. Leo backed away immediately.

"You'd be surprised. The name's Zavion Beckner, son of Eurybia"

"Wait, the titan goddess of the sea?"

"Yep"

"Shit"

Zavion charged at Leo again, the demigod evaded it but it made a small wound on his knee. Leo gritted his teeth and fired another fireball at Zave. Now he knew why Zave wasn't affected that much by his fire. Zavion growled in irritation, the water pipes started to churn.

"Umm, Zave? Do you mind not to put the water pipes in this? You're going to flood the whole prison" the cloaked boy pointed out, he was leaning on the stone wall in front of the cell. Nico knew Leo won't be able to survive once the water in those pipes surged. He must find a way to help Leo out.

"I will finish this once and for all, fire user!"

Leo's eyes widened, he could discern that if Zave uses water, he's so going to have a bad time. Water from sputtered from the pipes, the screws started to loosen and soon enough, water cascaded to the prison. The cloaked boy just stood there, while Nico was being pulled by the strong current, Vincent as well.

Leo was shoved underwater; he could feel the pressure of the water pushing him deeper. Leo began to feel weakened; the water's current becomes even stronger each minute.

"LEO!" Nico yelled in his cell, water was also rising in their cell. If only he can do something about it now. Leo was already out of sight, Zave somehow felt guilty. He made the water calm a little. Then a voice shouted out of nowhere.

"Aposyndéoun tis alysídes!" everyone turned to where the voice came from. Anika Fowler was sprinting through the doorway of the prison. The Greek inscriptions written on the adamant bars and chains of Nico and Vincent glowed, then disappeared like smoke. The cloaked boy did not say a word, but Nico was sure he was glaring at the young girl right now through his black blindfold.

Nico summoned his Stygian Iron sword from the ground. Once he got his hold on it, he lunged at the cloaked boy. A wall of water rose in front of him and turned to solid ice. Nico's sword was stuck on the cold frost. Anika clashed with Zavion at the back.

"Why are you doing this, Anika?!" Zave yelled, pushing the girl to the cascading water.

"I want to redeem myself! All these years did you not think the Titans were using us?!" she yelled back, and then chanted in Ancient Greek:

"Ateleío̱tes ýpno!"

Zavion felt his eyes grew droopy; he was knocked down in the gushing waters. He hated it when Anika uses spells. The water is supposed to stop cascading right now, since Zave knocked out cold. Nico was sure of it; he broke the ice and leaped backwards.

"Let's go!" he yelled at Vincent. The demigod did not move a muscle. Nico has no other choice; he made a dark portal and grabbed Vincent by his shirt.

"W-what are you doing?!" the demigod cried,

"I assure you that you will have a safe passage back to the camp" Nico said simply and threw the demigod in the portal.

"How nice of you, really" the cloaked boy remarked, Nico turned around.

"Who are you?!" Nico exclaimed, charging at the boy. Nico was blustered to the air when a mini tornado appeared before him.

"That's one thing I cannot answer" the boy sighed, Nico stared at the boy confusingly.

"Nico, let's go!" Anika yelled, she was holding Leo by his shirt. Nico snickered and followed Anika anyway.

"Why are you helping us?!" he demanded as soon as he approached Anika

"I'll explain later!" she cried, looking back at the cloaked boy.

"Who is he?!" Nico asked, sprinting away with Leo's arm over his shoulders

Anika bit her lip,

"Someone you don't want to cross paths with"

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the mansion, Lou Ellen stood up from the floor. The once neat and orderly studio room looked nothing now but an abandoned room with broken furniture and scattered papers. Lou struggled to walk to the nearby table. Her battle with Anika Fowler, daughter of Mnemosyne has come to an end. Lou still cannot accept the fact that she was defeated by the demi titan. The daughter of Hecate was still suspicious about Anika, the first time she talked to her, the girl did not want to fight but when her eyes glowed, everything changed she became too aggressive.<p>

"Now she left me because she has other matters to do. How peculiar" Lou mumbled, leaning over the table. She picked up the sketchpad on the table. She flipped the cover and read a message in front:

"_To the one who will dare to look upon this pad, I would like to tell you that this will be the answer to one you've been looking for. Before you start to detest me, I would like to tell you that I did not want to do this. I never did. I was forced to do this. So I give you my deepest apologies, even I do not know how to fix this. Only my mother can. Again, I ask for your forgiveness"_

_-Anika Chrystel Fowler, daughter of Mnemosyne_

Lou grew curious; she quickly flipped another page and read the title, "Memory No. 13, Son of Poseidon". Lou's eyes widened, she cannot believe it. Maybe this is the reason why Percy remained missing.

Lou scanned the first few drawings. It was neatly drawn, as good as Rachel's drawings. The drawings show Percy's quests along with Annabeth and his other friends. Then Lou paused at the last few pages. It shows an image of a boy wearing a camp shirt, with a bronze sword in his hands standing in front of the gates of Castle Lismono. Then there was a note below that said:

"_A child of Poseidon was tricked by the voice of Mnemosyne. He mistook it as the voice of the Goddess Hera"_

"That explains it..." Lou mumbled and flipped another page to another. Most of it was pictures of Percy facing off the rest of the demi titans, and then another note was written below:

"_Demi titans were known to be strong; very few are known to be alive. Percy Jackson defeated all of the demi titans on his way. The demigod was looking for his way to get out of the mansion, but it seems like mother has other plans for him."_

Lou did not like the sound of this; she eagerly turned another leaf of paper. The drawing shows that Percy was lost in the mansion, lurking around the mansion.

"Can he not remember his way back?" Lou said to herself. What would Annabeth think about this?

She read another note:

"_Mother told me to take his memories away, which I hated to do the most. The reason I hated it is because of my power, my family forgot me, and they mistook me as a stranger. Because of that my mother took me away. I reluctantly cast the spell on Percy, the longer he stays in the mansion, the more he loses his memories. I pitied him; I cannot bear to see another one being used by the Titans again. That's why I gave him one last brink of hope: I did not steal the name Annabeth in his memories. I believe he will find his way to that person who has that name. He will never let that slip away"_

"Where is Percy now?" Lou asked herself, she released her hold of the last leaf. She closed the sketchpad, she felt bad for Percy and Annabeth as well. She took the sketchpad in her arms.

"Annabeth must know about this"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There has been a slight change of plans here. Vincent is supposed to fight along with them but I changed it. So how was the chapter? Annabeth's battle will be the next one! I hope it's alright if the other battles are skipped. But I assure you, those half bloods that are skipped will be featured on the next story. Yep, you heard it right! There will be a sequel! R&amp;R please!<strong>


	13. The Brain Children

**AN: Since I got lots of time writing these days, I uploaded the latest chapter. Though it was originally planned that Nico will be the one to fight next, I just can get over of what Annabeth's reaction will be when she discovers what truly happened to Percy. Hey, I'm a true Percabeth shipper here! Nico will be featured in the next chapter. So please read and review!**

**Disclaimer (At last, I did not forget putting it right now!): Sadly, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

><p>Clashing of blades echoed in the mansion lobby. Andrew back flipped to evade Annabeth's swinging blade. It's been awhile since the battle started, Annabeth was now worried if the other campers are alright. She hoped that they will not lose someone on their way back to camp.<p>

Andrew parried Annabeth's attacks. He swung his sword at the daughter of Athena; Annabeth received a gash on her waist. Annabeth toppled backwards and winced as she put a hand on her wound. Annabeth has few minor cuts and bruises on her body, after minutes that seemed like hours she felt worn out.

The son of Metis also has his share of injuries. He truly wasn't built for combat; he was born as a strategist. He panted heavily while glaring daggers at Annabeth.

"Had enough?" Andrew asked under his breath. Annabeth chuckled humourlessly; her fiery gray eyes darted at the son of Metis.

"Don't raise your hopes up, son of Metis" Annabeth exasperatedly pointed her bronze knife at Andrew. He gripped his sword tighter, a smirk played on his lips.

"I see, you're not the same as the other demigods I knew" he lunged at Annabeth. The daughter of Athena blocked Andrew's sword.

"Where is Percy?!" she growled as their weapons are locked in combat. Annabeth gritted her teeth, pushing harder, but Andrew fought back.

"You really want to know about it?" Andrew knitted his brows, shoving Annabeth backwards. She staggered to get hold of her composure.

Andrew wiped the trickling blood in the corner of his mouth. Annabeth ran a hand on her damp forehead. Her curly blonde hair looked like it was run over by a mini tornado. Her camp shirt has ripped parts.

"Percy means a lot to everyone at camp...to me" Annabeth's voice trailed off at the end of her statement. Andrew then charged at Annabeth, she swiftly returned the strikes Andrew throws at her. Annabeth's rigorous training at camp did pay off.

Annabeth pinned Andrew to ground, putting her knife over Andrew's neck.

"Tell me right now where Percy is! Or I'll put an end to you!" she threatened, but Andrew just snickered.

"You really are impatient, just like Athena" the dagger went dangerously close to his skin, but Andrew didn't seem to mind.

"Get to the point, Andrew" she sneered. Annabeth was so desperate in searching for Percy. She wanted to know where he is right now, but the more she thought about him, the more she loses track on the quest.

"You're actions will greatly affect the outcome of your quest. Per say, if told you of the whereabouts of Percy, you might give in to your emotions and be the cause of the downfall of your friends"

"I will never be a downfall of anyone, I am a child of Athena!" she seethed, Annabeth was starting to have the urge to slit Andrew's throat right now.

"I see we have the same fatal flaw, hubris. Do you think you can do better than trying to squeeze out the information from me?"

"One more word or I'll cut off your silver tongue!" Annabeth leered at Andrew, who looked very amused.

Andrew smirked, he took Annabeth's arm and restrained her.

"You see, emotions affect one's focus and actions. Because of you annoyance, you got caught off guard"

"Why are you telling this to me?"

Andrew thought for a moment,

"During our fight, I thought all about us joining you in the war. To think, I'm really supposed to be on the side of the gods"

Andrew let go of her, but his sword is still on place. He was expecting Annabeth to attack him, but instead she thought over of what he just said.

"Is that because your mother is Metis?" she asked, stroking her chin. Andrew gave an amused smile; at last he was able to find someone he can have a sensible conversation with. Elysia and Walker can be rational when he starts a conversation with her. Zavion, Jonathan, Matt, especially Tyler he cannot get a very nice response from those shallow minded guys. Winona will just say she doesn't care, he barely talks to Anika and the Miatralles are pretty bright but he still cannot get what he was looking for from them.

"You're right, Metis never fought against the gods. In fact, she even had a child with Zeus and that is Athena. Her brain children are supposed to be on where her alignment is, and that alignment is with the gods"

Annabeth wanted to learn more about these things. It makes sense to know the reason why her opponent is facing her, it was never logical to fight without a proper reason. She can now bring the pieces up. If Andrew was aware that he is supposed to be on the Olympian's side, why does he still oppose them? That is what Annabeth should know

"You are sentient about which side you are supposed to be in, but why doing it otherwise?" Annabeth asked, charging at Andrew. The fight still went on; clacking of metal was heard throughout the four corners of the lobby.

"The gods themselves are plotting against me! How can I bring myself to fight for them?" he jeered, swaying his sword at Annabeth. She narrowly dodged the blade; it was able to sever the cord of Annabeth's hair and made a small laceration on Annabeth's cheek. Curly blonde hair flowed on her shoulders, blood dripped on the tiny cut on her right cheek.

"What do you mean plotting against you?" Annabeth asked, she gripped her Yankees cap in her pocket

Andrew's expression hardened. As Annabeth charged at him,

"Want to know the truth about demi-titans?" he started; he clashed his word at the bronze knife. Without waiting for Annabeth's response he continued,

"Demi-titans are the same as you demigods, we are attacked by monsters as well. Our scent is stronger than those of you demigods. We don't care much about monsters, we fear the soldiers of the gods. They hunt down children of the Titans as well; they feared that the prophecy may not refer to their demigod children. That's why in Zeus's order, all the demi-titans will be killed. Our Titan parents pitied us, that is why Mnemosyne made this mansion, she kept all the remaining demi-titans here. And those demi-titans, that's us"

Annabeth pulled away, deciding what she is supposed to do about this. She looked down, for centuries; the gods hid the existence of these half bloods from them. She never imagined the Gods are able to do such thing. Annabeth had her share of stories regarding the gods' injustices, but this is just too different.

Andrew lunged at her; his strokes became more powerful than before. Annabeth tried to keep up to his strength, but there's no avail. She fell on her knees, with Andrew towering her.

"Is that why you fight against the gods?"

"Yes, taking us away from our peaceful lives was not easy for us"

The child of Athena stood up abruptly, causing Andrew to leap backwards.

"I know it's been rough to all of you, but do you think Kronos will bring back what you did for him?" Annabeth seethed, she took out her Yankees cap.

"Some of us believed it, like Yuki. But I never brought my hopes up" Andrew's stormy gray eyes met Annabeth's.

"If you are not expecting anything from the Titans, why help them?"

"I want to avenge someone"

"Who?"

"It's none of your business!" Andrew pounced at Annabeth. Annabeth was too weary to fight much longer; she quickly put on her Yankees cap and turned invisible in a blink of an eye. The son of Métis was not surprised for Annabeth used it a lot on their battle.

Andrew paused, trying to sense where Annabeth is. There was an ear piercing silence followed as Andrew waited. He closed his eyes; he loosened his grip on the hilt of his sword.

Once Andrew opened his eyes, he made a swift slash behind him. He felt a pang of pain on his chest, but then a blue Yankees cap fell on the floor. Annabeth Chase's eyes widened, a huge gash rushed across her torso. The two half bloods tumbled on the floor.

Andrew leaned on the wall, while Annabeth fell on her knees. Both of their weapons lay on the floor,

"This calls for a tie?" Annabeth wheezed. Andrew chuckled, clutching his shirt.

"Don't fool yourself. Both of us never want a tie"

Annabeth smiled and opened her eyes. They both heard a loud sound of winds howling and lightning rumbling on the second floor.

"Elysia"

"Who?" Annabeth asked, and then she remembered the raven black haired girl wearing a silver vest. She was one of the Hunters of Artemis before.

Andrew ignored her but he was walking away.

"Where are you going?!" Annabeth demanded, she was clenching her fists, "You haven't told me where Percy is!"

Andrew turned around and stared at Annabeth,

"I'm going to where the sound came from. I'll give you a hint, he is near you. You just can't see him there" then he ran away, tolerating the stinging pain of his wounds.

"Near me?" Annabeth whispered, and then a voiced called out to her.

"Annabeth!" it was Lou Ellen. Annabeth spun her head to Lou who was catching her breath as she reached Annabeth.

"What happened to you?! Here, have some ambrosia" Lou fished out an ambrosia in her pocket.

"Where did-" Lou shushed Annabeth and pushed the cube of ambrosia to Annabeth's mouth.

"Never question a magician, Annabeth" Lou smiled, and then her smile faded as her eyes looked at the sketchpad beside her.

Lou picked it up and handed it to Annabeth,

"You might want to check this out. I may answer what you have been looking for"

Annabeth reluctantly took the pad, as she opened it she read the starting message. Lou averted her eyes from Annabeth. The daughter of Athena was frozen in shock, in each page her hands were shaking. Lou can tell Annabeth was trying not to shed a tear, but she was failing to do so.

"How can they do this to him?!" she cried, gripping the last page. She buried her face in her hands,

"Where is Percy?!" clutching the last page.

Lou knew this was going to happen, Annabeth will get hurt. She tried to comfort the blonde but she wasn't able to comfort her. Just when Annabeth started to calm down, Lou went in:

"We'll find him, Annabeth. I'm sure of it" Lou sounded unsure,

"Percy's alive, I know it. And I'm going to find him" Annabeth muttered.

The ground below them shook, as if there was an earthquake. Lou knew too well who made the earthquake. It was no other than Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this chapter sucks! I don't have enough ideas running in my brain right now! I'm really sorry! Please read &amp; review again! <strong>


	14. Hellfires

**AN: Hey'all! I would like to inform you that the story is coming very near to its end! I'm still trying to work out on how the sequel would go. Now I'm back on track! It's Nico's turn to fight! Elysia and Thalia are next in line. So without further ado, here's the latest chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO!**

* * *

><p>Anika, Leo and Nico dashed through the prison. From a distance they can still hear the waves of water made by Zavion. Nico still has Leo hanging on his shoulder, until now the demigod did not even make one movement since the son of Eurybia drowned him.<p>

Nico looked around the prison, plain stone walls, torch lights and barred cells. It looks like a plain prison from the ancient times. Nico has his share of prisons in the Underworld but this underground reformatory looked like a hotel compared to that in his father's realm.

"We must be far enough, put Leo on the floor. I'll be able to heal him" Anika ordered. Nico's eyes narrowed.

"Why should I follow you? You're an enemy" Nico leered. Anika shook her head; children of Hades can be such a pain.

"That's because I just saved your life. Leo won't have the same fate if you don't oblige!" Anika replied sternly. The son of Hades snickered and reluctantly put Leo down.

Anika chanted in Ancient Greek, green light glowed on her hands and Nico was amazed. She ran her hand on Leo's chest and the wounds began to heal. His broken limbs, lacerations and other injuries were instantly healed.

"How did-"

"An Ancient Greek spell, I studied it during my stay here. Spells Hecate taught mankind ever since they were made and thrived in this world" Anika explained, not removing her gaze at Leo.

Leo fluttered his eyes; first thing he saw was Anika's eyes. Leo blushed. He stood up abruptly, but Nico pushed him down. His hazel eyes looked around nervously, he was breathing heavily.

"Whoah, it's alright. There's no cascading water rushing onto you right now" Nico smirked but Leo still seemed shocked.

"Skullface, what the hell happened? Where's Vincent?" he asked as soon as he got hold of himself. His eyes were not focused on Nico though, he was focused on Anika. The girl shifted uncomfortably at Leo's stare.

"Don't call me names, Valdez"

"So we're in a last name basis here, Di Angelo"

"Shut up. Anyway, Anika here saved us both from the water dude and the cloaked guy"

Leo eyed Anika again; she averted her eyes away from him. The fire user grinned,

"Why?" he sat closer to Anika. The girl scooted a little farther, Nico can't hide a smirk. It was pretty obvious Leo was trying to hit on the girl.

"I-I just want to... um... redeem myself" she stammered, Leo grinned wider. Anika raised a brow at him,

"Why are you looking at me?" she asked, playing nervously with her hair.

"You look cute. But why is your hair silver?"

"Umm...well..."

"Did you dye it?"

"No!"

Leo rubbed his chin as if he has an imaginary beard. Nico stifled a laugh; he really should've brought his blackmailing list on his way here.

"You wear a wig, don't you?" he pulled a strand of Anika's hair, the girl yelped in pain, "Hmmm, with super glue?" he chuckled.

"There is no way I'll put glue on my head!" Anika replied, a smile played on her face. Leo sighed in defeat, he leaned on the wall.

"Anika, can I ask you something?" Nico went in,

"Hmmm?"

"How come the Titans that were thrown in Tartarus before had children?" Nico asked, his Stygian sword was dangerously close to Leo's face. The demigod backed away.

"During WWII, as the war wages on the earth, Titans become even more eager to leave Tartarus. The gods were so busy in the war as well; other Titans were able to escape. A few were lucky enough, because of my mother; they were able to leave Tartarus. Lord Hades tried to search for the escaped Titans, but they hid in the presence of the mortals. The titans used the mortals to shroud themselves from the gods. Cowardly, I know, but during the times they concealed themselves, they fell in love with some mortals as well. And with that, we demi-titans were born"

"How come the gods never crossed paths with them?"

"That I'm not sure. My mother might have figured a way to shroud them from the gods."

Nico nodded, everything made sense right now. Leo shook his head, persuading Anika to explain it again. Knowing Leo, he just wants Anika to see batting her eyes again while she spoke.

Anika put a hand on his forehead. She was trying to consult if he feels a lot better now.

"You're hot" she said, removing her hand from his forehead.

"I know right!" Leo grinned, Anika's face flushed. Nico rolled his eyes.

"She meant you're temperature, Valdez"

Leo snickered, and crossed his arms. Anika giggled lightly.

"Killjoy"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing" Leo chimed. Then Nico suddenly stood up, Anika took her sword as well. Leo stared at the two as if they were crazy.

"What's happening?" Leo asked, standing up as well.

"Walker" Anika hissed, the two stared at her.

"Who?" they asked in chorus

"Walker Hamilton, son of Iapetus. He's here" Anika whispered, clutching her sword tighter.

Then a white mist surrounded Anika. She whimpered as a cold, sharp edge of a sword touched her neck lightly.

"What a perfect way to betray us all" a cold voice said through the mist. Leo lit up fire on his palm to see, Nico was behind him, and his sword was ready for any form of attack.

The white mist materialized into a pale boy with dark hair. Leo thought for awhile that he looked a lot like a cold corpse. His red eyes glinted viciously at Anika. The girl whimpered as the boy's hold of her tightened.

"Release her, now!" Leo yelled, he took out his war hammer and glared at the boy. Nico put a hand on the son of Hephaestus's shoulder.

"You're not yet in shape to fight yet. Your injuries may be healed, but you're still weakened. You still do not have enough strength to start this battle" Nico chided. Leo shrugged, the flame dancing on his palm extinguished.

"Let go of me, Walker!" Anika closed her eyes as she tried to distance herself from the edge of the sword.

Walker Hamilton did not say a word, but ghostly forms started to rise from the stone floor. Leo and Nico's eyes widened. Two spirits stood on their feet; the two were wearing a camp shirt. Even though they are ghosts, you can still see their physical appearance, only white vapour was emitted on their body. Their eyes were glowing. Nico and Leo know the two campers, Carmella Wellington, daughter of Demeter and Gerard Tolmann, son of Apollo. They were the two campers who accompanied Vincent Sanders in their quest for Castle Lismono. The two campers who never made it out alive of the mansion.

"Familiar? Are they not?" Walker said, removing his hold of Anika. The girl fell on her knees, gasping for breath. Nico looked at the boy's sword; the other side of the blade is made up of Stygian Iron, while the other half is made of Greek Adamant.

"What did you do to them?!" Leo asked, Nico raised a brow at him as if he was stupid.

"Do I even have to answer that stupid question?" Walker rolled his eyes. The two spirits lunged at the Leo. Nico and Leo spread out; Anika was pinned to the floor by Walker. Leo hurled a fireball at Carmella; the ghost did not dodge the attack. Instead, the fire passed through the ghost's form.

"Holy Hephaestus..." Leo gaped as the ghost materialized behind him. With the help of Nico, a wall of shadow defended Leo.

"They are souls, idiot! Celestial Bronze cannot penetrate them!" Nico yelled from behind, dodging the strikes from Gerard. He countered an attack and dissolved into the darkness; Nico appeared behind the ghost and made one swift slash.

"I'm sorry, my friend. I promise you, I'll tell my father to bring you to Elysium" he promised as the ghost screeched and disappeared into white mist. Leo evaded Carmella, knowing he cannot severe the soul.

"I need help down here!" he yelled at Nico. The son of Hades shadow travelled in front of the ghost and thrust his Stygian sword into her. Carmella dissolved into white mist as well.

"Sou ypóschomai Elysium" he muttered. Leo looked at Nico. His stygian sword looks like it was emanating a faint gold light. Nico's face is full with grief.

Anika pushed Walker and ran to Leo and Nico.

"Let's go, we cannot defeat Walker. We must leave before he takes your soul away!" she screeched, she took Leo by hand but Nico declined.

"I cannot leave this fight. I must take the souls back to the Underworld" Nico said, he was deadly serious. Leo decided not to argue much further, he took Anika and sprinted away. Walker stood up, he was laughing coldly at Nico.

"What's so funny, thief?" Nico sneered. Walker stopped laughing, but a devilish grin still played in his face.

"Children of Hades are very distant to other demigods. Take the demigod son of Hades in the last World War; he sure started one big war"

"Retrieve those souls you've stolen" Nico seethed, shadows danced behind him. Walker's grin faded, he looked sharply at Nico.

"I never steal souls, son of Hades. It's my innate ability; I cannot avoid doing it otherwise. Everything that I slay with my sword, their soul will be mine. Unless, someone will be able to make a bargain for it or take it forcefully from me" Walker explained, taking slow steps to Nico.

"Then I'll have to take it to you by force!" Nico charged at Walker. Stygian swords clashed in battle. Walker hacked Nico to his neck, but Nico eluded the strike but a small cut was formed on the side of his neck. Nico sent shadows to Walker, but ghostly figures comes in its way.

Nico landed a strike at Walker, but the blade only passed through a white mist. A black sword whizzed a few inches from Nico's face. Nico kicked Walker and the demi- titan staggered backwards. A ghost lunged at Nico from behind. Without chanting one word, the ground made a fissure and gang of skeletons crawled up from the crevice, stygian iron swords in hand.

"You were able to release an army of the dead without chants? I must say that is truly marvellous" Walker complimented as he leaped into the air, raising his sword over Nico. The demigod dodge rolled to the left. A skeleton slashed in front of Walker. The demi- titan snickered and gashed the skeleton, sucking its essence.

"Thank you" Nico replied, fighting his way through the crowd of skeletons.

"Care to tell me your name, demigod?"

"Nico, Nico Di Angelo"

Walker summoned a squad of ghosts as well. The battle continued, more souls seeped from the stone floors and skeletons from the fissure. Walker and Nico had their equal share of injuries. Soon enough Walker stopped calling out spirits, as well as Nico closed the fissure.

"I'm not yet starting on you, Di Angelo" Walker smirked, stooping down a little to avoid the swing of Nico's iron sword.

"Same here" Nico back flipped as Walker began to emit white mist again. This time Walker pointed his sword into the ground, white mist covered Nico's sight.

"You can't hide forever, Walker!" he yelled, randomly swinging his sword in the mist.

"Nico?" a familiar voice echoed in the mist. Nico froze. He knew who has that voice; he turned his head behind him.

"Is that you?" he shivered. It was a voice he knew that he will never hear ever again. He gripped the hilt of his sword. Cold arms wrapped around him from behind, locking him in an embrace.

"Why didn't you save me?"

Nico loosened his hold of his sword. The next thing he knew was that the arms removed its hold of him. Nico closed his eyes.

_It can't be, it just can't be_

He reluctantly opened his eyes. Bianca Di Angelo was standing in front of him. She looked exactly the way he remembered her. It was at that moment, he dropped his sword.

"Why did you abandon me?"

"I-I would never abandon you, Bianca!" he said, his voice was quavering. He missed her. Nico reached out his hand to her. Then a pang of pain shot through his body. He looked at the Stygian blade plunged into the right side of his chest. He looked up at Bianca, the same thing happened to her. Blood trickled on her chest. Nico screamed in horror, but he cannot hear anything. His essence was being sucked away by the sword. The mist vanished; Walker was holding the hilt of the sword. Nico, with all his might, draw the sword away from him. He felt a part of him was taken away from him.

"Still fighting, I can see" Walker said irritably as Nico balanced himself with his sword plunged into the ground.

"How dare you use Bianca!" he yelled, blood trickled at the corner of his lips. Walker smirked amusingly.

"You're still haunted by the past. It made you weak"

The ground shook. Walker almost got out of his balance. Nico picked up his sword, his face darkened. He was enraged by the fact Walker used Bianca against him. He must pay.

Pillars of hellfire erupted around Nico. The fire was as black as night. It was said that it was the fire that never comes out. Not to mention, the hottest form of fire out there.

Nico's charcoal black eyes glowed red; he had a faint red aura around him. Slabs of stone floors rose up because of the earthquake Nico radiated. Walker watched in surprise, in front of him was the most powerful ability a child of Hades can muster. That is being able to create hellfire.

"How can this be? You were wounded! You are scarred from your past!" Walker disputed. Nico's eyes were full of hate, the blade of his Stygian sword blazed into black hellfire.

"Today, the souls you took shall be returned to the Underworld. And you shall feel the wrath of the child of Hades!" Hellfire rose from the stone floor. Walker was scorched by the flame; he knew there was no escape. Unless he might be able to execute what he has done before.

Nico walked over to Walker's almost burnt body. The hellfire was extinguished by Nico's will, the earth stopped shaking and everything almost went back to normal except that chunks of earth and stone rose up from the prison. Ceilings collapsed and the entire prison looks like it was about to give in anytime.

"What are you going to do, kill me? Go on with it" Walker chuckled humourlessly at Nico who glared at him.

"You shall regret what you have done, Walker. I will leave you there to torment in your wounds and burns. You shall die slowly than you think, son of Iapetus"

"I can cheat death, Di Angelo. Someday, we'll fight again. I always keep my word" Nico walked away. His wound was instantly healed by his Father's blessing. Nico shadow travelled to the lobby of the mansion, he was drained after exerting too much power. He feels like he was about to give in soon. As soon as his portal opened, he sprawled out in front of Annabeth and Lou Ellen. And at that moment, he blacked out.

* * *

><p>Anika and Leo reached the secret exit of the prison. It leads to the entrance of the mansion. Anika said her goodbyes to Leo. Leo reluctantly said goodbye as well. He crawled out of the small opening, and then a hand grabbed him by his shirt.<p>

"Quiet, or they'll hear you!" Luke Castellan pushed Leo to the wall beside him. Leo peered from behind, monsters are gathering near the main door.

"Why should I trust you? You're the traitor right? Luke Castellan?" Leo demanded, Luke sighed. Luke is now on his twenties, he looked taller and a bit more mature than last time.

"The order that was sent was to kill _all _demigods. They were not referring to the campers only. As much as I hate to do this, my goal was to put the demigods in the front line. We are the ones to rule not the Olympians. I thought we'd benefit once the Titans rule. Little did I know we'll be exterminated along with the gods"

Leo studied Luke for a moment,

"I still don't trust you"

"Fine, but we must... I hate to say this but we must help each other in order for us not to get killed by these guys" Luke reasoned.

"I get your point, but still when you got your leg chopped off I won't help you"

"Fine!"

"Okay, so what's the plan?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's the latest chappie! Well yeah, the next fight will be the two huntresses! So then again, read and review! Hope you liked it!<strong>


	15. Bringing Back What Was Lost

**AN: Hey guys! I've been gone for awhile. Just got busy with some other stuff that's why I wasn't able to update that fast. So guys, here's the latest chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I will never ever own PJO :(**

* * *

><p>Thalia Grace sprinted though the mansion. The daughter of Zeus quickly recovered from her fall from the stairs because of a strong earthquake earlier. Thalia was worried about her friends, she hoped everyone's alright. Thalia has been followed by a very familiar someone. She gritted her teeth and gripped her bow. Thalia never expected it. Here she was running away from something that is supposed to be long gone.<p>

_Why is she here? Isn't she supposed to be…dead?_

Thalia shook her head violently and turned her heel to the left. She no longer has any idea where she is running off to, if only Artemis can give her a proper explanation of what is happening this time.

Thalia stopped running, she slowly turned her head. She was anticipating to see a familiar black haired girl with blue eyes, a girl with a shimmering blue diamond necklace hanging on her neck, but no one's there. Thalia moved her gaze at the glass window and then realized it was already dark.

"I'm so sure there's still a sun a few minutes ago" she said to herself, looking at the window. Then a voice rang to her head,

"_Watch your back, Thalia!" the voice of Artemis was heard_

She quickly turned her head and her electric blue eyes met a silver sword. She pulled herself backwards, the sword almost gashed through her face. Thalia's eyes widened, a girl wearing a silver vest appeared from the darkness.

"E-Ely?" Thalia said shakily, her eyes still focused on the demi-titan.

"Thalia" Elysia Sandra Rook stood up her silver sword glinting in the moonlight. Thalia gripped her spear even tighter; she does not know what she has to say.

"Surprised? I reckon the Hunters thought I'm dead" she said coldly, pointing her sword at Thalia. Blue met blue, Thalia wanted to hug Elysia for she's still alive and at the same time she wanted to be angry at her for betraying Artemis by joining forces with Kronos.

"Why? Why are you here?" Thalia asked, her body was starting to electrify. She cannot imagine how Elysia managed to survive, why hasn't she come back to the hunters if she's alive?

Elysia did not say a word, which made Thalia even more disturbed. Elysia was a part of the Hunters, she was a part of their family. Thalia felt that she was responsible for losing her, as well as the other hunters.

"Why did you betray our family, Ely?" she asked once again, "How did you survive? You're supposed to be… dead" the demi-titan glared at her. Thalia was shaking; she wanted to remove her thoughts from those dreadful moments before Elysia's "death"

"There is no family…" her voice trailed off but it was stern, "I realized that when the Hunters left me,"

"We never left you! We will never leave you!" Thalia exclaimed, but Elysia charged at her. Thalia's spear and Elysia's silver sword were locked in combat.

"Enough of your lies, Thalia! I doubt you even seek out for me!" Darkness began to move behind Elysia, Thalia leaped backwards, Elysia became a lot better. Thalia remembered those times she tried to teach Elysia on how to fight with spears, but the spear and Elysia weren't in good terms. Elysia is good in archery and sword fighting, but how did she manage to manipulate darkness?

"Elysia!" Thalia screamed, shooting a blast of lightning from the tip of her spear. Elysia was thrown to the wall, her silver vest was smoking a little because of the blast of lightning. Enraged, Elysia cast out more shadows against Thalia. The daughter of Zeus dashed away from the incoming shadows; though it was still a mystery to her on how did Elysia manage to control it.

"I shall not be defeated by you again, daughter of Zeus" Elysia whispered to herself, she pushed herself backwards and disappeared in the darkness.

Thalia shot lighting at the shadows, some of them disintegrated but more kept on coming after her. Her eys looked around for the demi- titan, but she was nowhere in sight. Then Thalia felt a pang of pain on her back. Elysia shadow travelled behind Thalia. Her sword cut through Thalia's back.

The daughter of Zeus sprawled to the floor. Despite her injury, she stood up. Blood seeped through her silver shirt. Elysia hurdled in front of Thalia, she grasped her sword in her right hand. She looked down at Thalia, as if she pitied her.

"I never had the intent of slaying a fellow hunter. But this…" she put her sword on Thalia's throat, her face softened "I do this for my mother"

Thalia stared at Elysia, she could tell Elysia still has a chance, a chance to redeem herself once more.

"Why can't you go on with it then, Ely?" Thalia asked, "I know you are forced to do this"

Elysia's expression hardened, she pushed the blade a little, Thalia groaned. Elysia cannot bring herself to kill Thalia. After they have been through, even though she was betrayed by the Hunters, she just can't slit Thalia's throat.

"I cannot show you any mercy, that's what has been ordered" she said, "I shall bestow you another option Thalia, join Kronos's army. Accept the superiority of the titans and the demi-titans; I may spare your life"

Thalia closed her eyes; she felt a tug in her. She focused her strength, and prayed for her father, Zeus and her sister Artemis.

"Never!"

"You leave me no choice then" Elysia said, readying to push the sword through Thalia.

Thalia opened her eyes and the glass windows shattered, powerful gust of wind pushed inside the mansion room. The winds howled violently, and Elysia was shoved to the other side on the room. Thalia quickly stood up and took out a box, the size of a chewing gum. She threw it to the ground and two bottles of nectar appeared.

"This should do the trick" Thalia opened the cap and place the mouth of the bottle to her lips, but Elysia shadow travelled beside her and pushed Thalia.

Thalia's spear was thrown to the other side of the room; she would have to make a run for it. She looked at Elysia, the wind wafted her dark hair and she was wounded by the shards of glass. Elysia lunged at Thalia while she's off guard. Thalia blocked the silver blade using the bottle, using Elysia's blade to open the bottle of nectar for her, she then flipped over Elysia. She took a few sips then smashes the second bottle to Elysia and beats her down with one arm. Elysia fell on her knees while Thalia sprinted to her spear. As soon as she grabbed it, a shadow pulled her back to Elysia.

"How can you manipulate darkness, Elysia?" Thalia demanded, her leg was being pulled by a shadow.

"Are you really that interested to discern who I truly am?" Elysia replied, pulling Thalia by her shirt, "I am the offspring of Nyx, primordial goddess of the night. I inherited her power to control the darkness."

Thalia's eyes widened. From what she heard from Artemis about Elysia, she was a mortal living back in Victorian London who was attacked by Jack the Ripper, who turns out to be a beast the Hunters were after. She accepted being a Hunter because she never wanted to marry off another noble. She was a daughter of a lord and she came from a noble family, a family of blue bloods. Thalia found it strange though, Artemis can obviously tell that Elysia is a half blood back then, why did she mistook her as a mortal?

"You hid it from us? How did Lady Artemis not know that you are half blood?" Thalia asked, looking hurt. Elysia shook her head; she never wanted to talk about this.

"I will not tell you that. I still cannot entrust you the reason on why did I hide it from everyone, but reason Lady Artemis was not able to tell that I'm a half blood, is that my mother shrouded me. She covered up that I'm a half blood" she growled. Thalia shot a small lightning at the shadow, which then disintegrated. With one swift movement her spear was pointed at Elysia's chest.

"Do it" Elysia dared, her cold blue eyes were locked with Thalia electric blue ones.

Thalia's hardened expression softened. The feeling's mutual, both of them can't get to kill each other. Thalia can't even fire full powered lightning blast at Elysia. So she just raised her fist at Elysia, she can't imagine herself stabbing a fellow hunter.

The moon even shone brighter, Elysia looked at Thalia's shadow. She was totally ignoring the spear and Thalia's fist. She concentrated on Thalia's shadow.

"Tell me everything, Elysia. We can work this out!" Thalia said, almost on the top of her voice. She put her raised fist down, she can't do it. Thalia treated every hunter as her family, her sisters. She cannot bear to hurt even one of them.

"I won't" then Thalia's shadow stood straight from the floor behind her back. Thalia turned her head. Her shadow looked a lot like her; it has short hair, the body size, and copies her shape except it was completely covered in black with glowing yellow eyes. It even has its own spear.

"What did you do, Elysia?" Thalia gasped at her shadow. Then the shadow shot a blast of lightning at Thalia. She evaded the shadow then locked each other in combat. Blasts of lighting spread out of the room. The sounds are really ear piercing, but Elysia did not mind at all. Her mother's voice rang into her mind:

_Destroy what is left of the daughter of Zeus. She will be a threat to us. Obliterate this prison, this mansion where Mnemosyne kept you, demi-titans. Kronos will now need you demi- titans on his side, he will soon rise. Olympus shall fall and you my loyal daughter will justify your brothers and sisters who has passed on by hands of the gods._

"To justify those who were killed by the gods…" Elysia thought, Thalia yelled behind her. She was still busy with her own shadow.

Elysia formed a ball of darkness in between her hands; her eyes are closed and began muttering in Ancient Greek.

"Elysia! What are you planning to do?!" Thalia yelled firing point blank at her shadow, which fell on the floor. The shadow then was conjoined with Thalia, the daughter of Zeus caught her breathe. As she looked up at Elysia, Thalia watched in terror.

"Elysia! Stop what you're doing! You are going to destroy everything!"

A dark hole floated in the air, sucking out everything it could take in. The mansion will be engulfed in a few minutes; all of them will be doomed.

Elysia turned to Thalia, her blue eyes looked like they were glowing,

"Let us end this battle, daughter of Zeus"

* * *

><p>In all the corners of the mansion, the howling of the winds, the loud blasts of lightning and the swirling of the darkness Elysia made were heard. Some demigods and demi-titans ran to the room where the sounds came from.<p>

Travis sprinted while carrying an unconscious Katie in his arms along with him were Clovis, Butch, Will and Tyler. Clovis managed to at least dig out the soft spot of the big guy, that's why they were able to make an alliance with him, even though Travis was completely against it. Tyler pushed out large debris, along the way they ran into Pollux and Matthew, who was tied and dangling in a grape vine while say random things.

"What is that noise?" Butch asked, Tyler was ahead of them removing debris.

"Are you referring to the drunken noise back there?" Travis asked at back, obviously talking about Matthew. Pollux grinned.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, isn't it? I just cast a madness spell and poof! Here's this guy"

"So you drugged him?!" Will demanded "That is so bad for your health!"

"The noise is getting louder, means we are getting a lot closer" Butch ran, he thought it was a really bad idea to go near here, but Clovis insisted.

Piper then appeared out of nowhere.

"Piper?! What are you doing here?" Clovis yelled, and Piper trudged beside him.

"My opponent fled, she almost charm spoke me into stabbing myself" Piper explained, blood trickled on her hand. She cut herself to get away from Ellen Mason's compulsion. Piper even managed to fight lots of dracanae because of Ellen. Piper can tell she's not that great in fighting.

"Anyone saw the other guys?" Pollux asked, the half bloods shook their heads. Annabeth, Jason and Leo are missing. Will hoped nothing bad happened to them.

Then Tyler broke the door open. The half bloods hung their mouth open when they saw the black hole and two half bloods fighting in front of it.

"We must help them!" Tyler decided, but Clovis raised his hand. His sky blue eyes were glued on Thalia and Elysia.

"It's their fight, we must not interfere"

"But-"

"No buts, big guy. You'll get your chance next time"

The pull gets stronger and stronger, in few more minutes they will really get sucked by that darkness. The half bloods held each other on the door frame. Then a wooden branch blocked the doorway, Jasper and Winona walked behind them.

"What happened?" Winona asked, staring confusingly at her brother. The half bloods do not have any idea on what she's referring to.

"I ran over the Miatralle sisters on my way here" Jasper mentioned, Travis's attention was then caught.

"What are they doing? Do they have a boy with them?" Travis questioned,

"Hey, chill. Yes, they have a boy that looks a lot like you with them. They are dragging him somewhere"

"They have Connor with them?!" Piper screeched

Travis shook his head. Great, now they have Connor with them. He still has lots of things to handle.

"Guys, Thalia's shooting lightning at the black hole now…" Butch butted in. The demigods gasped as Thalia released excessive amounts of electric energy at the hole.

* * *

><p>The two hunters did not notice the half bloods. They continued to clash their swords at each other.<p>

"Stop this, Elysia! You'll get us all killed!" Thalia yelled, she hesitantly pushed Elysia, running an electric shock through her body.

"This is what I'm supposed to accomplish, do not get in my way!" Elysia felt like she too was about to get pulled in the darkness. She held tight in one slab on concrete. With a wave of her hand, shadow went on to Thalia who was hanging as well.

"I hate these things!" Thalia hissed and fired lightning blasts again at the shadows. Elysia grew weary; making that black hole drained her. She cannot black out or else it'll be the end of her. Thalia tied Elysia with the sleeve of her black leather jacket in one misshapen pole and took out another bottle of nectar; she poured some into Elysia's lips. It was enough to keep the both of them to stay put before the black hole devours them whole.

Elysia felt much better than before, but still she's drained. Thalia closed her eyes,

_Dad, Lady Artemis, I know you're out there. Can you please give me a blessing? Just this once!_

Thalia started to glow a blue and silver aura. Elysia knew whatever Thalia will do, it won't work on that. She untangled the sleeve and released her hold of the pole. Deep inside her, there's still this girl who longed to be with the hunters, how can she let go of this opportunity? It's been a very long time since the incident. She was torn between the two sides, will she choose Artemis, or her mother? Elysia no longer know what to do.

"Elysia!" Thalia reached out her hand to the demi-titan, Elysia reached out her hand too, but Elysia vanished. Thalia was stunned; she knew that Elysia went somewhere. Thalia knew she's still alive.

She stood up and for the very first time she used up all her power to destroy the portal. The room lit up with bright blue light from Thalia's hand. She has to destroy this thing before it destroys everything.

Artemis blessed her with perfect precision; she only has one shot to destroy this dark hole.

"For Olympus!" she screamed as she launched large blasts of blue electricity at the dark portal. Thalia was on her knees, she released more lightning.

"Father, I need more help here" she gritted her teeth. She glowed even brighter and the blasts became even stronger. Thalia knew she cannot handle such strong power, as a demigod, she still has her own limitations in her inherited powers.

Thalia's electric blue eyes glowed brighter. The demigods felt the immense power crawling in the corners of the room. Cold winds rushed violently through the shattered glass windows.

Thalia screamed. Blue lightning and darkness seemed to devour each other. Blue traces of electricity danced around the dark shadows of the hole.

With one last powerful strike of lightning, the black hole compressed and made a huge explosion. Huge slabs of concrete flew around the room. Thalia was nowhere to be seen.

The demigods in the corner were shrouded by three thick layers of darkness. Though the impact can still be felt behind strong line of defense, it was enough to keep them safe enough from the force.

"Thalia!" most of the campers screamed. Travis clutched Katie tighter and closer to him; Tyler held Butch and Clovis in place with his big arms. The half bloods turned to see who protected them from the explosion.

The Miatralle sisters and Nico Di Angelo stood behind them. Travis's eyes narrowed as he landed his eyes on the sisters.

"Where's Connor?!" he yelled, Asteria shook her head and Jade sighed heavily.

"I'll explain things later when everything's in order" she said glumly.

"Thalia needs help! We must go to her!" Butch screeched. All of them knew that it was suicide if they took a step in that room. They can only hope Thalia's alright.

Once everything almost settled down, Nico and the Miatralles removed the shadows on the doorway. Everyone ran into the room and was looking for Thalia and Elysia.

"I found her! Will! Get over here! She needs help!" Pollux shouted across the room. Will ran to her immediately. Thalia was crushed underneath a huge slab of concrete, Tyler removed the material easily.

Will, with the help of Winona, was able to put Thalia back in shape, almost. She was heavily injured; the power was too much for a demigod handle. It almost disintegrated her, just the same as when a demigod sees a true godly form of a god or goddess.

Katie woke up a few minutes after finding Thalia. She too was able to contribute a few medicinal herbs to Will while he was trying to heal Thalia.

Thalia was unconscious for awhile. It even took Will to pray to Apollo for a blessing to save the huntress. Every half blood waited for Thalia to wake up. They decided to approach the place where the loud cascading of water and howling of the winds came from later on. They never knew the battle would get this far.

The daughter of Zeus blinked weakly. Everyone gathered around her, trying to consult her if she's alright.

"Did I destroy it?" she coughed, Piper wrapped her hand on Thalia's. She smiles good naturedly at the huntress

"You did, and you did a very good job on it" Thalia chuckled, and Will frowned.

"You are too injured. You should not talk much to save your remaining energy" he scolded, Thalia just smirked. She was glad that almost everyone's fine.

Then her smile melted. One name crossed her mind, Elysia. She left in the middle of the fight. Thalia knew Elysia never withdraw from a fight. It was too unlike her.

"Where's Elysia?"

"We cannot find her, Thals" Travis replied, though he was still disturbed by the fact the Miatralle sisters lost him to a random demigod. According to Jade, Connor was taken forcibly by another demigod. She told him that she has no idea who they are, but she was sure that the demigod might be one of those Luke recruited for the Second Titan War. Travis needs to get his brother. He has a unique power of a son of Hermes, if he can master his power, he can be very dangerous to all of them.

A rumbling of lightning and howling of the wind was heard. Piper's expression went grim.

"Jason" Thalia and Piper muttered. They both looked at each other and understood one thing; Jason is in a very difficult battle.

Andrew ran to the room, he was panting heavily at the doorway.

"AJ, what are you doing here?" Winona asked, raising her brow.

"Yuki, she's almost done!" he exclaimed, the demititans gasped. The campers looked at them confusingly.

"Why, what do you mean, 'almost done'?" Clovis went in

"Yuki already has a portion of Kronos!" Asteria gaped, "It's really happening! Just like what I foresaw!"

"What did you foresaw anyway?!" Butch inquired, having a pang of worry inside him

"In the darkest night, a child of water or storm shall possess the power of the Lord of Time" she stated, everyone felt uneasy.

"We must go there, fast" AJ decided, the demigods agreed. The noise became louder and louder, the demigod began to feel more uneasy each moment. Is Yuki the child of the prophecy everyone is talking about?

* * *

><p>Leo burned his way through the monster infested lawn. He was beginning to wonder why Luke was so desperate in taking everyone out of the mansion. Sure, he explained why he asked Leo for help, but Leo knew something was making Luke this, in a way, this scared.<p>

He knew that something powerful must be brewing somewhere right now, that Luke must be regretting going near that powerful thing. Leo left traces of fire on his way as he incinerated a dracanae on his way.

"Hey, we are being outnumbered! Are you sure about your plan?!" Leo screamed at Luke who was slashing and hacking his way through the monsters.

"Go inside the mansion! I'll meet you there! I'll handle this myself!" he yelled back. That caught Leo off guard.

"Damn it, Luke! Are you committing suicide?!" he slammed his hammer on the kneecap of a giant and made a ring of fire around the giant.

"You said if I got myself in trouble, you wouldn't care, right? Now do as I say and run into the mansion, NOW!" Luke yelled and Leo reluctantly followed. He dashed through the crowd of dracanae, leaving a trace of fire on the grass. He quickly reached the door open and made a quick glance at Luke. He was pretty much coping up with that group of monsters around him, but Leo was sure he won't last that long.

He slammed the door shut when a dracanae tried to skewer him while he is lost in his thoughts. He ran to the staircase but a silver haired girl caught his eye,

"Anika!" he yelled, smiling. The girl turned her head, but her eyes were glowing. A wicked smile played on her face.

"She is not here, I'm afraid" her voice was older and cold. Just by looking at her eyes, Leo could see his whole memory of his life. The sound of her voice petrified him. He knew this was no longer Anika.

"Who- who are you?" he asked nervously, sweat beaded his forehead.

"I know a lot about you, Leo Valdez. Such painful memories, is it not?" Leo shut his eyes, trying to forget those time his mother died because of him.

"Answer my question, who are you? What happened to Anika?!" he exclaimed, the girl chuckled humorlessly.

"I am no other than Mnemosyne, Titan goddess of memories"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm thinking on extending this for a few more chapters before it reaches its end. The other characters will be shown in the next chapter: The Final Showdown! Sorry, not that good in titles :P So yeah, again please Read &amp; Review! <strong>


	16. Breaking Point

**AN: Hey guys! I rewrote this chapter! Sorry if you thought that it was a new chapter. The next and the last chapter will be posted soon :D**

* * *

><p>Elysia was thrown to the library. She almost got her head hit to one broken table. She stood up warily and blinked. The once grand and tall bookcases were split into two, tables and chairs are thrown across the room. The crystal chandelier was crushed in the middle of the room, the smell of burnt wood and paper wafted in the room. Elysia exhaled heavily, she was so sure she did not shadow travel during her fight with Thalia. She never backs down in a fight.<p>

"You made that dark portal perfectly, dear" a woman's voiced echoed in the room. Elysia froze. She knew who owns that familiar voice and she finally figured out who took her in here.

"Mother?"she called out, which sounded like a whisper.

Nyx reached out her pale hands on her daughter's shoulder; she felt that her daughter became tense as soon as she got in contact with her.

Elysia brushed herself away from her mother, who looked very amused. She cast a deadly glare at her mother, trying to melt her mother's twisted smile. She was wearing a black knee length dress, with black stilettos. Her wavy raven black hair flowed through her shoulders; gold eyes stared at her with amusement.

"Why did you made me do that? My friends almost got killed! I almost got killed! Everyone there will be killed!" she gritted her teeth. Elysia tried not to think about what happened back there, she hoped none of them got killed.

"So you still care about the demigods? Especially the daughter of Zeus?" Nyx smirked, Elysia's face darkened. She balled her fists tighter; her mother never fails to get her off guard.

"I-I don't care about any of those campers, those demigods! I care about my friends!"

"Friends? Oh please Elysia, you never even thought of what will happen to them the moment you made that dark portal"

Elysia went silent and looked down. Nyx has a point, why did she not think of them when she did that? She obeyed her mother without thinking about it any further.

"You see my dear, that's what I like about you," Nyx cupped her daughter's cheek and Elysia faced her. Blue eyes met her gold eyes. Elysia felt like she was going to melt in her mother's stern stare, "You never think twice when I commanded something to you. You don't let anything get in my way. Just like your dear brother"

Nyx removed her hand on her daughter and dissolved into a shadow. She materialized beside a portrait. She looked mournfully at the image of a man with raven black like hers. Elysia knew who that man is; he's her half-brother, the one known to be her mother's favorite child. Nyx loved her son so much she offered him immortality, to become one of them without any reason. But he took the offer down much to Nyx's bemusement. Despite his rejection, she still continued to bless her son. Until the time Zeus declared that all the demi-titans must be killed because of the prophecy. The said son of Nyx was killed by a goddess; Nyx never said who it was. Elysia knew that her mother swore not to have more children after her son, but the oath was broken and Elysia was born.

Nyx feared the death of another child, that's why in order to hide her from monsters and the gods, she shrouded her with the mist. Elysia was often mistaken to be a mere mortal ever since.

"I brought you here to tell you one thing," she stated, "The war shall continue again. Kronos is rising, and you remaining demi-titans must go and serve him. The demigods Luke Castellan recruited were nothing but a decoy to the camp of demigods and the gods themselves. They will be of no use after the war; they'll end up like the rest of the demigods. They will all face death"

Elysia looked down. She doesn't know what to believe in anymore, which side she will partake. Nyx eyed her daughter; she was standing so still in front of her. The deity took her daughter's hand.

"Do not fail me, my daughter. You know too well what will happen if you do so" Nyx dissolved into a black smoke, leaving Elysia alone in the library. Elysia clutched her necklace and closed her eyes. Then an ear piercing cackling of thunder boomed throughout the mansion. The daughter of Nyx turned her heel to the left and went to where the noise came from.

* * *

><p>Leo's eyes were blurry. He saw the images of his mother in front of him, her screams through the scorching fire horrified him. Leo could not gather all his strength to fight back his painful memories.<p>

"Anika! Stop this!" he pleaded, as he fell on his knees. The silver haired girl's eyes glowed even brighter. Leo felt like he was being pulled to the ground as the girl walked over him. Her glowing eyes stunned him, he cannot move a muscle.

"I am not that wretched girl!" Mnemosyne said, raising Anika's sword over Leo, "Too bad she will not be able to see your painful death, son of Hephaestus. It was a really short time but it seems like she's connected to you. I'm afraid I'll put an end to you, even if it may break her"

Leo gritted his teeth. There are still questions left unanswered to him, he can't die yet. There are so many things to do, like saving the world and getting a girlfriend. He really just can't die yet. He charged weakly at the deity. Mnemosyne sidestepped and elbowed him to the ground.

"Why do you waste your time fighting, son of Hephaestus?"

"I want to save all of my friends!" he said under his breathe

Mnemosyne snickered at Leo.

"Even this girl?" she pointed at herself. Leo's eyes widened.

"Yes, especially her"

"Why?"

"I want her to have a chance to redeem herself!"

Mnemosyne frowned,

"She's a traitor. Traitors will always pay for what they have done!"

Then a bronze knife gashed through Mnemosyne's arm. Annabeth leapt behind her and was ready to make another strike but Mnemosyne blocked it. Lou Ellen dragged Leo away from Mnemosyne while she's still busy with Annabeth who was coping up pretty well.

"Foolish daughter of Athena! You think you can defeat me?!" Mnemosyne growled. Annabeth back flipped to Lou. Annabeth looked into Mnemosyne's glowing eyes. For a second there she saw Percy in front of her, but she knew Mnemosyne is just toying with her.

"Annabeth! Let's go before she uses your memories against you!" Lou yelled, Annabeth hesitated a bit but gave in. She and Lou with Leo darted to the stairs where the rumbling thunder came from. Mnemosyne, however, did not chase after them as they expected but instead, she yelled out to Annabeth.

"Daughter of Athena, you will fail to save the one that matters the most to you! I'll make sure of that!"

Annabeth flinched and slowed down a little. In her thoughts, Mnemosyne spoke.

"The truth will bring an unbearable pain to you. The one you just discovered is only the beginning. I will break you, daughter of Athena"

_What does she mean by that? Is Mnemosyne behind all of this?!_

"_Annabeth!"_

Annabeth turned to Lou, who was pointing at the door. Lightning cackled with power and loud waves of water can be heard inside. Annabeth held the gold knob of the wooden door, and closed her eyes, she was so bothered about Mnemosyne's words. She knew exactly what Mnemosyne meant, and she's not going to let that happen.

"Let's go in, Lou. Something's not right" she said softly. Leo groaned behind them, he seemed to get out of his trance from Mnemosyne.

"What happened? Where's-" he stood up abruptly and Lou steadied him. Annabeth looked behind her, Leo was able to balance himself.

"Mnemosyne has her body, Leo. She's possessed. We can't do anything about it, yet" she whispered. Leo's brows furrowed, he did not say a word after that. Annabeth opened the doors as soon as they heard a loud breaking of glass inside.

* * *

><p>Jason arched his bronze sword at Yuki. The green eyed girl cascaded water to the demigod. Yuki landed on the soak wooden floor with ease. With her bronze sword, she shielded herself from Jason's blue lightning.<p>

"Is that all what you can muster, son of Zeus?" she said the name of Zeus with disgust. Jason flew in the air; a weak whirl of wind surrounded him. Jason's body was electrifying, though he looked too weary to fight much longer.

"Don't mock me, demititan. Now, tell me, why you hate the gods that much?!" He lunged at the daughter of Oceanus. He cast a blast of lightning at Yuki, who made a wall of water as a shield.

Yuki flinched as Jason mentions that again. Everyone has their own dark pasts. She was one to hide those from anyone. Zeus must pay; he is supposed to suffer in Tartarus along with the other gods.

"Your father is the god of justice. Tell me what justice is there when he decided to kill each one of my kind!" she yelled as she swung her sword violently at Jason. Their swords clashed and the two faced each other.

"Kill each one of you? What do you mean?!" Jason asked desperately, trying to overpower Yuki. The demi titan fought back, her anger begins to stir in her once again.

"He feared that the children of the Titans will be the child of the prophecy. That's why he tried to kill us! He went after me, but he-" she stopped, as if something made her stop saying that.

"But he what?" Jason asked again, emitting a small amount of electricity to his sword. Yuki's green eyes glared daggers at him.

"He ended up killing my mother!" she said loudly. Yuki pushed Jason away from her. Her face darkened, she was recalling those memories of her mother's last moments. Jason now knew why the girl is so familiar to him. She was the girl in his dreams. A part of him hated Zeus for what he has done. It was so selfish of the gods to do that.

"I-I'm sorry, to hear that…" his voice faltered. Yuki looked at him in surprise but then went back to her hateful stare.

"That is why I'll put an end to you, son of Zeus. I'll make him feel what he did to me before!" a wall of water rose behind her. Yuki's eyes flickered from green eyes to gold.

"What?!" Jason shot another blast of lightning at Yuki, but time seemed to slow down. The water cascaded violently at Jason who was run off by the gushing water. He was shoved to the pillar and the water broke through the stained glass windows. The water gushed out through the window along with his sword.

'How-?"Yuki punched him on his stomach. How did she get there so fast? Jason clutched his abdomen, he glared at Yuki who was staring at him with her eyes gleaming gold.

"I'll put an end to you, son of Zeus" her voice changed, more like there are 20 more Yukis speaking. Jason closed his eyes and prayed to Zeus,

_Give me strength, dad. I know you can hear me_

Lightning formed on Jason's palms. He didn't glow any blue aura, but he was emitting blue lighting on him. Lightning blast shot at Yuki, making a perfect distraction. He did not hold his sword any longer, but a pillar of lightning struck the ground beside Jason. As the light faded, a new sword was plunged to the floor. Its hilt was made of glinting bronze up to the blade, lightning runs through the sword as Jason picked it up.

"Let's end this, daughter of Oceanus!" he yelled the two lunged at each other. Their swords clashed and the clacking of the metal echoed throughout the room. The rumbling of thunder from the sky was heard.

Jason knocked Yuki on the floor, her sword flew to the other side of the room. He pointed the tip of his blade at Yuki's neck.

"Are you possessed by Kronos?" he interrogated, pushing his sword lightly.

"Jason!"

"Yuki!"

Their names were called; both of them looked where the voices came from. Jason's eyes widened, Yuki glared.

"Piper?"

Piper and other half bloods ran after her. Annabeth, Lou, Clarisse, and Zave were also present. Elysia materialized in the shadows. Thalia eyed Elysia as she went out of the shadows. Elysia met her gaze, but the two said nothing. Thalia sighed softly in relief; she was worried about Elysia back then. She really thought they are going to lose her forever.

"Everyone…" Jason muttered, but Yuki did not care. She took out a bronze knife from her pocket and charged at Jason and stabbed him on his side. He fell on the floor and coughed out blood. The demigods are about to run to Jason for his aid.

"JASON!" Piper cried from the crowd. Yuki was about to give her deathblow to Jason, but then her knife dropped to the floor. Yuki fell on her back, her gold yes turned green again.

"Why…WHY?!" she screamed with a sob. She was impaled by a sword with half steel and half bronze. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw the one who stabbed Yuki in the back was.

"L-Luke?!" Annabeth gasped. Luke Castellan wiped his forehead, and pulled his sword from Yuki. He looked at Yuki ruefully. He took out nectar and poured it on Jason's mouth.

"How could you…" she struggled to talk to Luke. But the demigod didn't even bother to look down on her.

The demi-titans were frozen in shock. They always thought Luke would never go against them, except Andrew.

"What did you do?!" Winona screamed, her hands covered her mouth. Everyone was flabbergasted. Luke removed his gaze at Winona.

"I'll explain everything once we leave here! This place is dangerous! The monsters are forming outside, readying themselves to kill us all demigods!"

The demigods did not say a word. Some of them still cannot bring themselves to believe in Luke yet. After all he has done to them, it will never be easy for Luke to have their trust back again.

Then the ground shook violently. Everyone almost fell on their knees, and then it stopped. A loud clapping was heard and all of them turned to see who it was.

"Bravo! I believe, I just got in time for the climax, didn't I, Castellan?" The cloaked boy chuckled

The cloaked boy walked to Yuki, beside him was a black haired boy with icy blue eyes. He was dragging Connor with him and Travis almost lost it.

"Give Connor back!" he yelled, but Will and Jasper held him back.

"Don't be foolish enough to charge in there! You do not know who those two are!" Jasper whispered a bit loudly. Will looked at the son of Helios confusingly.

_What does he mean by that?_

"But-"

"We'll save him, someday" Will seemed uncertain.

"So the fallen hero, rose up again?" Luke cast a glare at the boy. The boy looked down at Yuki; he put a hand on her cold forehead.

"You sure did take it too far, Luke. Got a word from Mnemosyne a big party's coming up"

"Let us go. You summoned the monsters, didn't you?" Luke snickered,

"I have nothing to do with the monsters, Castellan" he sneered.

"I did" a female voice went in. Mnemosyne walked in, the half bloods watched as she marched her way to the fallen demi-titan.

"Why did you summon them?" Andrew demanded, he clenching his fists. He knew something was so wrong about Mnemosyne he never trusted her, add Luke to that list.

"Simple, kill the demigods" she said with amusement in her voice. The demigods wanted to lunge at the deity that very moment, but shocking, of all the people, Clarisse halted them.

Jason wanted to sit up but Luke pushed him down with his foot. Mnemosyne smiled wickedly as she landed her gaze on Annabeth. The demigod daughter of Athena tensed as she got an eye to eye contact with the goddess.

"Did you figure out what I've been talking about, daughter of Athena?" everyone looked at Annabeth.

"What did you do to Percy?!" she yelled at the top of her voice. Luke bit his lip and Mnemosyne grinned even wider.

"Ask that to this boy" she said pointing at the cloaked boy. The boy simply looked at Annabeth, who was about to pounce on any of them sooner or later.

"I'm afraid, I finished him of 3 years ago…" he threw a necklace with black beads on it in front of Annabeth's feet. Her face was flushed. She quickly took her dagger and lunged at the cloaked boy. No one dared to interfere.

The boy easily dodged her attack and pinned her to the floor. His bronze sword pointed at Annabeth's neck. Luke was watching him cautiously; he knew this boy never hesitated to kill, not even once. His black scarf fell off his shoulders, revealing the lower part of his face. He was grin was twisted, but Annabeth looked straight into his blindfold covered eyes with her stormy grey ones.

"Percy's not dead, I was so sure of it" her voice cracked. The usual wicked grin on the face of the boy melted. He put his sword back and averted his gaze on Annabeth.

"Demititans! Choose your sides! Those who still wish to fight for the Titans shall go with me!" Mnemosyne ordered.

Jonathan Scott, Matthew Wakefield, and Ellen Mason walked slowly to Mnemosyne. Elysia almost took a step but Zave held her hand.

Elysia looked at her hand, Zave held it tightly as if he never wanted to let go of it. She fixed her gaze at Zave's eyes that looked back at her pleadingly. Elysia's expression softened and much to Zave's surprise, she did not swat his hands away from hers.

"Matt! Why are you-" Winona called out to her brother but she was cut off by him. He smiled sadly at her.

"Sometimes, we really don't have to have the same choices, Winona. This isn't the same thing like those times we ran away. We are going to separate paths now, you've grown up like I do. You learned to take care of yourself, and you chose your path. Follow it, don't always stay on my shadow, sis. I hope you'll love your new life" he leaned on his sister and kissed her forehead. Winona cannot say another word as his brother walked away from her.

Jonathan left without saying another word to Tyler. The giant demititan disregarded him as well.

Ellen took slow steps as if she was hesitating to do so. Piper reached out to her hand.

"What happened to choosing the right choice? You said yourself that you wanted Silena to be proud of you! If you join them, you dishonored her!" Piper pleaded. Ellen looked back at Piper. Ellen always wanted to be a lot like Silena Beauregard; in fact she was one of her only friends. Unfortunately, she died in the war, she means a lot to Ellen. Silena stops by the mansion, sending in her reports after spying the camp. Ellen made a friend in her during those years.

"I am going to be that person, she'll be proud of. You'll see that soon, Piper" she said softly that Piper can barely understand what she's saying.

The demititans stood beside Mnemosyne,

"I see, even the house of the Titans are full of traitors" Mnemosyne said and snapped her fingers.

The demi-titans, Connor, the demigod and the deity disappeared in a blink of an eye. The others ran to Jason. Annabeth still lay on the ground, clutching Percy's camp necklace.

The cloaked boy did not say a word ever since. But Annabeth called out to him when he started to walk away. She stood up, still clutching the necklace

"Why did you not kill me?!" she demanded, everyone went silent. The cloaked boy stopped. He turned to face Annabeth. Luke and Thalia met each other's gaze but then averted their eyes from each other.

"Something in me can't bring myself to kill you for some reason" he said simply and whistled. A Pegasus with red eyes appeared out of nowhere. The boy hopped on the Pegasus, and with his last remark,

"By the way, you look utterly familiar to me" and with that, he flew away through the broken windows.

Annabeth looked at the necklace for a long time. She doesn't know what to do anymore.

"We better leave. The monsters are coming soon!" Leo interrupted, with some sort of device, he called out Festus and with Butch, he was able to call the pegasi to come to their aid. Thalia ran to Elysia and was about to hug her, but she hesitated. She remembered all too well what happened during their fight, Elysia needed time to think it all over.

All of them, along with the demi-titans rode their way to camp. Most of them almost died in that battle, they failed to bring the other demi-titans back to camp. But there's one thing they knew about: Kronos is rising soon. He took over Yuki's body and it's always possible that he may do it again.

"You alright?" Thalia asked worriedly at Annabeth who was still looking at the necklace.

"There's something about that cloaked boy, Thalia. And I will know who that cloaked boy is. He might be the answer to where Percy is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go! The revised version! I put a little more detail I forgot to add last time! The latest chapter will be updated soon. I assure you that! :D<strong>


	17. Promise

**AN: Hey guys! Got loads of time to write this final chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed my story when you read it all throughout. I hope you like this chapter! So here's the finale!**

* * *

><p>Piper could see the north woods and the flying pegasi from the distance. She's still worried about Jason's condition, he passed out a few minutes ago and that was not a pretty good sign. As Festus and the group of pegasi flew to the safe boundaries of Camp Half Blood, everyone was unbelievably silent. Only a few whispers can be heard by Piper, it wasn't the same.<p>

Katie was leaning safely on Travis's back, she looked very weary and Travis rode the Pegasus. Luke was sitting casually behind Will. Annabeth wore Percy's necklace while looking at the open space, Thalia didn't bother to talk to her right now. The others are just there, riding the pegasi silently. Nico shadow travelled the others back to camp; Thalia received an IM from Lou that they are at camp.

"Leo, who was that silver haired girl back at the mansion?" she asked randomly. Piper noticed Leo back there that he was eyeing Mnemosyne. As if he was looking at someone who's not there.

Leo winced at Piper's question. He felt bad for not saying anything to any of them ever since they left.

"She's the girl who saved me back there. She's a lot like me, I saw myself in her"

"How can you say that you two are quite similar?" Piper pushed in and Leo smiled faintly.

"She wanted forgiveness, a chance to redeem herself once more"

Piper smiled. Leo looked at the dawn sky dreamily. As a daughter of Aphrodite, she can see a good connection between the two.

"Why is she similar to you?"

"I wanted forgiveness from my mother. She lost her life because of me, and with that, I wanted to redeem myself. That is by using my powers carefully, using it for a purpose" he replied. Piper nodded and brushed a strand of blonde hair from Jason's face.

"He'll be fine, Beauty Queen" Leo assured, not turning his head to look at Piper.

"I know he will" she smiled. She leaned down to Jason and left chaste peck on his forehead.

"Hey, don't go romantic on Festus's back, he hates it" Leo, for the first time chuckled. Piper was glad to hear that.

Festus and the other pegasi were welcomed as soon as they landed safely on the Fireworks Beach. Jason and the other campers and demititans were brought to the infirmary for medical attention. Chiron welcomed the demititans in camp. He brought them to the viewing room; Annabeth still hasn't broken the truth about them yet.

* * *

><p>Piper went in the infirmary. She sat beside the bunk where Jason lay. He seemed a lot better than before. Jason was sleeping silently and Piper gazed at him dreamily.<p>

"You know, back at the mansion. When you were fighting the demititan, I was afraid. I had all the confidence that you will overcome that battle, but I still feared for you. I wanted you to feel safe when you're with me just like the way I feel secured when you're there for me" she chuckled, "When you called my name and saved me from the giant, I felt protected. I was always getting into trouble and you always become at risk because of me. For once, I wanted to be the one to protect you. I feel like I never did anything for you. Here you are, gravely injured because of your intention to save us all. Wouldn't there be a time, that I'll be the one in your place right now? I wanted to be there for you"

Then a cold hand squeezed her hand. Piper looked up and met Jason's eyes. He smiled good naturedly at her

"If you become gravely injured like me right now, I will chase the one who did this to you till the ends of the earth. I swear that on River Styx," Jason chuckled and Piper blushed furiously with a smile painted on her face, "Piper, don't say that you weren't there for me. In fact, during all my fights you are the one that keeps on running in my head"

Piper nudged him lightly with a soft laugh. Jason smirked as well.

"So that's why you're always dying after each fight" Piper joked, Jason laughed. At least, after his great struggle in that quest, he was able to share moment with Piper.

"Pipes don't ever leave. I don't want to lose you, any of you guys. I promise, I will set things right. I won't let Kronos touch any of you, not even a finger on you Piper. Besides, if you aren't here, who would be my guardian?" he smiled. Jason took Piper's hand and kissed it lightly. Piper felt her heart racing. She always wanted to know if Jason felt the same about her. Now she's sort of raising her hopes up.

"You're face is red" Jason pointed out, a grin playing on his face. Piper's face flustered and she hit a minor wound of Jason pretty hard due to her embarrassment. Jason howled in pain and Piper panicked.

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry. I'm such a mess!" she started to eat her words. Jason laughed despite the unbearable pain.

"It's alright! Oww…" he bumped his head with Piper's. The two winced in pain, and began massaging the affected area.

Then someone went inside the room. Jason and Piper froze when they noticed someone on the door.

"Didn't I tell any of you that when a patient needs rest, no visitors are allowed" Will Solace leaned on the wall. He watched as Piper rubs her forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Will. I just-"

"No excuses" Will smirked, "Since your boyfriend is all fine, Chiron is calling all the cabin counselors to assemble in the Big House, now. If you don't follow orders right now, I'll be forced to report you two to Chiron for breaking camp rules"

"Wait-" both of them started to protest, but Will left the room singing 'Jason hooked up with Piper and Will caught them in action'. Jason and Piper looked at each other and then simply laughed. Piper assisted Jason on their way from the infirmary to the Big House. It's about time things are supposed to be cleared up.

* * *

><p>Jason and Piper approached the room. Leo was tinkering with something, Clarisse was busy cleaning her Bowie dagger, Katie grew a red rose around her arm, Will is still humming a song, and Travis twirled a ping pong ball on the tip of his finger. Pollux drank his grape juice, Lou watched carefully as Butch makes a miniature rainbow, Nico was focusing on his skull ring, Luke was sitting in the corner, lost in his thoughts. Thalia shoots small blasts of lightning from her finger tip randomly hitting some campers and Annabeth was too busy with Percy's ring.<p>

Piper sat down on her place, so is Jason. Beside Chiron were Rachel and Mr. D who was reading a wine magazine.

"May I call everyone's attention now? Thalia, please stop shooting lighting across the room. Pollux, can you please finish your third box of grape juice? Is everyone ready to start this meeting?" Everyone went silent; Grover nervously opened the door and bumped into one of the chairs. He sat on his respected seat and nodded sheepishly for Chiron to continue

"We just learned that that group of half bloods is the demititans. Most of them for what I knew were killed by the orders of Zeus. Andrew, son of Metis is here to fill us up of the information we need" he made way for the demititan who just entered the room.

"Yuki Vaughan is the demititan daughter of Oceanus. She offered herself to become the host Kronos when the Second Titan War stirs. You guys probably know that we are the remaining demititans. That's why Mnemosyne kept us from the gods. Of all of us, Yuki was the most important one, which is because of her main purpose. Mnemosyne can be the most secretive deity I ever met; I'm trying to figure out her plans based on her actions. All I can say is that, she wants total annihilation of the demigods. We must keep watch to Mnemosyne, she can strike back to us anytime" Andrew explained. Annabeth looked as if she was about to asked tons of questions to Andrew.

"Isn't Mnemosyne supposed to be at Tartarus?" Annabeth asked, "She was sent back to Tartarus by a group of demigods during the Second Titan War. How did she manage to stay?"

Andrew crossed his arms,

"That's true. Mnemosyne made this link towards her daughter. She used her daughter's body, just like what Kronos is supposed to do. Anika Fowler became her puppet, in a simpler explanation"

Leo stood up from his chair and stared at Andrew,

"How can we bring Anika back to normal?" Leo demanded as Butch tried to pull him back to his chair. Andrew was about to give another explanation but Annabeth went in,

"We must first find a way to remove Mnemosyne from her body, which is totally impossible. But we encountered a problem like this before and that is…"

"The case of Yuki Vaughan" both Annabeth and Andrew said. Chiron listened intently as well as the other campers.

"The only thing we can do is that, I'm afraid, we must kill the body to bring Mnemosyne back to Tartarus. Anika wouldn't be so lucky. Her soul shall be brought to the Underworld for judgment" Andrew explained.

Leo sat back to his chair limply. Jason patted his friend on the back but didn't get any response.

"Now, about Luke Castellan…" Andrew scoffed and Annabeth narrowed her eyes as Luke stood up from the corner.

"I know you couldn't bring to trust me right now, but I need your help to bring back those demigods, I have… corrupted. Kronos is having the intentions of killing us all, he will use the demigods to fight for him and after the war… We all know what will happen to the rest" Luke spoke in front of the campers.

"Luke, the situation became even worse when you brought them there! If you haven't-" Thalia stopped, she breathed out heavily. She averted her eyes from the stares of the other campers. Annabeth waved at Luke to continue.

"I'm not going to go back at camp after this, nor will I form an allegiance to the gods. I'm doing this for those demigods who were not claimed and were blinded by me. I'm bringing them back to camp, they deserve better than to die in the hand of the Titans"

Travis smiled and raised his hand. Everyone looked at him.

"I must say that I will agree on big bro on this. But I will somehow try not to give all my trust to him, yet"

"I heard a lot about him, I cannot give him my trust, but I'll agree with him for the sake of the other campers" Jason decided, thus receiving a glare from his sister.

The other campers agreed as well, but some dropped it.

"You know pretty well Luke that we cannot trust you yet. But for your intentions are for the good of your fellow half bloods, I must agree as well." Chiron said

Thalia frowned and did not say a word. Annabeth was torn on what she will decide on. Clarisse protested.

"But Chiron! How can you still bring yourself to believe in him?! I say, it might be a trap!"

"Silence, child, If Luke was planning on something, it would be better if we keep watch on him" he looked at the demigod.

"Let's just finish whatever I started. After that, I will no longer have any ties to any of you again" Luke muttered. Chiron went on with the meeting.

"Connor Stoll was also caught by the Titans, we do not yet know why he was taken by the two unknown guys" Travis declared. Andrew and Annabeth had the same thought.

"Maybe because there's something about Connor that is, useful in their side" Annabeth suggested, Andrew frowned when Annabeth beat him to it.

"Well, since you spend lots of time with your brother, is there something extraordinary about him?"

Travis thought for a while,

"He can steal powers and abilities. I just discovered that back in the mansion" Travis said and Andrew snapped his fingers.

"Mnemosyne might make him take some of Kronos' or other powerful deities' powers to use it against any of us! That might be it! But…" Andrew thought hard again

"Can Connor handle such amount of power? Every demigod has his/her limitations" Annabeth filled in

"Exactly!" Andrew agreed.

"We are certain in one thing; we must not let Connor get his hands on the power of the Lord of Time. It can be either dangerous to him, or dangerous to us. We will try to search for him as much as possible." Chiron finalized, but Grover went in

"How about Percy? Any sign of him?" he asked hopefully. Annabeth took his necklace and put it on the table.

"His memories were taken, and a mysterious boy declared that he killed him, 3 years ago…" Annabeth's voice was cracking. Everyone shook their heads. Luke and Andrew made an eye contact, as if they were talking through their minds.

"By the gods bless Percy…" Chiron said softly. Rachel has this feeling that Percy's not supposed to be dead but she kept it by herself. She knew that something is very wrong.

Nico unsheathed a sword, and looked at it for a long time. It was Yuki Vaughan's sword. He has no idea why he took the sword before they leave. Nico just had this feeling that there is something with the weapon that he had the instinct to get it. He turned his head to Clarisse who was about to stand up to ask something to Chiron

"Chiron, are we going to start necessary war preparations? During our time in Castle Lismono, Mnemosyne declared that the war will continue, I'm afraid it may be sooner than we expected" Clarisse inquired. Chiron scratched his beard; the counselors are waiting for Chiron's response

"Yes, my child. I believe it's the right time to make our own preparations. I will inform Olympus about this war. We will face this war once again, but seemingly it will be more difficult than the last time…"

"How about the demi-titans? Are they going to stay at camp?" Thalia asked once more. Andrew fixed his grey eyes at the old centaur.

"Of course they will stay here, but they will occupy the guest rooms here. Is that alright with you?" he turned to Andrew who just smiled gratefully and nodded. Chiron quickly understood what he means and smiled back.

"Oh great, more brats to deal with" Chiron glared at Mr. D, who just continued to read his magazine

"My apologies for our camp director, he won't be of any harm. Won't you, Mr. D?" he turned at the god. Mr. D disregarded him and grudgingly drank his Diet Coke.

"Can I call this meeting over?" Annabeth announced and Chiron nodded slightly. Annabeth ran through the door, leaving Percy's necklace on the table. Mr. D didn't waste a second in the room and left abruptly. The other campers walked their way to the door.

"Leo, Jason. Can you please stay here for a moment? I'll have a word with you two" Chiron called them out. Thalia hugged Jason and left to the door.

"What is it, Chiron?" Leo asked, Chiron looked at him as if Leo will be gone for a long time

"Your father, Hephaestus seeks you in one of his forges. He will be expecting you there tomorrow" Chiron told Leo who looked very confused

"Why would he want me there?"

"He said you need to have proper training using your power in manipulating fire. According to him, you need to train under him for a while before the war continues"

"How long will I be with him?"

"I don't know, Leo. But you must ready yourself, you will leave at dawn. Hephaestus is not very patient"

Leo groaned and left the room, leaving Jason and Chiron alone.

"Jason, I want you to lead the camp when the war comes" Chiron said, and Jason froze

"But I'm not that good enough!" he protested. Chiron looked away at the window

"I have faith in you, child. I know you can become a hero like Percy Jackson was"

"What is he like?"

"He is one of my favorite students, Jason. He fought the war, saved Olympus and the camp many times already, the son of Poseidon that never gave up on anyone. And you Jason Grace is starting to walk his path, and starting to become one of my favorite students" Chiron smiled

"I-I don't know if I can be as good as him…" Jason stuttered, Chiron put a hand on the demigod's shoulder.

"Everyone can make their own legends, Jason. Everyone does. Now do you accept this job, son of Zeus?"

Jason looked at the necklace on the table,

"I accept your offer, Chiron"

* * *

><p>Jason went out of the Zeus Cabin. The sky was painted orange and the campers are scurrying around, preparing what is needed for war. He walked his way through the cabins; everyone seemed to look at his way. He headed to the arena first to try out a few dummies. He found Luke swinging his sword expertly at the row of hay dummies with his sword, Backbiter<p>

"You've got skill, how long have you been here?"

Luke wiped his forehead and turned at Jason.

"I went out before sunrise. I believe I'm in the right age to at least break a few camp rules. Harpies didn't chase me all the way here to eat me for breakfast, didn't they?" he cut off a dummies' arm with one swift strike. Jason unsheathed his new sword; few blue lightning ran through its bronze blade. He sliced a dummy into two with one slash.

"What do you mean; you're in the right age?" Jason raised his brow and Luke had a faint grin on his face.

"I'm on my early twenties now. Camp has an age limit, you know. Besides, I left camp earlier than I expected so camp rules just don't apply to me anymore" he adjusted the sleeve of his gray shirt.

"Want to spar for a bit?" Jason asked and Luke put his sword down. He thought Jason was kidding him but when he looked at the younger demigod's face, he knew he was serious.

"Alright, but before you face one of camp's greatest swordsman, you must learn a few tricks" Luke tried to hide his grin. Jason groaned, he is the son of Zeus. He's supposed to figure those out by himself!

"Fine, if that will give me a chance to clash swords with you" Jason sighed.

"First, bend your knees a bit and adjust the angle of your arm…" Luke began to teach Jason a few of his moves. While training Jason how to disarm a foe, it somehow rang a bell to him. He recalled those time he once taught a young Percy Jackson how to swing his sword. As much as he became the boy's archenemy, he had this pride that he taught Percy, also one of the camp's greatest swordsmen. If he were in good terms with that guy right now, he might be having a tough sparring with him right now or Percy was the one who's training Jason right now.

"Had enough?" Luke panted, reaching out his hand on Jason who was knocked on the ground. Jason looked at his watch and it was almost time for breakfast, okay, they are too late for breakfast.

"I'm cool" Jason replied as he took Luke's hand and stood up, "Thanks"

"Race you there?" Luke challenged and Jason rolled his eyes

"You're on" they raced to the dining pavilion. Luke and Jason reached the dining pavilion and received a few warnings from Chiron about being late, that only applies to Jason.

Luke sat beside his brothers at Hermes Cabin. Some welcomed him warmly while the other still seemed to be a bit awkward to him. Jason played with his pizza while Thalia just finished her second pizza. He looked over at Aphrodite Cabin's table and Piper greeted him with a sweet smile which he gladly returned.

"You look down, why?" asked his sister worriedly. Jason smiled at his sister sheepishly.

"I was just wondering about the prophecy…"

"About that, Annabeth was able to put the pieces up. She just told what it was" Thalia whispered to her brother. Jason leaned his ear closer.

"Where is Annabeth, anyway?" he asked peeking at the Athena Cabin's table. Thalia pulled him down.

"Annabeth stayed in her cabin for awhile. She was, researching about something"

_Figures_

"Okay, so what is the prophecy?" Thalia scolded Jason to lower his voice down.

"The first line was us, the 13 half bloods. You know that of course" Jason nodded and Thalia continued

"The second line-"

"The lost ones in the Titans' keep, those are the demi-titans right?" he peered at the separate table of the demi-titans.

"Yes, the third is, _a forgotten hero shall rise,_ right?"

"Got that right" Jason replied

"That hero is… apparently, Luke" She looked at the table of Mr. D along with Chiron and Luke

"He is 'forgotten' because he betrayed us right? We no longer considered him as a hero" Jason guessed and Thalia nodded glumly. Jason tried to recall the fourth line, while his sister is in her trance

"The fourth is?" Jason waved a hand over his sister's face. Thalia swatted it away annoyingly.

"_And by its hand, one shall meet its demise, _that's the demi-titan Yuki, of course" Thalia said and Jason looked at his feet glumly.

"Check" he said simply and Thalia raised a brow at his brother,

"Are you even paying attention?" she asked exasperatedly, but her voice was discreet

"I'm listening you know" Jason snapped at his sister who just rolled her eyes. Thalia knows now how difficult it is having a brother, just like Artemis.

"To storm or death, shall wield the cursed blade" Thalia paused, she recalled Annabeth not explaining something about that line

"No explanations?" Jason asked Thalia who shot him a cold glare

"Annabeth has ideas what the cursed blade is and who are being depicted by the storm or death…" Thalia explained and Jason has a bad feeling about this.

"Come on, Thals! Tell me already!" Thalia sighed at her brother and continued

"The storm might be you or me, the death is no other than Nico. The cursed blade, from what I heard from Annabeth, might be Kronos' scythe Percy talked about, your sword or Nico's, Luke's Backbiter or the least choice I would consider, Percy's sword, Riptide. It has not been seen for years, I don't know how Annabeth got to that choice…"

"Does that mean, I can be involved in the Great Prophecy? What is the Great Prophecy anyway?"

Thalia looked at her plate with half eaten pizza as if she was arguing with herself to tell Jason or not.

"Ask Chiron if you need to know what it is. I'm not sure if I can reveal that to you" she picked up her plate and went to the fire. She offered some of her food to Artemis while Jason offered some to Zeus.

"Jason, how long does it usually take before one can forgive someone who has done really really bad things?" Thalia asked randomly and Jason thought for awhile.

"Well, there is no exact time when you can forgive someone. It depends if you are willing to forgive them. Sometimes, it will take time before you are able to let go of what happened in the past and forgive that certain person"

"Even if takes all eternity?"

"Thals, I just have to ask you why are you asking me this is because..." his eyes pointed at Luke. Thalia chuckled humorlessly.

"You actually got one right, little bro. But you're missing out someone else" she smiled to herself and Jason raised his brow

"Is it Percy?"

"Just because Percy disappeared for 3 and a half years doesn't mean he did something terrible. He does not owe me any apology, maybe to Annabeth" Thalia reasoned

"Then who is it?" Thalia fixed her eyes on the table of the demi-titans. Her stare was glued to a girl wearing a silver vest.

Jason followed his sister's stare but Thalia nudged him.

"Sis, I'll just give one piece of advice for you. Don't get to stuck in the past, it might greatly affect what will happen in the future"

"Since when did you become a philosopher, Jason?" Thalia joked and Jason smirked

"Really funny sis"

Thalia went straight to archery class along with the Hunters. Jason wandered off for a moment, he watched Luke train and spar with some campers in the arena before going to his next activity. He was about to go back to the Pegasus stables until he bumped into Leo.

"Watch where you're going, man, you almost made me drop my little tour guide!" Leo smirked. Jason took a look at Leo's invention. He only thought of it as a regular ball of metal on Leo's palm.

"Tour guide?" Jason raised his brow at the son of Hephaestus.

"Chiron gave it to me. He said it came from Hephaestus himself. It will serve as my guide to one of his forges. I only hope it won't be that far away" he smiled knowingly at the steel ball.

"Aren't you supposed to leave at dawn? It's like past seven…" Jason looked at his watch then to the space where Leo once stood.

"I'll IM you, Jace! The ball just transformed into a spider, I must run now!" he yelled from the distance and Jason also heard some ear piercing screams from the Athena kids.

Jason smiled faintly as Leo disappeared from sight. He continued walking to the stables and saw Butch feeding one of the Pegasus.

"If only Percy was here he can tell me what the problem of this finicky winged horse" Butch mumbled to himself and did not notice Jason beside him.

"Can I try ride on one Pegasus? Butch was startled, he dropped a carrot

"Do that one more time or I'll pluck those blue eyes of yours out" he sneered, "Anyway, you can ride that white Pegasus there. But try not to soar up very high"

Jason rode on his white winged stallion. He soared higher in the air and he paused for a while. He let the cold breeze rush to his face. Jason felt so relaxed when he's in the air, maybe that's just one of his born traits being a son of Zeus, but that never applies to his sister.

"Hey!" he looked down and saw Piper waving her hands up in the air. Jason smiled

"What is it?" he yelled

"You're too high! Butch is losing his marbles, you've got get down!"

Jason rolled his eyes and did what he is instructed to do so. Once he landed, Butch threw really snide remarks at Jason. But he didn't seem to mind. When Butch left, Jason approached Piper

"Did you fly up in an airplane?" he asked Piper. Piper looked up in the blue sky and tried to recall.

"Well, my dad brings me along when we're going somewhere…" she replied, Jason smiled

"Ever wonder how it feels when you are really flying?"

"I don't know, it's just that…" Piper stopped when Jason leaned very close to her. Piper blushed.

"Step on my feet and hold tight" he ordered her gently. Piper has no idea what Jason is going to do, but she obeyed.

She place her feet on to his and helm his shoulder. His eyes were staring at her intently.

"Hold on tight" he said and then Piper felt that they are starting to elevate from the ground. They got higher and higher and Piper embraced Jason tightly. Jason wrapped his arms around her, securing her.

"So, how is it?" Piper looked around; she can only see the blue sky and puffy white clouds around them, the sun shone brightly on them. As she looked down, camp looked like a green plain with yellowish stone roads.

"It's beautiful" she said with awe and looked back at Jason who was smiling ear to ear.

"Glad you like it" he said, as Piper leaned her head on his chest. Jason hugged her tighter.

He was still bothered by the fact he was one of the top candidates in the Great Prophecy. A war is coming and yet, there is still a moment in between where he can feel peace and serenity. And that is staying like this with Piper.

"After the war, do you think, this'll ever happen again? This very moment?" he asked Piper softly to her ear. Piper closed her eyes, savoring the moment. Why would Jason ask that?

"Just promise me one thing, Jason" she whispered, Jason closed his eyes as well.

"Tell me"

"We'll do this again, when everything's back to normal. When there is no war, no deaths. Can you promise me that?"

Jason buried his face in her chocolate brown hair,

"I promise you that. We'll be doing this again, when things are alright again" he promised Piper and she smiled. For once Jason never looked away; he was so sure that he'll save Olympus with his friends, side by side. And to have the hope to set everything right, even if he might be the child of the prophecy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's for the final chapter! I hope you enjoyed my story! I may take a little break before working on the sequel, but I won't be that long! I promise to improve my way of writing in the sequel! To those who reviewed, followed, favored and loved my story, thanks a lot for your continuous support! I hope to see you guys again in the sequel! See you soon! BTW, the title of the sequel is, "The Son of Poseidon's Last Stand" Okay, then, until next time! :D<strong>


	18. Author's Note

**AN: Hey guys! I would like you to know that the sequel is up! And I'm currently working on the next chapter! So I hope I see you guys there again! :D The title is: The Son Of Poseidon's Last Stand**


End file.
